La scommessa
by Lady Memory
Summary: ITALIAN ONLY. Il duo perfetto, ovvero Hermione e Severus secondo fanfiction. Cosa potrebbe succedere se un giorno Hermione decidesse di sfidare il professore più temuto di Hogwarts con una scommessa? Una piccola storia spensierata, completamente AU e OC, scritta per il piacere di giocare con le parole. Da non prendere assolutamente sul serio. COMPLETA
1. L'inizio della fine

**LA SCOMMESSA**

by Lady Memory

_Una piccola storia spensierata, completamente AU e OC, scritta per il piacere di giocare con le parole. Da non prendere assolutamente sul serio. _

_Consueto disclaimer: Ovviamente, i personaggi di questa storia non mi appartengono. Un ringraziamento a JKR per averli inventati e per averci dato il permesso di continuare a farli vivere._

**1\. L'inizio della fine**

Severus Snape sospirò. Era la quindicesima volta che sospirava in pochi minuti, ma non c'era altro che potesse fare. Sconfitto, si prese la testa tra le mani, sospirò per la sedicesima volta e considerò la sua situazione. Era seduto su un tavolo e dondolava ritmicamente i piedi nel vuoto, una posizione che non ricordava di aver più tenuto da quando, bambino di quattro anni, si era arrampicato sull'armadio della cucina per rubare i biscotti, scegliendo poi proprio il tavolo sottostante per sedersi a mangiarli allegramente.

La sculacciata che gli aveva dato suo padre aveva bruciato per giorni sia la parte lesa che il suo orgoglio. Ed essendo Severus Snape molto orgoglioso, sedersi sul tavolo era stato immediatamente cancellato dalla lista delle possibili attività dilettevoli. Lista che includeva anche i banchi di scuola.

Meccanicamente, si posò una mano sulla tasca dei calzoni neri che indossava e strofinò malinconicamente il punto ancora dolente nella sua memoria.

Sì, l'orgoglio era sempre stato il suo punto debole. Adesso, per esempio, era bloccato lì senza scampo e senza altro conforto che i suoi sospiri. Pensare che era tutto cominciato per una scommessa! Severus strinse i pugni con rabbia. Come aveva potuto farsi incastrare così… così subdolamente da quella sciagurata ragazza?

Per la duecentesima volta in quella mattinata, ripensò a tutto quello che era successo, chiedendosi ancora una volta perché, perché, perché si era lasciato coinvolgere.

... ... ... ...

Per quanto potesse sembrare strano, quando la seconda guerra magica era finita, Severus si era trovato in una posizione ancora più difficile di quella in cui attualmente si trovava. Il suo ultimo ricordo era il morso bruciante di Nagini e una lunga successione di sogni angoscianti, memorie sparse, e dolore, dolore, dolore… tanto dolore! Ma infine gli occhi gli si erano aperti sul biancore di una camera al S. Mungo, accolto dalle esclamazioni festose di una donna particolarmente emotiva, (aveva pensato allora); era rimasto ancora più stupito quando la donna in questione si era rivelata una lacrimosa Poppy Pomfrey (notoriamente imperturbabile anche di fronte agli incidenti più allucinanti dei ragazzi del primo anno) che l'aveva abbracciato e baciato con immenso affetto.

La sensazione umidiccia era stata alquanto sgradevole, tuttavia era stato contento di sapere che, per quella volta, la signora in nero con la falce era andata via delusa. Il merito era tutto di Hermione Granger, a quanto pareva. La sunnominata Hermione Granger si era infatti affrettata a raccontare a Poppy la tragedia della Stamberga Strillante, tanto agitandosi e tanto affannandosi da riuscire a convincere la scettica guaritrice a recarvisi il prima possibile.

Da lì le prime cure, l'invio al S. Mungo e il piantonamento continuo di Poppy, investita della missione di salvatrice dell'ormai riconosciuto eroe di guerra. Il quale eroe di guerra aveva pensato che avrebbe apprezzato maggiormente se ad accoglierlo ci fosse stata Miss Granger, che ricordava come una ragazza tutto sommato passabile, per quanto non ci volesse molto ad essere più passabili di Poppy Pomfrey. Ma Miss Granger sembrava essersi cancellata dalla faccia della terra… o forse solo del S. Mungo.

Qualcuno infine gli aveva detto che si era fidanzata ufficialmente con Ronald Weasley e presto avrebbe contribuito all'invasione pacifica dei Weasley in Gran Bretagna. Ripensandoci, un po' gli era spiaciuto. Hermione Granger meritava di meglio. Ma poi aveva riposto il pensiero in un cantuccio, dedicandosi ai suoi nuovi problemi di sopravvivenza, che incredibilmente non erano pochi, anche se la guerra ormai era finita.

Per qualche strano motivo infatti, sembrava che non ci fosse un posto per lui da nessuna parte. Aveva fatto il giro di negozi di pozioni e farmacopee per maghi, esplorato Nocturn Alley e fatto capolino persino in un laboratorio Babbano. Alla fine si era deciso ad esigere i suoi crediti da chi di dovere. In fin dei conti, era un eroe nazionale! E aveva chiamato il Ministro.

Purtroppo Kingsley Shackebolt, nuovo Ministro della Magia, aveva fatto sapere di essere fuori dal paese in quei giorni: un viaggio programmato addirittura da prima della guerra! Severus aveva storto la bocca e chiesto di parlare con qualcun altro. Se pensavano di liberarsi di lui così facilmente, be', avevano sbagliato.

L'assistente del Ministro - un giovanottone alto e grosso che doveva aver giocato a Quidditch fino al giorno prima, a giudicare dalla stazza - aveva tossicchiato discretamente quando Severus si era offerto di far parte di qualcuna delle squadre speciali del Ministero; Indicibili, Auror, Spezzaincantesimi… aveva un bel curriculum alle spalle che non l'avrebbe fatto sfigurare in nessuna di queste categorie, aveva dichiarato fiducioso Severus.

Ma l'assistente l'aveva guardato con simpatia e aveva mormorato, "Non è stufo, Professore, di restare incollato a questa immagine un po' decadente, via, diciamolo pure, del cupo combattente sempre e comunque? Io vedo per lei un bel posto sano, tanta aria fresca e tanta, tanta gioventù a farle compagnia!"

Severus aveva spalancato gli occhi. "P-posto fresco?" aveva balbettato. "Tanta gioventù?" Poi aveva violentemente picchiato un pugno sul tavolo (esattamente sulla modanatura in avorio antico, irta di intagli e di forme puntute; un dolore trapanante che gli era arrivato dritto al cervello).

"Mi sta dicendo che dovrei tornare a Hogwarts?" era infine riuscito ad articolare, incredulo.

Il giovanottone gli aveva afferrato proprio la mano offesa e gliela aveva stretta con una presa entusiastica (a quel punto, a Severus erano salite le lacrime agli occhi e aveva fatto uno sforzo terribile per controllare quella che poteva sembrare emozione).

"Sapevo che avrebbe accettato! Bravo, Professor Snape, la nazione ha bisogno di insegnanti come lei! Uomini che sono stati là, uomini che hanno visto! Forgiare il destino dei nostri ragazzi è un compito meritorio, e chi meglio di lei può assolverlo?"

"Ma… ma…" balbettava Snape, cercando di estirpare la sua mano da quella stretta, " Ma io non…"

"Non mi ringrazi!" Aveva tuonato invece il giovane con un cordiale sorriso, poi, sempre stringendogli la mano in una morsa inesorabile, si era alzato e l'aveva praticamente buttato fuori dalla porta, salutandolo con un affettuoso, "E si rimetta! Si rimetta presto! So che non vede l'ora di iniziare!"

La porta si era richiusa con un tonfo assordante, lasciando Severus a bocca aperta a massaggiarsi la mano.

"Accidenti! Dannazione! Maledizione!" aveva gridato a più riprese, ma nessuno era apparso. Anzi, aveva avuto l'orrenda sensazione che stessero tutti a sentire dietro le porte chiuse degli altri uffici. Aveva sbuffato, si era agitato ancora qualche minuto e infine aveva deciso.

Hogwarts, aveva detto il giovanotto.

Bene, sarebbe tornato a Hogwarts.

E tanto peggio per loro!

... ... ...

Tornare a Hogwarts non era stato poi così male, considerò Severus dondolandosi ritmicamente sul tavolo. Ricordare gli faceva dimenticare per un po' la sua stramba situazione, ma bastava riaprire gli occhi per ritrovarsela davanti in tutto il suo orrore… Sospirò. Aveva perso il conto dei sospiri, ma a quel punto non aveva altra scelta, per cui si rituffò nelle sue memorie.

Al suo arrivo, era stato festeggiato da tutto lo staff in un modo così commovente e affettuoso che persino il suo carattere, solitamente spinoso se non solitario, ne era rimasto piacevolmente colpito. Per i primi giorni, aveva persino sorriso!

Poi aveva notato che tra tutti, lui era sempre il più giovane. Sì, Pomona parlava sempre di andare in pensione e di farsi sostituire prima o poi, ma era saldamente abbrancata alla sua cattedra e alle sue serre. Filius le faceva compagnia la sera dopo cena, e insieme mandavano giù una quantità di liquore che avrebbe fatto la fortuna di un pub, se fosse stato pagato. Invece no, era offerto dalla scuola, e tutte le sere Severus osservava con un sorriso sardonico il passo barcollante dei due colleghi notevolmente su di spirito. Sì, spirito, non c'era altra parola, dato che quello che bevevano era Whisky Incendiario della miglior qualità…

Inoltre, c'era una quantità di donne che gli giravano intorno da quando si erano scoperti i veri motivi del suo aver fatto il doppio gioco. Questo era più difficile da accettare. Maledizione a quel chiacchierone di Potter! C'era proprio bisogno di raccontare tutto a Voldemort davanti all'intera scuola? E soprattutto davanti a gente come Sibilla Cooman? Non passava sera che non se la ritrovasse da qualche parte, in corridoio, sulle scale, una volta davanti alla porta delle sue stanze, sempre in atteggiamento languido ed espressione meditativa. Chissà perché pensavano tutti che gli piacessero le donne malinconiche! Lui aveva amato Lily perché era bella, solare e felice! Tutto quello che lui non era mai stato…

Abbandonò di corsa il pensiero – il cuore aveva avuto solo una pulsazione sorda, ma faceva ancora male pensare a lei – e ritornò alla sua meditazione.

Insomma, era diventato il cocco delle donne. Il figliol prodigo, ritornato a casa magro e patito, era stato adottato come un gatto randagio che bisognava nutrire. C'era da ridere a vedere come se lo disputavano a cena!

Peccato che lui… be', lui era rimasto sempre lo stesso. Il fatto di essere stato redento definitivamente dalla sua nomina di Mangiamorte non lo aveva addolcito. E la ferita sottile, che restava sul collo a imperitura memoria del suo coraggio e della sua dedizione, si infiammava spesso di sdegno e ancor più spesso di imbarazzo al vedersi trattare con tanta amorevole affezione.

Passi Minerva, che poteva essere sua madre, ma Hooch! Per la barba di Merlino, ricordava ancora con orrore come gli aveva scompigliato i capelli in un pomeriggio piovoso, guardandolo con quegli occhi giallastri e grifagni inumiditi dalle lacrime!

Severus si agitò ancora al ricordo, rischiando di precipitare dalla sua posizione precaria. Allora si appoggiò con le mani a palmi in basso sul tavolo e si raddrizzò, odiando ferocemente tutto e tutti. E con un altro sforzo, ripiombò nelle sue memorie.

Dunque, sì, a parte il coccolamento intensivo di una truppa di donne evidentemente frustrate in tutti i loro istinti, Hogwarts rimaneva un posto tranquillo e sicuro, un luogo di cui lui conosceva ogni angolo, e con un lavoro che non faceva molta fatica a portare avanti, adesso che si era liberato di tutta quella serie di travestimenti posticci e che poteva finalmente permettersi di strapazzare un Grifondoro senza per questo sentirsi dare del criminale da tutte le Case eccetto la sua.

Quindi, un annetto era trascorso così, pigro, lento, monotono… orrendamente monotono! Non l'avrebbe mai creduto, ma aveva finito per aver nostalgia delle riunioni segrete, dei complotti e dei messaggi criptati. Ogni tanto si faceva una chiacchierata con Albus e si scambiavano compitamente ingiurie. No, non avrebbe mai perdonato Albus per aver offerto lui e Potter a Voldemort come vittime sacrificali. Per fortuna, Harry aveva detto il fatto suo al vecchio bastardo. L'aveva saputo proprio da Albus, e il pensiero lo rallegrava ogni volta. Ma insomma, anche litigare con un ritratto ha i suoi limiti, e Severus cominciava a sentirsi molto stretto nell'amorevole tela che gli tessevano intorno nel castello.

E a questo punto, era arrivata la svolta, o meglio colei che avrebbe dovuto essere la svolta nelle intenzioni di quelle vecchie impiccione delle sue colleghe. Un bel mattino di ottobre era comparsa inopinatamente Miss Granger, con un diploma di primo grado e la richiesta di far pratica di Pozioni con lui per poter prendere il certificato professionale.

Minerva l'aveva accolta a braccia aperte, commossa e felice di vedere tornare a casa la sua allieva prediletta, la sua gioia e il suo orgoglio. In un batter d'occhio, l'astuta ragazza si era insediata. Dopo aver commosso tutti con la tragica storia del suo fidanzamento prima interrotto e poi definitivamente buttato alle ortiche – l'unica cosa che aveva provocato un applauso a scena aperta da parte di Severus e conseguenti occhiatacce da parte di tutte le altre gallin… colleghe – Hermione Granger aveva cominciato a mietere allori e incarichi. Alla fine era stata promossa assistente alle lezioni di Pozioni per le prime classi.

Severus si era stretto nelle spalle. In fondo, la ragazza gli stava facendo un piacere. Si prendeva lei la briga di sgrezzare quell'orda di mostriciattoli odiosi… e come sembrava piacerle l'incarico! Peccato che non aveva ancora la stoffa dell'insegnante di ruolo. Così, in pochi giorni, aveva collezionato una dose di scherzi, burle, facezie e pesci d'aprile di novembre che avrebbero stroncato una persona meno tenace. Ma lei resisteva splendidamente… a parte quelle sei o sette crisi di pianto iniziali. Severus aveva finito per provare una sorta di ammirazione riluttante.

E lì aveva commesso il primo terribile sbaglio. Le cornacc… gli altri colleghi avevano subito interpretato il suo atteggiamento come un segno di interesse. Di colpo, si era creata nel castello un'aura di aspettativa per i due "ragazzi", i membri più giovani del gruppo professorale. Grazie al cielo, la Granger non era ancora entrata così in sintonia col gruppo dei vegliardi per rendersene conto. Ma lui, purtroppo, sì.

La cosa era peggiorata visibilmente quando lei aveva cominciato a chiamarlo Severus nelle riunioni di staff, anche se si rivolgeva sempre a lui con un correttissimo "professore" davanti agli studenti.

Non che gli dispiacesse più di tanto essere chiamato per nome, pensò rabbiosamente Severus; adesso che camminava senza la scorta dei suoi due fidi cavalieri, Miss Granger si era rivelata una persona sorprendentemente piacevole, quasi… quasi attraente. E ovviamente, Severus era stato felice di ricambiare il favore, chiamandola Hermione. Non era colpa sua, Severus si consolò malinconicamente. Qualunque maschio sano sarebbe caduto nella trappola, in quel consesso di vecchi e babbione.

Insomma, era andata così. Quella mattina…


	2. L'altra metà del cielo

**LA SCOMMESSA**

by Lady Memory

_Una piccola storia spensierata, completamente AU e OC, scritta per il piacere di giocare con le parole. Da non prendere assolutamente sul serio. _

_Consueto disclaimer: Ovviamente, i personaggi di questa storia non mi appartengono. Un ringraziamento a JKR per averli inventati e per averci dato il permesso di continuare a farli vivere._

**2\. L'altra metà del cielo**

Quella mattina, Hermione Granger camminava col solito ingombro di libri, pergamene e fiale di pozioni, un insieme traballante e ingombrante che solo lei pareva in grado di maneggiare senza provocare incidenti nei corridoi. C'era da stupirsi che riuscisse anche solo a vedere da dietro alla pila di roba che reggeva in braccio! Gli studenti la guardavano con quell'aria di timore e commiserazione che solo i ragazzini sono capaci di assumere così espressivamente… quell'atteggiamento che fa subito capire agli interessati che si è passati ad un'altra generazione, che si è, insomma, "vecchi". E questo, alla tenera età di ventun anni, era decisamente fastidioso per Hermione.

La ragazza sospirò, senza rischiare di far cadere nulla grazie alla complessa unione di magie con cui si aiutava: l'Incantesimo Collante di sua invenzione, che usava per portare in giro il suo armamentario, l'Incanto Telescopico per scrutare se la strada era libera e il Sortilegio Levapeso, che le consentiva di portare carichi che avrebbero stroncato un elefante, evitandole di stramazzare bocconi dopo pochi passi. Anche se a volte, forse sarebbe stato desiderabile… Almeno qualcuno l'avrebbe notata.

Hermione era parecchio delusa ultimamente. Tornare ad Hogwarts non si era rivelata poi un'idea così grandiosa, ma lei veniva da un anno difficile, in cui aveva dovuto studiare il triplo per mettersi in pari e per strappare il diploma di primo grado in pozioni con dodici mesi di anticipo. A questo si era aggiunto il deteriorarsi della sua relazione con Ron. Una volta fuori da Hogwarts e senza Voldemort a rallegrare le loro serate, sembrava che non avessero più nulla da dirsi. Ron era noiosamente ossessivo con le sue proposte di matrimonio, la sua gelosia insopportabile e la sua totale avversione per la scuola.

Brandelli di conversazione le fischiavano ancora nelle orecchie: _Ma come, Hermione, studi la stessa materia di Snape? Non ti sei ancora stufata di far bollire calderoni? Almeno ci cuocessi la zuppa, potremmo mangiare qualcosa di meglio di toast dal mattino alla sera! Mia madre potrebbe insegnarti, sai… Lei sì che sa cucinare bene! Quando ci sposiamo, devi assolutamente imparare a fare l'arrosto come il suo!_

Alla fine, litigata dopo litigata, incomprensione dopo incomprensione, e ultima ciliegina sulla torta, l'annuncio strombazzato ai quattro venti della candidatura di Ron ad una squadra di Quidditch di cui lei neanche si ricordava il nome, il castello di carte era crollato. Ormai erano mesi che non si parlavano più, e le notizie le arrivavano tramite Ginny e Harry, desolati tutti e due della fine di quella storia.

Scegliere Hogwarts per il tirocinio era venuto automatico. In fin dei conti, Hermione era stata benissimo tra le sue mura. Ammirata, coccolata, protetta. Era sicura che Minerva sarebbe stata felicissima di riaverla tra loro. Immaginava già le serate vicino al fuoco, parlando con i suoi colleghi, non più alunna saccente ma finalmente accolta in una cerchia selezionata di pari grado… e pari cervello.

La realtà era stata molto più deludente. I professori, che aveva così grandemente stimato da studentessa, si erano rivelati un mucchio di esseri umani perfettamente normali, con idiosincrasie, difetti, vizi e tic a bizzeffe. Una volta scesi dalla cattedra, potevano risultare tanto fastidiosi quanto il suo ex-fidanzato da avere accanto. E, cosa ancora più grave, le loro conversazioni, fuori dal loro campo di competenza, erano terribilmente noiose. Noiose, non c'era altra parola. E soprattutto, legate alle loro età venerande. Hermione si era sentita di nuovo bambina in un consesso di zii.

Unico raggio di luce - incredibile! – il professor Snape. Mai, mai e poi mai Hermione avrebbe creduto di sentire una simile affinità elettiva con quell'uomo cupo e sarcastico. E invece, nonostante tutto, le sue battute ironiche erano la cosa migliore che potesse capitarle in una delle tante serate piovose al castello. Una volta che si era dall'altro lato della barricata e si capivano i meccanismi del suo pensiero, non era difficile uniformarsi alle sue maniere. Ma lui la considerava solo con scetticismo e palese fastidio. Lei aveva raddoppiato in silenzio i suoi sforzi per far bella figura. Era una materia in cui andava forte, e aveva sperato di rabbonirlo, adesso che erano quasi colleghi. Invece no, più lei si sforzava, più lui le rideva in faccia, distruggendo sistematicamente tutto il suo lavoro.

Inoltre, anche Minerva aveva cambiato atteggiamento verso di lei. Ormai Hermione non era più una bambina prodigio, era un'adulta, e le sue capacità di studio si erano allineate a quelle di tanti della sua età. Quella sua determinazione diligente dava fastidio, risultava eccessiva, rendeva nervosi i colleghi più tranquilli (eufemismo per dire imbalsamati, aveva replicato lei alle accuse). Ma, incredibilmente, persino Minerva, la sua paladina, sembrava seccata per la mole di compiti e ricerche che Hermione svolgeva ogni giorno; aveva detto che non era necessario immolarsi per la causa, ed era arrivata a minacciare di mandarla una settimana in punizione da Madama Rosmerta, a bere idromele… in compagnia di Hagrid!

Insomma, non era stato facile trovare un equilibrio, eccetto che per i libri che si ostinava a portare in braccio.

E poi c'erano stati altri passaggi essenziali ma durissimi. Imparare a stare dall'altra parte. Passare da studente a tirocinante e poi ad aiuto professore aveva implicato un cambio di cervello. Non chiedere aiuto, ma offrirlo. Non essere lodata, ma lodare. Tutto molto difficile, soprattutto quando si è abituati ad essere riveriti come lo scrigno dello scibile.

Allora aveva tentato di interfacciarsi meglio con gli altri colleghi, ed aveva imparato tecniche di sopravvivenza avanzate per ognuno di loro. Per esempio, aveva cercato di parlare di più con Flitwick (che tendeva a farfugliare in modo fastidiosissimo fuori dalle lezioni), aveva provato di nuovo a volare sotto la guida di Hooch (e si era vomitata l'anima subito dopo essere scesa a terra, ma Hooch non se n'era accorta) e aveva tentato di vincere il suo riserbo (diciamo pure la sua apprensione) a scambiare due parole quando era in giro Snape. Di sicuro, qualcosa era riuscita a smuovere, a giudicare dalle occhiatine di intesa che si scambiavano tra loro le colleghe anziane quando pensavano che lei non vedesse. Chissà a che cosa alludevano con quei mezzi sorrisi… Ripensandoci, ecco, insomma, sì, forse c'era ancora qualche problema con Sibilla, dato che non si erano mai piaciute neanche prima, ma suvvia, Sibilla era un caso a parte.

E alla fine, era riuscita persino a dare del tu al Professor Snape!

Be', in effetti, da sola non ce l'avrebbe mai fatta. Per lungo tempo c'era stato un imbarazzo discreto tra loro due. In fin dei conti, lei aveva assistito alla sua morte… o meglio, a quella che Voldemort aveva sperato fosse la scomparsa definitiva di Severus Snape. Hermione si rendeva conto di come questo fosse un boccone amarissimo da mandar giù per il suo ex insegnante: essere visto in una simile situazione, così vulnerabile, così indifeso, così sofferente… In verità, le si riempivano gli occhi di lacrime ogni volta che ci ripensava e immaginava il dolore terribile, l'angoscia, la disperazione che doveva aver provato in quei momenti. E allora il cuore le si ammorbidiva e inconsciamente, gli sorrideva, provocando reazioni di disgustata sorpresa da parte di lui, che non poteva ovviamente capire.

Ma un giorno Minerva, in una riunione dello staff, aveva detto bruscamente, "sarebbe ora che voi due vi chiamaste per nome, non vi sembra? Ormai siete colleghi!".

Hermione aveva reagito con un sorriso esitante mentre Severus aveva prodotto un ghigno stirato e malevolo, guardandola senza dir niente. Certo, tirato in causa in quel modo, aveva dovuto permetterglielo. Addirittura, ogni tanto anche lui la chiamava per nome, invece di usare quel secco "Granger!" che faceva pensare che stesse addestrando un cane.

E così, erano andati avanti. I mesi erano passati, ed eccola ancora lì ad arrancare nei corridoi, con le lezioni per il primo e il secondo anno da preparare, otto classi di scavezzacolli insubordinati da coordinare, e il suo profilo insegnante da rimettere in sesto ogni giorno, insieme al suo orgoglio preso quotidianamente a calci da quelle piccole pesti. Gli scherzi che erano riusciti a farle erano incredibili! Ma lei cercava di convincersi che in fondo - molto in fondo - le volevano bene.

Sì, la vita non era proprio rose e fiori. Ma almeno non potevano più darle punizioni, anche se Severus Snape si rifaceva alla grande, costringendola a dosare e ridosare le pozioni che doveva eseguire per il suo apprendistato. In quelle lezioni riuniva il peggio di sé stesso. Era sarcastico, ironico, sprezzante, offensivo, beffardo, canzonatorio, decisamente perfido. Un intero dizionario di sinonimi della stessa parola e dello stato d'animo con cui l'accoglieva ad ogni lezione.

Era per questo che a volte Hermione si chiedeva chi – o cosa – glielo avesse fatto fare.

Perché scegliere Pozioni?

Perché andare proprio a Hogwarts quando il professor Slughorn, soffiandole paroline dolci come un tricheco, le aveva offerto un posticino comodo presso di lui, con ricca scelta di cibi prelibati?

E perché Severus Snape come insegnante?

Perché era il migliore, si era risposta. Ma ne era davvero sicura? Sicura sicura sicura che da qualche parte del Regno Unito non esistesse un altro pozionista dalla stessa bravura infernale ma senza lo stesso infernale carattere?

Ecco che allora, qualcosa si era ridestato in lei. Uno spirito puntiglioso e ostinato per quanto era puntiglioso e caparbio lui. Aveva deciso di rendergli pan per focaccia. O se preferite, artiglio di grifone per pelle di girilacco. E avrebbe cominciato quella mattina stessa.


	3. L'arte di peggiorare le cose

**LA SCOMMESSA**

by Lady Memory

_Una piccola storia spensierata, completamente AU e OC, scritta per il piacere di giocare con le parole. Da non prendere assolutamente sul serio. _

___Consueto disclaimer: Ovviamente, i personaggi di questa storia non mi appartengono. Un ringraziamento a JKR per averli inventati e per averci dato il permesso di continuare a farli vivere._

**3\. L'arte di peggiorare le cose**

Tutto era cominciato così, riflettè Severus dall'alto della sua scomoda posizione. Aveva le gambe intorpidite, ma ormai non aveva più importanza, nulla aveva più importanza. Aveva sbagliato per orgoglio, e doveva essere punito. Solo… perché, perché, per Merlino, proprio "quella" punizione?

Sospirò e ripercorse ancora una volta i passi di quella mattina fatale.

Hermione Granger era apparsa in sala professori col consueto cargo di paccottiglia con cui andava in giro. Ultimamente era stata molto fredda nei suoi confronti. Chissà perché. Lui stava facendo il possibile per aiutarla, ma la signorina So-tutto-io evidentemente non se ne rendeva conto. Lui passava le lezioni a farle capire i suoi sbagli, a farle provare e riprovare le varie fasi di miscelamento, a spiegarle i metodi corretti… e lei niente! Sempre con quell'aria offesa! Tutto tempo sprecato! Le femmine! Più cerchi di aiutarle, più ti sputano nella pozione! Avrebbe dovuto saperlo… non si può essere amici con una donna.

Comunque, stava divagando… il fatto importante era che Herm… la signorin…. la professor… insomma, Granger era entrata in sala professori e aveva poggiato il suo immane carico di roba sul pavimento. Subito, i libri si erano disposti in pila uno sull'altro e avevano assunto una posizione che ricopiava in modo fedele l'umore e l'atteggiamento della loro proprietaria.

Questa era una magia creata da Herm… va bene, dannazione, Hermione! Ed era anche maledettamente buona. Lei l'aveva giustificata dicendo che c'era poco spazio in sala professori e quindi i libri avevano imparato (?) a impilarsi e a ritrarsi per lasciar passare gli astanti se era necessario. Ma in realtà, i libri si erano evidentemente evoluti da sé stessi (?), perché adesso non solo imitavano con risultati sconcertanti Hermione ma interagivano anche con chi parlava con lei. E come potevano risultare ostili, quando la pila alta fin quasi al soffitto si inclinava torva ad arco verso chi osava contraddire la sua padrona! Rispettavano solo Minerva, che se ne era accorta subito e sfruttava biecamente quel vantaggio. Ma lui no… lui invece aveva dovuto minacciarli con una Maledizione Ignifera, e non era proprio certo di esserci riuscito.

Comunque, il punto non era questo. Il punto era che Hermione era arrivata, ecco, e fino a lì, era arrivato anche lui coi suoi ricordi; ora, perché non riusciva ad andare avanti? Forse perché ricordare il resto faceva troppo male?

Si costrinse a rivedere la scena. C'erano poche persone in sala, tutta gente inutile nei suoi pensieri. Flitwick, Minerva, Hooch, Poppy di passaggio – perché diavolo quella là non se ne stava in infermeria? Era sempre lei a dare idee strambe a Hermione per le sue pozioni! – Sinistra, Vector, Sibilla… tutti insomma, accidenti a loro!

Hermione aveva sorriso angelica – pericolosissimo, aveva subito pensato lui, sentendo qualcosa di dolcissimo scioglierglisi in petto. Quelle labbra fresche e piene lo portavano ogni tanto a pensieri molto aggrovigliati, in cui lui… in cui lui… Ma allora, perché non aveva dato retta alla sua intuizione e non se n'era andato via subito? Perché?

In un silenzio trepidante d'attesa, Hermione aveva sventolato una pergamena verso di loro.

"Guardate, mi ha risposto Herbertus Malacorn!"

La cosa aveva fatto sensazione. Per forza! Herbertus Malacorn era uno dei pozionisti più famosi del regno. Persino Severus si era sentito invidioso e ammirato. Minerva aveva sorriso e Poppy aveva subito belato, "Ma è fantastico, Hermione! Che cosa dice?"

E poi tutti, chissà perché, avevano sbirciato verso di lui. Be', che diamine volevano? Che si mettesse a danzare per la gioia? Quell'altro era… Era un concorrente, ecco! La Granger era affidata a lui, non a quel vecchio pallone gonfiato!

Hermione aveva sorriso di nuovo, con tanto malcelato orgoglio che lui aveva sentito esplodersi dentro ondate di tenerezza. Ovviamente, si era subito ricomposto, creandosi una facciata di severità come voleva il suo nome. La ragazzina non doveva pensare che lui approvasse i suoi futili tentativi.

"Mi ha scritto che la mia idea per la Pozione Oppositus è molto interessante, e mi ha chiesto di andare avanti con la prova e di fargli sapere come riesce."

Ecco, lì era nato tutto l'equivoco! Lì si era messo in mezzo il suo orgoglio! Invece di capire, apprezzare freddamente quello che alla fine non era che un tenue complimento rivolto ad un'esordiente, un vago cenno di interesse da parte di un trombone ormai rimbambito dagli anni, lui, Severus, si era sentito sfidato. Messo in disparte. Ridicolizzato. E via crescendo.

Perciò – e arrossì di nuovo violentemente ripensando a quello che era successo – aveva fatto un passo avanti e aveva ringhiato, sì, ringhiato, "Forse Herbertus Malacorn dovrebbe partecipare alle nostre lezioni e vedere con i suoi occhi quello che sai fare davvero, Granger, prima di sperticarsi in elogi."

Tutti si erano voltati di scatto a guardarlo, e tutti avevano un'espressione che andava dallo scioccato all'infastidito allo scandalizzato. Minerva era chiaramente sdegnata. Ma quello che era peggio, era come Hermione gli aveva risposto.

Punto.

E a capo.


	4. Il diabolico intreccio

**LA SCOMMESSA**

by Lady Memory

_Una piccola storia spensierata, completamente AU e OC, scritta per il piacere di giocare con le parole. Da non prendere assolutamente sul serio. _

_Consueto disclaimer: Ovviamente, i personaggi di questa storia non mi appartengono. Un ringraziamento a JKR per averli inventati e per averci dato il permesso di continuare a farli vivere._

**4\. Il diabolico intreccio**

Hermione Granger entrò in sala professori con un grande sorriso. Questa volta, avrebbe avuto la sua rivincita. Nessuno sapeva che, per tutto il mese passato, lei aveva tenuto una fitta corrispondenza con Herbertus Malacorn, il celeberrimo pozionista gallese ora indubbiamente a riposo, ma sempre e comunque un'autorità nel campo.

Non vedeva l'ora di sventolare in faccia a Severus la risposta che era appena arrivata al suo ultimo messaggio. Aveva osato molto, ma era stata ricompensata. Il vecchio era stato gentile, scriveva con uno stile fiorito decisamente fuori moda, ma sembrava anche sinceramente interessato.

Hermione scoppiava di gioia. Si fermò con aria sapientemente esitante davanti al tavolo della sala, e con un colpo d'occhio, vide che non avrebbe potuto trovare pubblico migliore per il suo _coup de théâtre_. Praticamente tutti i suoi colleghi erano lì, chi sorbendo pigramente il tè di mezza mattina come Minerva, chi semplicemente godendosi una pausa beata dalle lezioni, chi leggendo con aria vacua il Profeta. Nel mentre che aspettava di fare la sua rivelazione, entrò addirittura Sibilla, inciampando leggermente sull'inesistente gradino della soglia – dava sempre quella giustificazione – e spandendo odore di sherry attorno a sé come un'onda fragrante.

I libri si erano automaticamente disposti in forma di serpente di fianco a lei e adesso tendevano quella che avrebbe potuto essere definita una "testa" verso Minerva, strofinandole il gomito che teneva piegato mentre sorseggiava il tè. Sembravano un cucciolo che fa le feste al padrone, e Hermione si aspettava di sentirli persino uggiolare di tanto in tanto. Minerva ne era chiaramente compiaciuta e si era girata per dare una lieve pacca al libro più in alto che, per l'emozione, rischiò di squadernarsi a terra.

Seccata per essersi fatta rubare la scena dai suoi stessi libri, Hermione sfoderò il suo più bel sorriso ed esclamò, "Guardate, mi ha risposto Herbertus Malacorn!"

Come immaginava, si scatenò l'entusiasmo. Come erano teneri i suoi colleghi in quel momento, sembravano davvero un gruppo di anziani parenti in festa per l'adorata nipotina! Guardandoli, Hermione sentì di amarli tutti profondamente nonostante la loro noiosaggine. Poi vide il professor Snape fare un passo avanti. Aveva una strana luce negli occhi e per un momento, lei si emozionò. Persino lui veniva a congratularsi! Che successo! Che grandissimo successo!

Invece no.

Guardandola con sfida, lui le puntò contro un dito accusatore e ringhiò, "Forse Herbertus Malacorn dovrebbe partecipare alle nostre lezioni e vedere con i suoi occhi quello che sai fare davvero, Granger, prima di sperticarsi in elogi."

Minerva si irrigidì. Poppy lasciò cadere la tazzina (vuota) sul tavolo con un secco plop. Filius spalancò la bocca in un'esclamazione silenziosa. Tutti trattennero il respiro per un lunghissimo attimo, poi Hermione mise le mani sui fianchi ed esplose.

"Invidioso, Snape?" lo apostrofò con freddezza, sfidandolo con l'inaudita impertinenza di chiamarlo per cognome. "Forse qualcuno qui dovrebbe ricredersi sulle _sue_ capacità, prima di deridere quelle degli altri."

Lui sembrò strozzarsi per la rabbia. Le parole non riuscivano ad uscirgli fuori ed Hermione ne fu compiaciuta. Aveva notato più volte che, nei momenti di maggior emotività, il professor Snape diventava stranamente inarticolato. Godette intensamente della sua collera muta e della sua confusione fino a che non vide arrossarsi il segno sottile della sua ferita sul collo.

Anche Snape sembrava essersene accorto, perché vi posò la mano con un gesto istintivo, come a nasconderla.

E a quel punto, Hermione si vergognò profondamente.

In quell'attimo, si pentì amaramente di quel che aveva detto e soprattutto del sentimento che c'era dietro alla sua frase. Guardandolo lì, ritto davanti a lei, Hermione non notava più il viso infuriato dell'uomo che l'aveva appena offesa e che lei aveva appena offeso, ma rivedeva il suo corpo a terra sussultare di sofferenza, risentiva le parole spezzate che aveva sussurrato, porgeva ancora ad Harry la fiala nella quale avevano raccolto le sue lacrime. Come aveva potuto ferirlo così?

Incapace di veder soffrire anche una mosca, alzò il viso per provare a scusarsi, ma non fece in tempo. Snape si era ripreso e ora la guardava torvo.

"La pozione Oppositus, Granger? Scommetto che non sai neanche di cosa parli! La pozione Oppositus! Figuriamoci! Creata da Elfric Ranulf nel sedicesimo secolo e mai più riprodotta nella sua interezza! Solo i più grandi pozionisti del mondo sono mai riusciti a distillare qualcosa che le assomiglia, seppure vagamente. E tu, tu che sei solo un'apprendista, e per di più alle prime armi, hai la sfrontatezza di proporti per una prova?"

I libri sibilarono e si piegarono ferocemente in avanti, come a sfidare il temerario che osava oltraggiare la loro padrona. Tutti i presenti invece fecero un passo indietro e si trovarono schiena al muro, ma nessuno si azzardò ad aprire bocca. Ormai la scena era concentrata sui due attori principali, che parevano essersi dimenticati di chi li circondava e brillavano di luce propria come se fossero illuminati da un riflettore.

"Non mi credi capace, vero, Snape?" replicò Hermione con voce bassa e dura. "Non ti sei mai fidato di me, non hai mai creduto che valessi davvero qualcosa, di' la verità!" proseguì incrociando le braccia e fissandolo con rancore.

Allora era questo che lui pensava veramente! Era per questo che la trattava con tanto disprezzo in classe! Tutta la sua compassione, tutta la sua simpatia si volatilizzarono e si carbonizzarono in una fiammata nera nel suo cuore.

Severus era diventato pallido. Sembrava esitare. Ma poi aveva colpito di nuovo.

"Non puoi farcela, Granger! Accetta i tuoi limiti e non renderti ridicola più del necessario!"

"Davvero?" aveva soffiato lei come una gatta. "Allora sai cosa ti dico, Snape? Ti sfido! Ti sfido e scommetto che sarò in grado di preparare la pozione Oppositus che TU non sai fare!"

"Provaci, Granger!" aveva risposto lui quasi gridando. "Fammi vedere quella pozione e giuro che sarò il primo a provarla!"

Poi si era fermato, come spaventato dalle sue stesse parole. Il silenzio si era fatto palpabile. E lei aveva sorriso, un sorriso inquietante come solo una strega può sorridere.

Aveva paura. Severus Snape aveva paura.


	5. Come rovinarsi con le proprie mani

**LA SCOMMESSA**

by Lady Memory

_Una piccola storia spensierata, completamente AU e OC, scritta per il piacere di giocare con le parole. Da non prendere assolutamente sul serio. _

_Consueto disclaimer: Ovviamente, i personaggi di questa storia non mi appartengono. Un ringraziamento a JKR per averli inventati e per averci dato il permesso di continuare a farli vivere._

**5\. Come rovinarsi con le proprie mani**

Severus Snape chinò il capo e interruppe il dondolio dei suoi piedi. L'orgoglio, era sempre l'orgoglio a tradirlo, alla fine. Come quando quei bastardi dei Malandrini l'avevano appeso a testa in giù. La rabbia e l'umiliazione l'avevano accecato al punto che aveva offeso Lily e così si erano separati per sempre. Ma non aveva mai imparato a fondo la lezione. L'orgoglio l'aveva tradito altre volte, e ogni volta era stato costretto a soffrirne le conseguenze. Come accidenti faceva Albus a restare così calmo davanti alle provocazioni? Forse avere 150 anni era d'aiuto…

In ogni caso, si era reso conto subito di aver fatto un terribile passo falso quando Hermione l'aveva sfidato. La ragazza era in gamba, e forse aveva un asso nella manica. Chi poteva saperlo? A quel punto, poteva solo sperare che le andasse tutto storto. Lei avrebbe perso il suo carteggio con Herbertus Malacorn, ma lui avrebbe avuto di nuovo campo libero. E si sarebbe vendicato. Oh, se si sarebbe vendicato!

Intanto però era lì, prigioniero del suo sbaglio. Se chiudeva gli occhi, poteva rivedere tutto scorrergli davanti come un film.

Erano passate alcune settimane particolarmente infelici. Hermione Granger adesso aveva un'espressione altera e distaccata quando parlava con Severus. Aveva anche interrotto le lezioni con lui e si dedicava solo alla ricerca pura, come aveva spiegato con voce estatica ai colleghi riuniti. Minerva aveva approvato. Era ancora molto seccata con Severus per l'assurda litigata in sala professori e per essersi lasciato andare a quei commenti sarcastici.

"Mi meraviglio, Severus," aveva commentato acidamente.

"Io invece no," aveva risposto lui con amarezza. Finiva sempre così… Il suo piccolo paradiso così noioso ma così rassicurante aveva subito uno sconquasso notevole. Si erano create due fazioni, e tutte e due avevano la stessa finalità: la prima sperava che Hermione riuscisse a ricreare la pozione e guadagnasse fama e potenza da riversare anche sulla scuola, facendo fare una figuraccia a Severus Snape; la seconda dava per scontato che Hermione non ci sarebbe riuscita, ma avrebbe comunque fatto fare una figuraccia a Severus Snape.

Comunque andasse, era destinato ad una brutta fine, secondo i suoi colleghi. E il fatto di essersi offerto di provare la pozione confermava queste ipotesi, perché se la pozione era sbagliata, avrebbe potuto avvelenarlo, ma se la pozione funzionava…. eh!

La maggioranza dei suoi colleghi non aveva la più pallida idea di cosa fosse la pozione Oppositus e degli effetti che poteva produrre, e lui si guardava bene dall'illuminarli. Però doveva fronteggiare lo sguardo sereno di Minerva e l'espressione furba di Filius, gli unici due che sembravano saperlo e aspettavano con calma il momento che avrebbe visto la sua umiliazione, in un modo o nell'altro.

Non c'era da meravigliarsi se lo stomaco continuava a dargli fastidio; ma quando a cena in Sala Grande respingeva il piatto mezzo pieno, poteva vedere lo scintillìo soddisfatto degli occhi di Minerva e il sorriso quietamente perfido di Filius.

Come aveva fatto a cacciarsi in quel tranello, in quella trappola dalle doppie punte biforcute?

Chissà Granger come se la stava godendo…


	6. I migliori amici di una strega

**LA SCOMMESSA**

by Lady Memory

_Una piccola storia spensierata, completamente AU e OC, scritta per il piacere di giocare con le parole. Da non prendere assolutamente sul serio. _

___Consueto disclaimer: Ovviamente, i personaggi di questa storia non mi appartengono. Un ringraziamento a JKR per averli inventati e per averci dato il permesso di continuare a farli vivere._

**6\. I migliori amici di una strega non sono i diamanti **

Hermione non si stava divertendo affatto. Le settimane successive alla litigata in sala professori erano state un vero inferno. Adesso che aveva sfidato pubblicamente Snape, non aveva più scampo. E anche se era soddisfatta del consenso che aveva raggranellato – praticamente tutti i colleghi le ammiccavano con aria da cospiratori ogni volta che la incontravano nei corridoi – sapeva che avrebbe dovuto fare i salti mortali per vincere la scommessa.

Sospirò. I suoi giorni erano pieni di sospiri ultimamente. Sospiri in classe quando i ragazzi la facevano diventare matta, sospiri sul calderone che rispondeva gorgogliando lieve, sospiri in Sala Grande quando guardava la faccia irritata di Severus e notava che non riusciva a finire il piatto. Era così magro, poverino! Poi si riprendeva e cercava di convincersi che era un bastardo e l'aveva offesa. Ma in realtà, la sua rabbia era sfumata molto presto. Il problema era che lei non aveva lo spessore mentale di un cucchiaino come Ron. Lei riusciva a mettersi nei panni degli altri. E questa volta il tentativo andava alla grande.

Così, stanchissima ma tristemente determinata, quella sera Hermione si mise all'opera davanti al suo calderone. Ormai era sola, sola davanti a un mucchio di libri che aveva raccattato nella sezione proibita. Irma Pince non aveva esitato un secondo a darle il permesso, anzi le aveva addirittura sussurrato, "Siamo tutti con te, Granger! Per l'onore della scuola!"

La cosa l'aveva fatta sentire ancora peggio. E quindi, ecco un'altra serata barcollante a leggersi libri di secoli prima, scritti in un astruso latino o in un gaelico demenziale. Aveva dovuto creare un incantesimo Traductor per capirci qualcosa…

Sospirò e girò la pagina con estrema cura. Poteva sbriciolarsi tra le sue mani, e ci sarebbe mancato solo quello! Era un manuale per pozionisti del 1650, a giudicare dalla data impressa in numeri latini. Ma in realtà, era un manuale per enigmisti. Ogni parola andava valutata accuratamente, ogni verbo nascondeva un'insidia, ogni aggettivo un possibile effetto letale. E l'ignoto compilatore sembrava divertirsi un mondo ad avvisare i suoi lettori delle tragiche conseguenze eventuali.

Hermione strinse i denti. I libri erano sempre stati suoi amici. Doveva solo trovare il modo di farsi amico anche questo. Esausta, la sua mente cominciò a ripetere quelle frasi in sottofondo come un ritornello.

_I libri erano sempre stati suoi amici. Doveva solo trovare il modo di farsi amico anche questo. I libri erano sempre stati suoi amici. Doveva solo trovare il modo di farsi amico anche questo._

Ed ecco l'illuminazione! Con un sorriso astuto, Hermione si chinò a parlare con la pila di carte che si portava dietro ogni giorno. Poi si allontanò con aria indifferente, facendo finta di aver da fare all'altro lato della stanza. Con la coda dell'occhio, vide che tre dei tomi più grossi si erano sollevati ed avevano zampettato sulle loro rilegature fino a circondare l'antico manuale. Quindi, si erano inclinati verso di lui e adesso sembravano immersi in una fitta conversazione, fatta di pagine fruscianti e battiti di copertine.

Ma lei era troppo stanca. Con un ennesimo sospiro, un singulto di felice abbandono, poggiò per un attimo la testa sul ripiano dove erano raccolte le innumerevoli fialette dei suoi inutili tentativi e scomparve in un sonno profondo… giusto in tempo per sentirsi tirare la veste da qualcosa di molto insistente.

Si girò sonnacchiosa ed irritata, e spalancò gli occhi per la sorpresa. Un grosso volume aveva agganciato la punta della sua copertina al suo vestito e la stava strattonando gentilmente per svegliarla. Tutti gli altri libri si erano alzati in circolo e battevano ritmicamente le copertine, come per un applauso. In mezzo al cerchio, con aria bizzarramente vittoriosa – ma come potevano dei libri avere un'espressione? – c'erano gli altri due grossi tomi che sospingevano delicatamente avanti l'antico manuale, che sembrava molto timido. Poi Hermione capì: rischiava di disfarsi da un momento all'altro.

Intenerita, lo raccolse tra le braccia e cominciò a cullarlo. Il manuale era evidentemente beato. E lentamente, molto lentamente, aprì le sue pagine fino a rivelarle una nota scritta in un inchiostro nero reso violaceo dagli anni.


	7. L'amaro sapore della vittoria

**LA SCOMMESSA**

by Lady Memory

_Una piccola storia spensierata, completamente AU e OC, scritta per il piacere di giocare con le parole. Da non prendere assolutamente sul serio. _

_Consueto disclaimer: Ovviamente, i personaggi di questa storia non mi appartengono. Un ringraziamento a JKR per averli inventati e per averci dato il permesso di continuare a farli vivere._

**7\. L'amaro sapore della vittoria**

Il mattino seguente, Hermione apparve in sala professori sprizzando letteralmente felicità. Tutti notarono immediatamente il cambiamento, e si scambiarono occhiatine incredule ma soddisfatte. La loro bambina prodigio non aveva tradito le aspettative. Come diavolo ci fosse riuscita riguardava solo lei, ma ormai erano anni che sapevano che "chi dice Granger dice straordinario!" ed erano più che felici di inchinarsi al detto.

Severus in compenso sembrava molto meno felice. Aveva un'aria tesa e un aspetto sciupato, dimagrito. Hermione gli passò davanti naso all'aria, con una faccia altera che non prometteva nulla di buono.

Poi arrivò l'annuncio in sala professori.

Hermione fece un ingresso da diva. La folla festante, in ansiosa attesa, non vedeva l'ora di godersi la sfida. "Il problema di non avere la televisione," pensò per un attimo la ragazza. Indubbiamente, la mancanza di tecnologia nel mondo magico rendeva la vita meno variata ma offriva divertimenti ben più pericolosi.

Con arte consumata – non per nulla erano anni che si esibiva in classe –centellinò brandelli di notizia fino a veder quasi salivare di curiosità gli astanti, bramosi del sangue dei contendenti. Ma non disse effettivamente nulla finchè non arrivò Snape, pallido nel suo abito nero.

"Penso di aver trovato qualcosa," allora buttò lì con nonchalance, e tutti trattennero il respiro. "Sarei felice se voleste accettare il mio invito e partecipare come testimoni al momento dell'assaggio della pozione da parte del professor Snape."

La folla esultò; Severus no. Lentamente, molto lentamente, incrociò le braccia. I colleghi si erano aperti a ventaglio intorno a lui per lasciare spazio ai due protagonisti della sfida.

"Dunque, Granger," disse Severus col morbido tono serico che utilizzava magistralmente in queste occasioni, "vorresti farci credere che sei riuscita a distillare la pozione Oppositus?"

Improvvisamente, la ridicolaggine della sola supposizione lo colpì con tale intensità da farlo raddrizzare di colpo mentre gli splendevano gli occhi. Andiamo! La pozione Oppositus! Una delle pozioni più difficili al mondo! Il sogno di ogni pozionista emerito! Come poteva esserci riuscita quella ragazzetta? Ogni residuo timore venne spazzato via da un sollievo così potente che quasi scoppiò a ridere.

Hermione era impallidita a sua volta, ma di rabbia. "Allora sei d'accordo per provarla, Snape, o preferisci ritirarti?"

"Sarò felice di partecipare al divertimento, Granger. Ma ricordati che ti avevo avvisato."

_Perché diamine voleva cacciarsi in quel vespaio, la dannata ragazza? Perché non aveva accettato una onorevole ritirata quando le era stata offerta? Sinceramente, era dispiaciuto per lei, ma una lezioncina sull'umiltà le avrebbe fatto solo bene._

"Benissimo, Snape," replicò invece quietamente lei, "allora vi aspetto tutti oggi pomeriggio nella sala pozioni piccola, per il tè… e l'assaggio," concluse, guardandolo con occhi così stranamente ambigui che di colpo, l'ansia riassalì Severus e cancellò la gioia segreta che aveva provato ad immergersi in quello sguardo.

... ... ...

Il pomeriggio sembrò non arrivare mai. C'era una grande eccitazione in giro, e per la prima volta, persino i professori erano distratti e con la testa da tutt'altra parte durante le lezioni. Molti studenti la fecero franca, e molti altri riuscirono invece a prendere voti spropositatamente alti con affermazioni ridicole del tipo "per effettuare correttamente un incantesimo, si deve avere una bacchetta".

La tensione salì inarrestabile fino all'ora del tè, quando una piccola folla si riversò nella stanza appositamente preparata per la prova. Hermione l'aveva addobbata come per un buffet, e gli elfi avevano superato sé stessi per riempirla di piccole ghiottonerie. In mezzo alla saletta, troneggiava un ampio tavolo colmo di dolci, e al centro del tavolo, spiccava un piccolo calderone fumante, con un mestolo delicatamente poggiato al suo fianco sulla tovaglia ricamata.

Con un coro di esclamazioni stupite e deliziate, i professori si avvicinarono per osservare meglio. Hermione fece la sua apparizione sotto l'arco della porta, accolta da un applauso spontaneo, e sorridendo esitante invitò i colleghi a servirsi. Non chiedevano di meglio; la curiosità e l'eccitazione avevano grandemente stimolato l'appetito di quegli adulti compassati ritornati bambini, i cui occhi scintillavano pregustando un ottimo dessert e un divertimento inaspettato.

Hermione invece stava cominciando a pentirsi di tutta quella sceneggiata. Avrebbe voluto essere sola con Snape come nelle loro solite lezioni, per le quali ormai provava una nostalgia irresistibile, e avrebbe voluto che lui potesse osservare, assaggiare e criticare in completa pace dello spirito. Ma la cosa le era sfuggita di mano. Eh, l'orgoglio era una gran brutta cosa. E lei purtroppo, orgogliosa lo era da sempre…

"Allora, cara," bofonchiò Pomona, sgranocchiando una fetta di crostata, "dicci qualcosa di più su questa pozione. Come hai fatto a ricostruirla? E soprattutto, quali sono i suoi effetti?"

Hermione sospirò dentro di sé e si sentì improvvisamente molto insicura. Aveva seguito meticolosamente tutte le istruzioni che le aveva rivelato l'antico volume in cambio di coccole e di un restauro accurato. Ma poteva davvero essere sicura del risultato? Per un attimo, immaginò il disastro e le si piegarono le ginocchia per il panico. Ma già Minerva le era accanto, sorridente e tranquillizzante.

"Siamo tutti molto curiosi, Hermione," le disse con affetto. "Ma non c'è bisogno di rivelarci i tuoi segreti professionali. Ci basta vedere quanto tempo hai dedicato a questa pozione per capire l'impegno che ti ha richiesto. Comunque vada, sei stata bravissima."

Anche se le aveva parlato come avrebbe parlato ad una delle ragazzine del primo anno, Hermione si sentì immensamente confortata. Si rivolse alla cerchia che la guardava con grande aspettativa.

"La pozione Oppositus," spiegò con voce tornata chiara e cristallina, "è, come forse sapete, una pozione rigenerante."

Una rapida occhiata alle facce dei circostanti le fece immediatamente capire che invece non ne sapeva niente nessuno, neanche, incredibilmente, Minerva e Filius. Il pensiero che avessero spudoratamente mentito col loro atteggiamento supponente per tutto quel tempo le diede una gioia profonda. Avevano parteggiato per lei fin dall'inizio, e il suo cuore si riempì di affetto.

"Questa pozione venne creata nei primi anni del milleseicento da Elfric Ranulf, pozionista che desiderava fare una sorpresa a sua moglie. La pozione Oppositus infatti migliora, esalta o se preferite… corregge i difetti fisici. In parole povere, è una pozione di bellezza."

Ci fu un coro di esclamazioni soffocate. Tutti erano stati presi di sorpresa. Avevano immaginato chissà quali effetti letali, e invece…

Hermione deglutì e continuò abbassando la voce, "All'epoca, ebbe un successo incredibile, come potete immaginare. Ranulf ne mise in commercio un certo numero di dosi che presto raggiunsero prezzi esorbitanti. Ma infine la pozione venne ritirata dal mercato perché, in alcuni rari casi, poteva avere effetti secondari non troppo piacevoli."

L'interesse si ravvivò di colpo a questo dettaglio inaspettato, e tutti rialzarono gli occhi verso la ragazza al centro della stanza.

"Alcuni aspetti fisici venivano fin troppo accentuati, e ne risultavano quindi caratteristiche grottesche. Ma Ranulf rinunciò a modificare la pozione e presto esaurì le scorte disponibili in quanto ben pochi dei suoi acquirenti abituali – e soddisfatti - erano disposti a rinunciare ai suoi benefici. Benefici, voglio ricordare, a lunga durata ma tuttavia non permanenti. Poi la moglie di Ranulf morì, e questo segnò definitivamente la fine della produzione."

Silenzio di nuovo. Hermione si schiarì la voce.

"Ecco," disse timidamente, "da allora molti pozionisti emeriti hanno provato a ricreare la Pozione Oppositus, senza mai riuscire a produrre altro che distillati scadenti, dai risultati molto… opinabili."

Con la solita brusca franchezza, Hooch la interruppe, "Tutto questo è molto bello, cara, ma cosa ti ha fatto credere di aver trovato una soluzione?"

Hermione fece per rispondere, ma Minerva tagliò corto al posto suo. "Questo lavoro è di Hermione e i suoi metodi sono ovviamente riservati. L'importante è che qui c'è la pozione, e presto ci sarà una cav… qualcuno che si è detto disponibile a provarla."

Poi l'anziana strega si girò verso la ragazza. "Suppongo tu abbia preparato un antidoto per ogni evenienza."

"Oh, certo!" esclamò immediatamente Hermione.

"Benissimo," replicò Minerva e si guardò intorno con la sua solita aria efficiente. "Allora, dov'è il nostro collaudatore?"

Il buonumore ormai aleggiava in sala, e alcune delle donne presenti riempirono la tazzina del tè con la mistura fumante, dicendo allegramente a Hermione, "Se la cosa funziona, ne voglio un poco anch'io, cara. Spero che me la lascerai provare."

Unendosi al gruppo festante, dopo aver riempito la sua tazzina con una determinazione che confermava ulteriormente la fiducia dei colleghi in Hermione, Poppy dichiarò con un gran sorriso, "Direi che una pozione di bellezza non può che far bene al nostro Severus!"

Tutti scoppiarono a ridere, e in quel momento la figura nera di Snape si stagliò sotto la porta.

"Ci stiamo divertendo, vedo," disse col suo tono sarcastico. "Ma penso che il divertimento migliore debba ancora arrivare… non è vero, Granger?"

La scrutò con occhi sardonici e lei impallidì per la tensione. Per la millesima volta in quel giorno rimpianse amaramente di aver dato l'avvio a tutta quella faccenda. Ma ormai era impossibile ritirarsi.

Tutti fecero largo al nuovo arrivato, che si avvicinò guardingo al calderoncino bollente.

"Molto ben studiato, Granger. L'effetto è davvero scenografico," disse Snape con un ghigno beffardo che sottintendeva che oltre all'aspetto, non ci sarebbe stato nient'altro. "Vediamo adesso se funziona come sostieni."

Per una frazione di secondo, la mano gli tremò impercettibilmente. Poi Severus prese il piccolo mestolo, lo immerse nel liquido fumante e se lo portò alle labbra.

Un'esplosione ed un lampo abbagliante riempirono la sala, e un grido collettivo si alzò al soffitto mentre tutti si strofinavano gli occhi, stupiti e allarmati, temporaneamente accecati da quella luminosità estrema e storditi dal botto inaspettato.

Quando le grida e la confusione cessarono, Minerva esclamò sbalordita, "Ma… ma dov'è Severus?"

Del nero professore di pozioni sembrava non essere rimasto più niente. Hermione spalancò occhi e bocca in preda al panico, mentre l'anziana donna le chiedeva ansiosamente, "Ti risulta che questo possa essere uno degli effetti collaterali indesiderati della tua pozione, Hermione?"

"N-no, no. NO!" balbettò la ragazza, atterrita. "Il massimo che può accadere è… è appunto un effetto indesiderato come capelli troppo lunghi o un naso troppo grande."

E allora arrivò il commento rassicurante di Filius, "Nessuna pozione che io conosca fa scomparire le persone. Per me, è stato solo un abile trucco di Severus per squagliarsela."

Gli astanti si guardarono in faccia, sollevati all'ipotesi. Tuttavia, le donne che avevano riempito le tazzine di pozione si affrettarono a svuotarla nelle piante in vaso che ornavano la sala, provocando gioiose crescite multicolori e uno sbocciare tripudiante di fiori.

"Basterebbe solo questo a dimostrare che la pozione è innocua," borbottò ancora Filius. Ma Minerva incrociò la braccia e disse severamente, "Non possiamo sapere cosa è accaduto. Quindi, proibisco a tutti di utilizzare questa pozione finchè non sapremo che fine ha fatto Severus."

Si girò verso Hermione, che pareva sull'orlo delle lacrime.

"Mi spiace tantissimo, cara. Non mi sarei mai aspettata una fine simile per la tua dimostrazione. Però, pur con tutta la mia fiducia, tu capisci che non posso permettere che questo esperimento vada avanti. Aspetteremo qualche ora per capire cosa sia accaduto e vedere se Severus ricompare. Ma se non lo vedremo riapparire, allora…"

L'anziana donna deglutì. "Non voglio neanche pensare a quel che potrebbe essere successo."

... ... ...

**Nota dell'autore:**

_Ciao Bianca! Che piacere rivederti qui! :)_


	8. Raccogliere i cocci può far male

**LA SCOMMESSA**

by Lady Memory

_Una piccola storia spensierata, completamente AU e OC, scritta per il piacere di giocare con le parole. Da non prendere assolutamente sul serio. _

_Consueto disclaimer: Ovviamente, i personaggi di questa storia non mi appartengono. Un ringraziamento a JKR per averli inventati e per averci dato il permesso di continuare a farli vivere._

**8\. Raccogliere i cocci può far male alle mani**

La serata arrancò verso la fine. Una fine molto cupa.

All'ora di cena, un paio d'ore dopo la sparizione, non c'era ancora alcuna traccia di Severus. I suoi colleghi si sedettero a tavola pensierosi. Hermione mandò a dire che preferiva non partecipare e che avrebbe spilluzzicato un toast in camera sua, ma venne snidata da Minerva che la trascinò in Sala Grande quasi di forza. Gli studenti mangiavano facendo il solito chiasso, e questo smorzò le conversazioni, a parte brevi commenti volanti che si intrecciavano da un lato all'altro della tavolata.

La sparizione del professore di Pozioni aveva dato il via ad una specie di lotteria dei pronostici, in cui ognuno dava una sua interpretazione dell'accaduto... a seconda di come vedeva la cosa, ovviamente. C'era chi pensava che Severus se l'era squagliata e sarebbe tornato dopo aver architettato una spiegazione plausibile per la sua fuga vergognosa; chi invece riteneva che fosse corso a documentarsi meglio prima di affrontare la prova; altri commentarono francamente che non sapevano cosa pensare, ma nessuno mise in dubbio le capacità di Hermione. La cosa la rinfrancò molto, perché era arrivata a cena terrorizzata all'idea di venir sottoposta ad una specie di processo fatto di occhiate ostili.

Minerva, che a tavola se l'era tenuta vicino, aveva fatto il possibile per rincuorarla e alla fine, era arrivata a dirle,"Devi pensare che Severus ha il doppio della tua età e una grandissima esperienza in materia di pozioni. Se ha accettato di provare la tua creazione, aveva evidentemente capito che non c'erano pericoli… sai, i pozionisti hanno i loro metodi… credo ci sia una specie di sesto senso per queste cose…"

E le aveva stretto la mano come una vecchia zia affettuosa.

Tutto molto bello, aveva considerato Hermione dentro di sé, ma nella sua ansia protettiva, Minerva non si era resa conto di star parlando proprio con una futura pozionista. Tutte quelle sciocchezze sul sesto senso non avevano appunto "senso".

Nel suo anno di studio precedente, Hermione aveva letto varie storie su pozionisti audaci che avevano finito per avvelenarsi da sé stessi. Addirittura, aveva scoperto un libretto in biblioteca che, ricalcando le storie poliziesche babbane, presentava ben dieci casi particolari ancora irrisolti sotto il titolo "Scomparse misteriose: fatalità, delitto o suicidio?" e ne elencava i nomi attribuitigli dalla fantasia popolare: "Il caso del dente di drago marcio" oppure "Il caso dell'osso disossato". All'epoca l'aveva trovato divertente, ma adesso non avrebbe voluto rientrare a far parte di quella casistica, magari sotto il titolo de "Il caso del professore scomparso".

Un ulteriore avvenimento giunse poi a scompigliarle definitivamente i nervi.

Nonostante l'antipatia che provava per Hermione, Sibilla ne aveva una grande stima. O meglio, aveva una grande stima per le sue doti di "sgobbona", come soleva dipingerla ai colleghi quando Hermione non era presente.

A tavola aveva cominciato a lanciare messaggi criptati del tipo, "il mio Occhio Interiore mi assicura che Severus sta benissimo." Da quando si era saputa la verità sulla vicenda Potter, ovvero che la prima profezia era stata rivelata appunto da Sibilla, e che a quella se ne era poi aggiunta un'altra al momento della reincarnazione di Voldemort, la veggente si era sentita ammantare di gloria imperitura. Nessuno avrebbe più potuto criticarla, e anche il "ronzino", come continuava a definirlo lei, aveva dovuto ammettere che gli umani, nella loro follia, sono a volte guidati da forze incomprensibili persino ai centauri.

Avvolta quindi da questa aura di splendore, Sibilla si sentiva autorizzata a lanciare oscuri avvertimenti e profezie che, data la loro nebulosità, potevano essere interpretati in tantissimi modi… dopo che gli eventi si erano verificati.

Ma quella sera, Sibilla era mossa da ben altre forze. Aveva preso coraggio bevendo più del dovuto, e i vicini si accorsero che le sue predizioni si stavano facendo sempre più concrete quando cominciò a borbottare ripetutamente la stessa frase, "Come una farfalla, esco dalla crisalide! Come una farfalla, apro le mie ali!"

A fine cena, uscì dalla sala barcollando, con un sorriso vacuo stampato sul viso. Hermione ebbe un impulso premonitore e si precipitò sulle sue orme in tempo per vederla entrare nella saletta di Pozioni ed afferrare il mestolo. Minerva, arrivata subito dietro di lei, ebbe un grido d'avvertimento.

"Non farlo!"

Ma la veggente era determinata e, con una rauca risata, ribattè sprezzante, "Non puoi impedirmelo, Minerva! Come una farfalla, mi librerò nell'aria!" E inghiottì voracemente la pozione.

Non accadde nulla, e per un momento, i visi delle tre donne rifletterono intensamente solo i loro sentimenti predominanti: sollievo per Minerva ed Hermione, delusione per Sibilla.

Poi, l'espressione della veggente cambiò di colpo, e con un singhiozzo, la donna si posò le mani sulla testa. Hermione fece un passo indietro e Minerva ansimò d'orrore. Le orecchie di Sibilla si stavano ingrandendo spropositatamente e diventavano via via larghe come quelle di un elefante e ancora di più, sempre di più, in un crescendo che pareva destinato a non finire mai.

"Come… ali di farfalla…" balbettò Minerva, incapace di distogliere lo sguardo dalla sfortunata collega, e Hermione guardò con lei, in una sorta di fascinazione morbosa.

Per un lunghissimo attimo, Sibilla stette di fronte a loro come un lepidottero mostruoso, le orecchie enormi che ormai toccavano terra palpitanti. Poi il peso di quelle appendici smisurate vinse la sua resistenza, e la veggente cadde sul pavimento, piangendo e gridando.

"Presto, l'antidoto!" comandò Minerva, ed Hermione, riscossasi dalla trance, si precipitò verso un flacone nascosto in un angolo. Come Merlino volle, fecero inghiottire alcuni sorsi alla sfortunata strega che, ormai atterrita, si rifiutava di collaborare e accusava Hermione dell'accaduto.

"Ora basta, Sibilla!" le ordinò fermamente Minerva. "Eri stata avvisata di non toccare la pozione, eravate stati avvisati tutti!"

L'ansia e l'agitazione che le stringevano le viscere furono felici dell'occasione di sfogarsi che le veniva presentata, e la povera Sibilla si prese una lavata di capo come mai le era capitata dai tempi in cui, bimba di sei anni, aveva pasticciato con la bacchetta di sua madre, trasformandola per alcune ore in un rospo. Come avesse fatto suo padre a capire che quell'anfibio gorgogliante era sua moglie restava per Sibilla tuttora un mistero, anche se aveva sentito alcune frasi decisamente illuminanti sul rapporto che legava i suoi genitori.

Le orecchie le si sgonfiarono leggermente, ma restarono tuttavia di proporzioni allarmanti, e a quel punto, Sibilla cominciò a singhiozzare disperatamente, dicendo che aveva mal interpretato le premonizioni del suo Occhio Interiore che aveva voluto avvisarla, non certo tradirla come invece aveva fatto quella detestabile ragazza di fronte a lei, che l'aveva sempre odiata sin dai tempi di scuola e non le aveva mai creduto e aveva sparlato di lei e si era rifiutata di… seguire… le… sue… lezioni…

Distrutta dallo shock emotivo e dall'alcol sbevazzato, Sibilla si addormentò di colpo sull'ultima frase, lasciando Minerva e Hermione interdette. Poi, l'anziana strega si rivolse alla giovane pozionista fallita – così ormai si vedeva Hermione – e le chiese quietamente, "Signorina Granger, tu sai che non ho mai dubitato di te e delle tue capacità. Ma a questo punto mi domando: cosa accidenti hai mescolato in quel calderone?"

Apostrofata con quel "signorina" così formale che non sentiva da secoli, Hermione scoppiò a piangere anche lei, e per un quarto d'ora, Minerva dovette esercitare tutta la sua pazienza ed esperienza per calmare i singhiozzi della ragazza che giurava che avrebbe lasciato Hogwarts e il mondo magico per ritirarsi per sempre in qualche monastero in Tibet.

Infine, Minerva creò una barella con un tocco delicato della sua bacchetta, vi issarono la svenuta Sibilla e la seguirono fino all'infermeria, dove trovarono una Poppy silenziosa, perplessa e delusa.

"Peccato," disse la Guaritrice in un sussurro a Hermione. "Ero sicura che ce l'avresti fatta."

Poi aveva guardato gli occhi arrossati della ragazza e aveva rettificato, in un tentativo illogico di sollevarle il morale, "In effetti, ne sono ancora sicura. Dobbiamo solo capire cosa non ha funzionato…"

... ... ...

Tornando tristemente verso le sue stanze, Hermione rimuginò sul problema. Era possibile che l'antico volume l'avesse ingannata? In fin dei conti, veniva dalla sezione proibita. Libri oscuri e malvagi, traditori per essenza. Un cupo rossore le invase le guance. Se davvero era così, l'avrebbe fatto a pezzi. Avrebbe lacerato le sue pagine striscia per striscia, le avrebbe radunate in mezzo alla sala di pozioni, avrebbe ballato su di loro riducendole in poltiglia, poi le avrebbe bollite nel calderone e infine bruciate sulla fiamma del…

Di colpo, si fermò e si guardò attorno. Le sue gambe e il suo inconscio l'avevano tradita, e Hermione, come vuole la tradizione, involontariamente era tornata sul luogo del delitto: la saletta di pozioni.

Era molto tardi, il castello era immerso in una quiete sonnolenta, e in quella pace sovrannaturale, la ragazza si diresse verso il calderone e guardò il liquido ormai freddo e immobile.

Che cosa diavolo aveva sbagliato? Perché non aveva funzionato? Perché, perché, perché? C'era di che ammattire per la rabbia, la delusione, la frustrazione… e diciamolo pure, il rimorso. Dove era finito il Professor Snape? Cosa gli era successo? Con una stretta al cuore, dovette riconoscere che le mancava tantissimo, e avrebbe dato qualunque cosa per poterlo rivedere sano e salvo.

Sospirò di pena, sentendo di nuovo le lacrime salirle agli occhi. Perché aveva iniziato tutta quella storia? Cosa le aveva fatto credere che ci sarebbe riuscita? Perché era stata così stupidamente orgogliosa e testarda?

"Perché?" mormorò sentendo una gran pena per sé stessa oltre che per le sfortunate vittime di quella scommessa, e sospirò profondamente, un gran sospiro tremulo di pianto.

Poi si bloccò. Le sembrava di aver udito un altro sospiro simile al suo. In quella stanza c'era forse l'eco? Non ci aveva mai fatto caso. Tese l'orecchio in ansiosa attesa ed ecco, il sospiro puntualmente si ripetè, triste come il suo, accorato come il suo. Ma da dove veniva?

Un'idea pazzesca le attraversò il cervello folgorandola sul posto. La ragazza si chinò di scatto, accovacciandosi sul pavimento, e con mano tremante alzò la tovaglia che strisciava terra.

E lì, rannicchiato contro una zampa del tavolo, seduto a terra con le braccia avvolte attorno alle gambe, c'era il professor Snape.

Che Hermione rimanesse di sale per la sorpresa è dire poco. Ma quello che l'aveva fatta letteralmente ammutolire era ben altro. Il Professor Snape era diventato la miniatura di sè stesso: non era più alto di una ventina di centimetri!


	9. Perché dovrei crederti?

**LA SCOMMESSA**

by Lady Memory

_Una piccola storia spensierata, completamente AU e OC, scritta per il piacere di giocare con le parole. Da non prendere assolutamente sul serio. _

_Consueto disclaimer: Ovviamente, i personaggi di questa storia non mi appartengono. Un ringraziamento a JKR per averli inventati e per averci dato il permesso di continuare a farli vivere._

**9\. Perché dovrei crederti?**

La ragazza e il professore si guardarono negli occhi per un lungo momento, entrambi troppo sbigottiti per parlare. Poi Hermione scivolò lentamente in ginocchio, appoggiò una mano sul pavimento e aprì la bocca come se volesse dire qualcosa… ma rinunciò all'ultimo minuto.

Severus invece, dopo un primo attimo di confusione e di imbarazzo, si erse lentamente in tutta la sua nuova minuscola altezza; poi, sempre con deliberata lentezza, incrociò le braccia e fissò Hermione con uno sguardo in cui rabbia e disperazione combattevano una dura lotta per il predominio.

"Sei venuta a farti quattro risate, Granger?" chiese freddamente. Stranamente, nonostante le piccole dimensioni, la sua voce non era cambiata. Sembrava solo che venisse da molto lontano.

Hermione si chinò ancor più verso di lui, fissandolo affascinata. Così ridotto, era veramente incredibile da guardare. La perfezione dei lineamenti, le pieghe dei suoi abiti, tutto contribuiva a far di Snape la bambola di più squisita fattura che lei avesse mai visto. Ma subito dopo, lo sgomento le attanagliò nuovamente il cuore. Cosa era successo? E lui, come stava?

"Come si sente, Professore?" domandò ansiosa, tornando istintivamente al vecchio rapporto alunna-insegnante.

"Oh, magnificamente!" ribattè febbrilmente Severus, facendo un passo avanti mentre le guance gli si imporporavano di sdegno. La rabbia aveva preso il sopravvento. "Sono stato ridotto alle dimensioni di un pupazzo dalla pozione che TU, Granger, hai preparato e di cui TU, Granger, ti sei vantata con tanta sicumera. Allora, non ti sembra che abbia funzionato egregiamente? Che ne dici, chi ha vinto la scommessa? Tu che hai distillato questo obbrobrio o io che sono stato così stupido da assaggiarlo?"

Hermione era di nuovo sull'orlo delle lacrime. "Mi dispiace!" gemette, felice tuttavia di poter esternare finalmente l'angoscia repressa così a lungo e il sollievo di sentirlo usare i toni caustici a cui lei era ormai abituata. E come faceva sempre in questi casi, si scusò accusandosi, una tattica dal successo infallibile. Almeno, con gli altri professori. "Ero sicura che avrebbe funzionato, non capisco cosa sia successo! Sono stata sciocca e presuntuosa, Severus, non avrei mai dovuto dar retta al mio orgoglio."

Snape sospirò. Quell'accenno all'orgoglio e quell'autoaccusa sembravano aver spento di colpo la sua ira, trasformandola in cupa rassegnazione. Per un fugace attimo, Hermione si sentì meglio. Scusarsi faceva bene al cuore e chissà, magari, miracolosamente, avrebbe anche risolto la situazione tra loro due.

"Dimmi la verità, Granger," disse invece lui, avvicinandosi cautamente a lei e guardandola da sotto in su come si guarderebbe una montagna. "Che cosa hai utilizzato per quella pozione?"

Lei ebbe una fitta di gelosia professionale. "Suppongo che tu conosca la ricetta base", rispose freddamente.

"Hai usato la ricetta base?" ululò lui alzando le braccia al cielo.

"Calma, aspetta!" si affrettò a replicare Hermione. "Ho seguito nuove indicazioni che ho trovato…"

Era sul punto di lasciarsi sfuggire la storia del turpe baratto avuto con l'antico volume e di chiedere magari il suo parere a proposito dell'affidabilità dei libri nella sezione proibita; ma poi, ancora una volta, la gelosia professionale le tappò la bocca.

"Indicazioni che ho trovato consultando altre fonti confidenziali", concluse con alterigia.

Snape strinse i minuscoli pugni e atteggiò le labbra ad una smorfia espressiva. "Non prendiamoci in giro, Granger! Ti conosco fin troppo bene! Che accidenti di libro hai consultato?"

"Non so se posso dirtelo", rispose lei, girandosi e incrociando le braccia con quell'aria irritante di superiorità che, appunto, la rendeva così irritante in questi casi.

"GRANGER! Sei impazzita?" gridò Severus, facendo un ulteriore passo avanti. "Come credi che possa risolvere il disastro che hai combinato se non mi dici quello hai fatto?"

"Giusto!" disse Hermione, illuminandosi come per una subitanea intuizione. "Però tu non devi preoccuparti. La soluzione ce l'ho già io!"

"Quale soluzione?" chiese diffidente Severus.

"Ma l'antidoto, naturalmente!" Poi Hermione aveva intrecciato le mani ed aveva esclamato, apparentemente rivolta al soffitto, "Ecco, vedi? Invece di perdere tempo a fare domande inutili buone solo a confondermi le idee, dovresti bere l'antidoto! Ora te lo prendo, e così risolveremo tutto."

"COSA?" gridò di nuovo Severus dal pavimento. "Non intendo bere nient'altro di tua produzione! Chi mi assicura che funzioni? Anzi, perché dovrebbe funzionare?"

"D'accordo", rispose gelidamente Hermione. "Allora non mi resta che chiamare Minerva e Poppy e lasciare a loro l'incombenza di curarti. Di loro, suppongo, ti fiderai."

Di colpo, Severus parve sgonfiarsi e ridursi a proporzioni ancora più minuscole.

"M-Minerva?" balbettò sgomento. "P-P-Poppy?"

Nonostante la distanza che li separava, Hermione riusciva perfettamente a seguire il filo dei suoi pensieri e vedeva il panico invadergli gli occhi all'idea di essere visto in quelle condizioni da quelle due donne così materne e impiccione. Avrebbe mai potuto riprendersi da quella terribile stoccata alla sua dignità? Con che faccia avrebbe discusso con Minerva in futuro? Sarebbe più riuscito a sfuggire agli sciroppi di Poppy in inverno? E… E cosa avrebbero detto di lui gli altri colleghi?

Schiacciato da quella prospettiva agghiacciante, Snape barcollò, fece un passo indietro e ansimò, "Granger… tu… tu non oserai…"

Hermione seppe di aver vinto. "Senti", disse con calma, "io non so cosa sia successo, ma il mio antidoto non può peggiorare la situazione. Proviamolo, perché se non funziona sarò costretta davvero a chiamare qualcun altro per farmi aiutare."

Severus sembrava essersi pietrificato, ed Hermione lo sollecitò di nuovo.

"Deduco che preferisci l'assistenza del professor Slughorn?" insinuò perfidamente.

Severus ebbe un lungo brivido e si prese la testa tra le mani.

"D'accordo," mormorò, ma il suono delle sue parole non arrivò fino ad Hermione, che fece l'atto di alzarsi.

"D'accordo!" gridò allora lui, diventando nuovamente paonazzo per la collera. "Ma sappi, Granger, che questa me la pagherai! E molto cara!"

"Perché mi minacci, Severus?" disse allora lei con finta innocenza. "Io voglio solo aiutarti."

Poi tese una mano verso di lui. "Sali," lo invitò.

Snape si irrigidì immediatamente. "Come sarebbe?"

"Ti do un passaggio", scherzò lei. "Così ti sarà più facile raggiungere il tavolo e l'antidoto."

"Non ci penso nemmeno!" esplose lui. "Riduci quel mestolo e porta l'antidoto qui!"

"Andiamo, Severus," obiettò lei, avvicinandosi inesorabilmente. "Non complicare sempre tutto."

Severus aveva perfettamente ragione: ridurre il mestolo sarebbe stata una magia facile e sicura, ma Hermione non osava confessare nemmeno a sé stessa quanto desiderasse tenere quel perfetto minuscolo esemplare di essere umano tra le mani. E sempre senza riflettere, si curvò verso di lui.

"Non mi toccare!" Atterrito, Severus indietreggiò freneticamente in cerca di scampo, ma si ritrovò bloccato dalla zampa del tavolo. Nonostante le sue proteste, le dita di Hermione lo snidarono gentilmente, e con estrema delicatezza, si chiusero su di lui.

Serrando con infinita precauzione il piccolo corpo che tentava vanamente di liberarsi, e temendo che potesse sfuggirle e di conseguenza cadere, la ragazza si alzò velocemente da terra. Subito echeggiò un grido di angoscia.

"Aspetta, aspetta, ASPETTA!"

Sollevato così rapidamente ad altezze per lui vertiginose, il povero Severus stava sperimentando una nausea terribile. In preda al capogiro, si aggrappò disperatamente alla mano di Hermione, nascondendo il viso contro le sue dita morbide.

"Scusa, scusa, SCUSA!" implorò allora lei, spaventatissima, chiudendo le mani a coppa per proteggerlo e poi avvicinandole a sé per vederlo meglio.

Il mondo si fermò per un delizioso istante mentre Severus, reso momentaneamente muto dagli allarmanti sintomi che salivano irrefrenabili, si rannicchiava nel cavo della mano di Hermione. La ragazza sentì i capelli di lui sfiorarle le dita facendole delicatamente il solletico, e una stranissima sensazione le strinse improvvisamente - ma molto piacevolmente - la bocca dello stomaco mentre il viso le si arrossava per un'altra sconosciuta emozione, anche questa molto piacevole.

Poi Severus si riprese.

"GRANGER!" strepitò, e lei si decise a deporlo cautamente sul tavolo, dove lui quasi cadde in ginocchio, ancora stravolto per lo shock subito.

"Non… non ti azzardare mai più!" la minacciò, e per un attimo, in ginocchio com'era, sembrò che invece la pregasse.

Prevedendo una nuova esplosione di collera, Hermione si affrettò a prendere il mestolo e rimpicciolirlo con un abile tocco della bacchetta.

"A proposito, Severus," chiese poi disinvoltamente per distrarlo, "ma dov'è la tua bacchetta?"

Lui si stava stropicciando selvaggiamente il viso, probabilmente per riprendersi dalla tragica esperienza appena subita, ma a quella domanda rialzò il capo e una luce di sgomento si accese nei suoi occhi.

"E' qui con me, ma non funziona! Ho provato per ore mentre ero solo, ma non funziona…" ripetè desolato, estraendola dalla cintura.

"Va bene, va bene", disse Hermione con finta allegria, presentandogli il mestolo microscopico colmo di una goccia di antidoto che minacciava di traboccare da un momento all'altro. "Sono sicura che questo sistemerà tutto."

E a questo punto, la ragazza ebbe una nuova sorpresa. Con un'espressione improvvisamente calma, come di chi si prepari ad una rivelazione che sa che farà male ma deve essere comunque detta, Severus alzò la testa e rispose, "No. So già che non può funzionare."

"Ma sei davvero cocciuto!" si arrabbiò lei. "Non hai proprio nessuna fiducia nelle mie capacità! Almeno gli antidoti li ho sempre saputi preparare. Questa è una contro-pozione, DEVE funzionare!" finì quasi con un grido.

Le sue parole l'avevano spaventata terribilmente. Sembrava così sicuro del fatto suo! Ed era indubbiamente un pozionista ben più bravo e con una esperienza infinitamente superiore a quella di lei. Per un attimo, Hermione si sentì gelare. Cosa sarebbe successo se Severus non fosse più ritornato alle sue dimensioni normali? Ma non poteva essere così. Sicuramente era lui che si ostinava, testardo come al solito…

Poi lo guardò e capì che non era ostinazione. Sapeva effettivamente qualcosa che lei non sapeva. Quasi a risponderle, Severus scosse lentamente la testa.

"E' inutile, Granger," disse piano. "Non può funzionare."

La ragazza ricambiò il suo sguardo. Il mestolo tremava nelle sue dita enormi. Incapace di contenere l'agitazione che ormai l'agitava tutta, Hermione lo alzò e, determinatamente, lasciò cadere la goccia sulla tovaglia chiara, dove si allargò come un'affermazione.

"D'accordo," replicò poi con altrettanta calma. "Allora adesso dimmi perché."


	10. Anche dire la verità può far male

**LA SCOMMESSA**

by Lady Memory

_Una piccola storia spensierata, completamente AU e OC, scritta per il piacere di giocare con le parole. Da non prendere assolutamente sul serio. _

_Consueto disclaimer: Ovviamente, i personaggi di questa storia non mi appartengono. Un ringraziamento a JKR per averli inventati e per averci dato il permesso di continuare a farli vivere._

**10\. Anche dire la verità può far male**

Severus Snape alzò la testa verso la creatura immensa che torreggiava sopra di lui. Adesso capiva come doveva essersi sentito piccolo e vulnerabile Gulliver nel paese dei giganti. Solo che lui non temeva per la sua incolumità fisica; sapeva benissimo che, nonostante la svista di poco prima, Hermione Granger aveva un cuore tenero ed un forte istinto di protezione.

No, non erano la sua sicurezza e forse neanche la sua dignità ad essere in pericolo, ma qualcosa di più profondo e importante. Qualcosa che non riusciva a definire bene, ma che gli procurava un dolore sordo. Severus sospirò.

"Rispondi alle mie domande, Granger, e cerca di essere sincera, almeno per una volta," disse poi, senza più nessuna combattività nella voce nonostante le parole pungenti.

Perplessa, ma avendo ormai capito che c'era in gioco qualcosa di grosso, Hermione intrecciò le mani e si mise istintivamente in posa come per un'interrogazione in classe.

"Cosa vuoi sapere?" chiese sommessamente.

"Per caso, solamente per caso, hai cercato quelle informazioni confidenziali nella sezione proibita?"

"Ecco… ecco, sì, direi di sì," rispose lei arrossendo.

"E sempre per caso, hai trovato un libro di pozioni molto antico, magari datato 1650?"

"Forse… ne ho letti tanti…" Hermione faceva la vaga, ma si vedeva che era in tensione.

Severus incrociò le braccia e sospirò di nuovo. "Tanto per essere sicuri, su quel libro c'era una nota in inchiostro scritta a mano?"

Hermione sgranò gli occhi. "Come fai a saperlo?"

Poi arrossì di colpo, rendendosi conto di essersi tradita. Ma Severus non approfittò del vantaggio. Semplicemente, aprì le braccia e rispose con tristezza, "Perché l'ho scritta io."

"TU?!" A questo punto, Hermione era troppo sbalordita per continuare a fingere. "Ma come… ma quando…"

"Non ti agitare, ragazza," rispose amaramente Severus. "Non penserai di essere stata l'unica ad aver avuto l'idea di elaborare quella pozione!"

Si erse nuovamente in tutta la sua micro-statura.

"Anche altri hanno avuto sogni di gloria alla tua età!" dichiarò inaspettatamente, ed Hermione sentì un caldo fiotto di simpatia riempirle il cuore.

"Quindi, anche tu hai provato a ricreare la pozione Oppositus?" chiese con un gran sorriso. Dal tono della conversazione, sembrava evidente che Snape aveva fallito nel suo tentativo, e questo rendeva il fallimento di lei meno penoso da sopportare.

"Non è stata una mia idea," rispose lui imbronciato. "Mi è stato ordinato."

"Ordinato?" si meravigliò Hermione. "E chi sarebbe stato il pazzo che te l'ha chiesta?"

"Ecco… l'Oscuro Signore," replicò Snape profondamente a disagio.

Poi, di fronte agli occhi stupiti di Hermione, improvvisamente sbottò, "Quando ci si reincarna senza naso e con gli occhi rossi, si desidera assumere un aspetto più gradevole! Che tu ci creda o no, l'Oscuro Signore voleva essere bello! Era stato un gran bel ragazzo da giovane e voleva continuare ad esserlo anche da redivivo…"

Hermione scoppiò a ridere. "Scusa," singultò, asciugandosi gli occhi e cercando inutilmente di frenare la sua ilarità.

"Non c'è niente da ridere!" scattò Snape. "Tutti vorrebbero essere più belli di quel che sono! E' umano! E' naturale! Anche io avrei voluto…"

Si rese conto di quel che aveva detto e tacque di colpo, arrossendo imbarazzato.

Hermione pure arrossì a sua volta.

"Scusami," mormorò. "Non volevo offenderti."

Ci fu un lungo istante di silenzio, poi Hermione pensò bene di riavviare la conversazione su un altro binario.

"Allora, hai trovato lo stesso libro che ho letto io?"

"Esattamente," rispose lui, sollevato da quel cambiamento di soggetto. "Ho studiato bene le cose ed ho inserito una nota per le mie consultazioni future."

"Ma la pozione non ha funzionato?" chiese ansiosamente Hermione.

"Ovviamente no. Altrimenti l'Oscuro Signore avrebbe riavuto il suo naso."

A quel punto, anche Severus sembrava aver un accenno di sorriso sulle labbra.

"Ma l'ha provata lui direttamente?" insistette allora Hermione, ormai curiosissima.

"Andiamo, ragazza! L'Oscuro Signore sottoporsi ad un simile azzardo! Conosceva bene il rischio, io stesso glielo avevo fatto presente. Naturalmente, l'ha fatta provare ad un altro…" e Severus sogghignò al ricordo, facendo immediatamente domandare a Hermione, "E quindi?"

"E quindi, Macnair ha passato otto giorni con la proboscide," rispose Severus.

Ci fu un attimo di silenzio, poi i due si guardarono, ammiccarono come due ragazzini e spontaneamente, senza più alcun freno o timore, cominciarono a ridere, e risero fino alle lacrime.

Severus stava ancora ridendo quando notò che Hermione si era ammutolita. Aveva incrociato entrambe le braccia sul tavolo, vi aveva poggiato la testa in modo da essere al suo stesso livello, e adesso lo stava guardando con un'espressione assorta che le donava parecchio.

"Che c'è, Granger?" chiese lui imbarazzato.

"Sai, Snape," disse lei, fissandolo sempre con quell'aria assorta. "E' la prima volta che ti sento ridere davvero."

Lui arrossì violentemente, ma Hermione continuò sognante, "E sai un'altra cosa? Quando ridi sei diverso. Sembri molto più giovane… e anche più bello."

Cadde di nuovo il silenzio mentre Severus restava sbalordito, cercava le parole per rispondere, non le trovava e di conseguenza, arrossiva nuovamente in una splendida sfumatura scarlatta. Avrebbe voluto arrabbiarsi, ma non ci riusciva. Lo sguardo con cui lei lo fissava gli stava facendo sciogliere qualcosa dentro, e la sensazione era troppo dolce per poter essere respinta.

"Dunque!" disse poi Hermione nel suo solito tono pratico, risvegliandosi da quella strana trance e confondendolo di nuovo con quel cambio d'umore repentino. "Ho capito che la pozione non funziona. Ma perché non funziona l'antidoto?"

Severus sospirò. Ormai, lui e i sospiri parevano essere diventati una cosa sola.

"Cosa c'era scritto in quella nota, Granger?"

"Quella che hai scritto tu?" gli sorrise con candore, e lui la fissò ammaliato, dimenticandosi per un momento la sua situazione. "Me lo ricordo benissimo. C'era scritto '_aggiungi quattro semi di Elleboro alla polvere di mummia e mescola in senso antiorario'_."

Qui Hermione si rabbuiò. "Senti, Snape, io ci ho creduto!" disse risentita. "Se era un trucco per rovinare la pozione, perché l'hai lasciato scritto sul libro? A parte il fatto che, se lo dico a Madama Pince, ti caverà la pelle per aver osato rovinarle un volume, ma quanti altri potrebbero-"

"Silenzio!" la sgridò lui, risentito. "Non era un trucco. Se tu avessi seguito quelle informazioni senza la mia correzione, avresti preparato una Pozione Incendiaria all'ennesima potenza. Quella era la mia paura. Invece, con quell'aggiunta, la pozione si trasforma in una nuova formula più innocua, che io ho chiamato Oppostus per via dei suoi effetti."

"Oppostus?" chiese Hermione, interessata. "Ma in fondo, Oppositus e Oppostus vogliono dire la stessa cosa… Oppure no?"

"La pozione Oppostus…" Severus deglutì. Non poteva spiegarle tutto. No, anche se lei gli aveva sorriso e gli aveva detto quelle cose carine, non poteva spiegarle proprio tutto. Perciò, squadrò le spalle e proseguì imperterrito.

"La pozione Oppostus ha effetti simili a quelli secondari e sgradevoli della pozione Oppositus, perché nasce dalla stessa miscela di ingredienti. Purtroppo, la formula della vera pozione Oppositus non si è mai trovata, e temo che mai si troverà. La pozione proposta in quel libro era una formula pericolosa che voleva imitarla, facendo fuori gli imitatori nel tentativo."

"Capisco," disse Hermione in tono giudizioso. "Ma tu non hai pensato di farmi sapere tutte queste cose, vero?"

Severus si guardò intorno nervosamente, poi si guardò le mani, poi guardò di nuovo Hermione, che continuò a parlare con molta calma.

"Hai lasciato che continuassi a sperimentare la mia pozione, sapendo benissimo quel che poteva accadere."

Lo squadrò con evidente disprezzo, e lui si sentì un verme e balbettò confuso, "Non è vero, pensavo che _forse_ ce l'avresti fatta… mi sono persino offerto di provarla per primo…"

Silenzio. Poi Hermione riprese, sempre con molta calma, "D'accordo. Accetto le tue scuse, anche se non me le hai ancora fatte. Ma lo farai."

"Un momento!" protestò Severus, ma già lei continuava freddamente, "Però continuo a non capire perché l'antidoto non dovrebbe funzionare."

"La pozione Oppostus non ha antidoto," replicò lui con voce piatta, ed ebbe la triste soddisfazione di vedere un lampo di orrore negli occhi di Hermione. "Il solo modo di veder svanire gli effetti è di aspettare che, appunto, svaniscano. E' la pozione stessa che decide quanto tempo sarà necessario. Può essere un giorno, potrebbero essere otto come per Macnair, potrebbe essere un anno, potrebbe essere un secolo…"

"Potrebbe essere mai…" mormorò Hermione sconvolta, e si portò le mani alle tempie. "Santo cielo, Severus, e Sibilla? Sibilla e le sue orecchie?"

Si girò verso di lui. "Forse Poppy può far qualcosa!" esclamò atterrita.

"Ne dubito," disse Severus, alzando le spalle. "Ma potete provare. Quel che importa, è che non voglio che faccia qualcosa per me."

Lei lo guardò, stupita e seccata.

"Sei veramente assurdo, Snape!" lo rimproverò. "Ti sei messo in questa situazione per puro orgoglio! Spero che almeno la lezione ti serva… se mai ritornerai alla tua solita statura."

Il silenzio tornò ad aleggiare cupo tra loro mentre ognuno dei due rimuginava sulle parole dette e ascoltate, e Severus ringraziava mentalmente il cielo che Hermione non avesse approfondito la sua indagine. Purtroppo, la sciagurata ragazza aveva ragione. Era stato l'orgoglio a creare il disastro, e l'orgoglio aveva colpito a fondo. Aspettò con ansia che lei si decidesse a parlare, temendo che continuasse con la sua analisi.

Ma per fortuna, Hermione interruppe le sue meditazioni e lo guardò di nuovo.

"Allora, adesso che facciamo?"


	11. L'organizzazione può far danni terribili

**LA SCOMMESSA**

by Lady Memory

_Una piccola storia spensierata, completamente AU e OC, scritta per il piacere di giocare con le parole. Da non prendere assolutamente sul serio. _

_Consueto disclaimer: Ovviamente, i personaggi di questa storia non mi appartengono. Un ringraziamento a JKR per averli inventati e per averci dato il permesso di continuare a farli vivere._

**11\. L'organizzazione può far danni terribili**

Severus aprì le braccia sconfortato. "Per prima cosa, devo trovare un modo di rassicurare Minerva e gli altri, oppure continueranno a cercarmi e a preoccuparsi," disse tristemente.

"Perfetto!" esclamò Hermione, e lui intuì che, ancora una volta, lei era entrata nella parte dell'assistente fidata. Di colpo, si rese conto di come avesse funzionato il trio per tutti quegli anni. Quei due piccoli farabutti di Potter e Weasley avevano avuto una fortuna sfacciata… se solo fosse capitata anche lui, da ragazzo… si incupì, pensando ai suoi giorni da studente.

Ma Hermione stava già macinando idee.

"Devi scrivere un messaggio!" gli intimò.

"C-cosa?" disse lui, spiazzato.

"Guarda, ti rimpicciolisco piuma e pergamena. Scrivi qualcosa di tranquillizzante, che so, che tua zia Clodomira non sta bene e quindi sei dovuto andartene di fretta…"

"Io non ho una zia Clodomira!" protestò automaticamente Severus mentre, accettando il suggerimento di Hermione, si spremeva il cervello alla ricerca di un pretesto che giustificasse la sua uscita di scena avvenuta in un modo così eclatante.

Hermione intanto gli porgeva una piuma, un calamaio e una pergamena, tutti ridotti a dimensioni lillipuziane. Severus pensò ancora un attimo, poi si inginocchiò sulla tovaglia, intinse la penna e scrisse in fretta qualche riga.

"E adesso?" chiese ansimante, porgendo la pergamena ad Hermione e dimostrando con quella domanda tutta la sua fiducia nel piano della ragazza.

"Molto semplicemente, vado a recuperare un gufo che sia molto stanco, in modo che sembri che stia arrivando da lontano, e gli faccio portare il messaggio a Minerva," disse trionfalmente lei, poi ingrandì la pergamena e la guardò con occhio critico, domandando, "Sei stato convincente? Cosa hai scritto?"

"Ma insomma, Granger!" gridò lui esasperato mentre lei, a labbra strette, considerava il messaggio.

"_Una partita di rarissime gengive di scarafaggio della Mongolia appena arrivate all'apoteca di Nocturn Alley…._" mormorò, incurante della sua rabbia. "_Mmmm, occasione unica… Mmmm, impossibile rimandare…_ Sì, può andare," convenne poi e lo lasciò di stucco, aggiungendo, "Sappiamo tutti che non hai il cervello a posto quando si tratta di queste cose."

Quindi, arrotolò accuratamente il foglietto e scappò via, lanciandogli un ultimo avviso, "Faccio prestissimo, non andartene!"

_Certo_, pensò amaramente lui, _e dove potrei andare?_

_... ... ..._

E così, il cerchio si era richiuso. Severus si era seduto sul bordo del tavolo e aveva lasciato penzolare i piedi nel vuoto, compiendo un'azione che erano anni che non si concedeva più, sempre per via del suo orgoglio.

Sospirò per l'ennesima volta mentre ripercorreva con la mente il tragico pomeriggio e l'ancor più tragica serata. Dentro di sé aveva sempre pensato che sarebbe andata a finir male, ma non aveva certo immaginato che…

Oh, andiamo! Aveva sempre saputo che Hermione passava metà del suo tempo in biblioteca, frugando in tutti gli angoli della sezione proibita. Non aveva ancora il permesso completo, perché Minerva era vigile come una leonessa con la sua protetta, ma Severus era più che sicuro che in qualche modo, la dannata ragazza avrebbe saputo aggirare l'ostacolo. Non l'aveva sempre fatto? E con quali incredibili idee e risultati…

In effetti, pensò lasciandosi andare, era davvero in gamba. Molto in gamba. E aveva anche delle belle gambe… no, questo magari non c'entrava troppo al momento. Però aveva un bel sorriso caldo e delle belle dita morbide e profumate, con cui lui aveva fatto conoscenza poco prima. Ma tutto di lei era attraente. Persino ingrandito a quella dimensione, il suo viso non aveva imperfezioni… perché diavolo si era messa a caccia di una pozione di bellezza? Lei non ne aveva bisogno, non era… _sgraziata_ come lui alla sua età.

Ripensò a quando Slughorn, in un momento di ebbrezza didattica, aveva descritto i prodigi della pozione Oppositus in classe. Le ragazze avevano drizzato le orecchie e anche qualcuno dei maschi si era interessato. Ma lui… lui aveva guardato Lily, poi aveva guardato James Potter e aveva pensato che valeva la pena provare. Era stato allora che aveva scoperto quel libro nella sezione proibita. Slughorn gli aveva firmato un permesso, pensando che gli servisse per una ricerca sugli incantesimi, Flitwick gliene aveva controfirmato un altro, pensando che gli servisse per una ricerca sulle pozioni. Entrambi si erano meravigliati, ma poi si erano fidati di Severus, e lui come li aveva ripagati? Leggendosi tutto quello che aveva potuto trovare in due pomeriggi e scoprendo quel volumone antico e consunto. Ricordava ancora la rabbia che aveva provato quando aveva completato la pozione ed una gocciolina gli era sfuggita dal mestolo, cadendo sul pavimento e creando un cratere di quasi due metri di diametro.

Il castello aveva vibrato, si erano sentiti passi frenetici sulle scale, e lui, in preda al panico, aveva fatto evanescere il tutto appena in tempo per sostenere lo sguardo indagatore di Slughorn. Giustificare il cratere era stato più difficile, ma insomma, se l'era cavata, anche se Slughorn l'aveva scrutato con sospetto per le due settimane successive. Tuttavia, era una scuola di maghi e qualche incidente doveva pur avvenire! Così Slughorn l'aveva perdonato e si era nuovamente incantato davanti alla sua abilità di pozionista in erba. Ma Severus aveva pensato che era nato brutto, e brutto sarebbe rimasto per sempre; una lacrima gli era scivolata su una guancia e, mentre guardava Lily parlare e ridere con Potter a lezione, aveva capito che no, non avrebbe mai avuto nessuna possibilità con lei…

La porta della saletta si aprì silenziosamente facendo sussultare il mago per la sorpresa e il terrore di trovarsi di fronte qualcuno dei suoi colleghi. Ma grazie al cielo, era di nuovo Hermione, affannata e felice.

"Tutto fatto!" gli sorrise radiosa. "Ho scelto un gufo anonimo, tanto Minerva non è capace di distinguerne uno dall'altro."

Lo guardò come se si aspettasse i complimenti e Severus commentò seccamente, "Almeno ogni tanto qualcosa sai farla giusta, Granger!"

Lei gli tese le mani.

"Dai, vieni," disse affettuosamente, "E' ora di andare a letto."

Severus si irrigidì e il viso gli si imporporò come se fosse un cerino acceso.

Subito dopo, Hermione si rese conto di quel che aveva detto e arrossì furiosamente anche lei, mentre cercava di riparare al danno affrettandosi a spiegare, "Voglio dire, è tardi…"

"Avevo capito benissimo il senso della tua frase, Granger!" dichiarò sdegnosamente lui. "Ma non ho alcuna intenzione di farmi portare da te nelle mie stanze. Non è dignitoso, e oltretutto è una grave mancanza verso il regolamento che impone una netta divisione tra uomini e donne. Inoltre, la mia porta si apre con una parola d'ordine che sempre il regolamento mi vieta di rivelarti."

E per fortuna, pensò a quel punto, dato che la parola scelta era "_dannata ragazza_".

"D'accordo," sorrise tetra Hermione. "Allora penso che ti lascerò qui e andrò a farmi un buon sonno. Ci vediamo domani."

Si guardarono con aria di sfida per qualche secondo, facendo a gara a chi aveva la faccia più scostante. Poi Hermione scosse la testa e si mise a ridere.

"Dai, non fare lo sciocco, Snape! Non vorrai mica dormire tra le pagine di un libro come il Grillo Parlante di Pinocchio, vero?"

Lui si era nuovamente incantato a vederla ridere, e si scosse solo all'ultimo minuto. "Quale Grillo Parlante?" chiese perplesso.

"Quello del film della Disney," cominciò Hermione, poi scosse di nuovo la testa e dichiarò, "Non importa, è un film di Babbani."

Tese la mano verso di lui e disse gentilmente, "Questa volta starò molto attenta."

... ... ...

Hermione camminava per i corridoi col peso leggero di Severus tra le mani. Saldamente aggrappato alle sue dita, il mago si godeva la passeggiata ma soprattutto la vicinanza di lei, respirando la tenue fragranza che veniva dalla sua camicetta e assaporando ognuno dei suoi movimenti aggraziati e precisi.

"Senti," stava dicendo Hermione, "io propongo di infischiarcene del regolamento. In questa dimensione, non puoi certo costituire un pericolo per… per una donna."

Ebbe un sorriso sbarazzino e lui, che stava per reagire male, la invitò invece ad andare avanti con un cenno del capo.

"Stavo pensando che non puoi stare da solo nelle tue stanze. Non sei in grado di far nulla. E' tutto troppo grande per te. E poi domani mattina arriveranno gli elfi per la pulizia, e come ti giustificherai con loro? Magari cercheranno di prenderti per portarti da Minerva o comunque avviseranno qualcuno… e forse ne parleranno tra loro."

Severus rabbrividì. "Gli proibirò qualunque cosa!" dichiarò a denti stretti. "Anche se sono ridotto, sono sempre il padrone!"

"Certo, certo," lo blandì Hermione, "ma come farai a vestirti e a usare… il bagno?" disse arrossendo di nuovo.

Lui ci aveva già pensato, ed aveva pensato anche a soluzioni molto maschili e incuranti delle convenienze.

Ma non poteva spiegarlo a Hermione, che intanto continuava, "Se invece vieni da me, posso organizzarti abiti e cibo, e nessuno ne saprà mai nulla."

"E perché faresti tutto questo, Granger?" chiese lui diffidente. "Che cosa hai veramente in mente?"

"Ma niente, Snape! Cielo, come sei sospettoso!" disse Hermione che invece non vedeva l'ora di avere quell'incredibile bambolotto vivente tutto per sé, con la meravigliosa opportunità di conoscerlo meglio - e soprattutto, di farlo sentire in debito verso di lei - offerta da quella occasione speciale.

"Comunque," aggiunse in tono serissimo, "Se preferisci rifiutare il mio aiuto, devi solo dirmelo. Ti lascerò davanti alla tua porta e lì dovrai arrangiarti da solo."

Tutto sommato, la prospettiva non dispiaceva a Severus, ma non sapeva risolversi a decidere. Era troppo ligio al regolamento, era troppo rispettoso delle convenienze, e soprattutto, era spaventato dalle possibili conseguenze. Ma che scelta aveva?

"Solo… solo per questa notte," disse infine. "Domani troverò un sistema per cavarmela."

"D'accordo," disse Hermione e sbadigliò sonoramente, impossibilitata a coprirsi la bocca. "Allora andiamo da me, ti trasfigurerò un letto dalla mia scatola di fazzoletti."

... ... ... ...

In silenzio, stanchissimi tutti e due dopo quella serata estenuante, arrivarono finalmente, senza intoppi e senza incontrare nessuno, davanti alle stanze di Hermione.

Lei mormorò l'incantesimo, la porta si aprì con un cigolio di benvenuto e le luci si accesero ubbidienti, rivelando un ambiente accogliente e gioioso, colorato e ordinato.

Hermione depositò gentilmente il suo minuscolo ospite sulla scrivania e si stiracchiò voluttuosamente.

"Eccoci a casa," dichiarò, soffocando un altro sbadiglio.

Con gli occhi semi-chiusi per la stanchezza e per la sonnolenza indotta dal dondolio tranquillo della passeggiata nelle mani della ragazza, Severus si guardò attorno e sospirò soddisfatto. Molto, molto meglio delle sue stanze freddamente ospitali, ornate di verde e argento, col camino dai serpenti intrecciati e le luci attenuate che davano un effetto perennemente notturno ad ogni cosa.

Si girò verso di lei con un sorriso di approvazione, quando un'improvvisa apparizione gli gelò il sangue nelle vene.

Con un miagolio robusto, un enorme gatto rossiccio era balzato sulla scrivania e adesso inclinava il muso peloso e sospettoso verso di lui.

Aver affrontato il Signore Oscuro non era niente in confronto alla minaccia rappresentata da quella bestia grande come una palazzina che ora scopriva i denti, leccandosi i baffi con aria interessata. Severus fece un passo indietro e cercò istintivamente la bacchetta, ricordandosi all'ultimo minuto che, ahimè, non funzionava.

"He-Hermione," balbettò allora, e la ragazza si voltò, illuminandosi in viso.

"Crookshanks!" chiamò affettuosamente il bestione, che saltò leggero giù dalla scrivania e andò a strofinarle la testa contro le gambe. "Crookie, tesoro, sono tornata; che cosa hai fatto di bello oggi?"

Hermione si chinò a grattare il gattone dietro le orecchie, e lui manifestò tutta la sua approvazione allungandosi a terra e facendo fusa rumorose come il passaggio di un treno. Poi l'animale alzò il muso e, aprendo gli intelligenti occhi gialli, sembrò accennare all'umano in miniatura che lo considerava intimorito.

Con un sorriso, Hermione lo prese in braccio – il gatto ci stava a malapena – e si avvicinò al tavolo.

"Guarda, Crookshanks, abbiamo ospiti! E' il professor Snape, lo riconosci?"

Il gatto miagolò e tese la zampa verso il mago, ma Hermione lo rimise a terra sgridandolo affettuosamente. "E' un amico, Crookie, quindi non devi fargli del male. Capito?"

Il gatto miagolò di nuovo obbediente, tuttavia Severus, dall'alto della sua scrivania, ebbe l'orrenda sensazione di vedere un luccichio divertito balenare in quegli occhi inquietanti.

"Hermione, non penso che…" cominciò a dire, ma la ragazza lo bloccò subito con un bel sorriso.

"Non ti preoccupare, Severus, è innocuo. Adesso, scusami, ma mi serve il bagno."

Scomparve leggera dietro una porta mentre il mago, rannuvolato, considerava il grosso felino che ricambiava il suo sguardo dal pavimento con aria ben poco rassicurante.

"Innocuo, eh?" borbottò quindi Severus, andando a sedersi sul bordo del paralume che ornava la scrivania. "Be', se non lo sei, stai molto attento, gatto. Anche se sono piccolo, sono sempre un mago."

Da sotto il tavolo, venne un potente miagolio, e Snape cercò di convincersi che era una dichiarazione di assenso.


	12. Non è poi così semplice come sembra

**LA SCOMMESSA**

by Lady Memory

_Una piccola storia spensierata, completamente AU e OC, scritta per il piacere di giocare con le parole. Da non prendere assolutamente sul serio. _

_Consueto disclaimer: Ovviamente, i personaggi di questa storia non mi appartengono. Un ringraziamento a JKR per averli inventati e per averci dato il permesso di continuare a farli vivere._

**12\. Non è poi così semplice come sembra**

Hermione ritornò nella stanza sfregandosi gli occhi. Aveva approfittato per cambiarsi, ed ora indossava una vestaglia rosa, sotto la quale si vedeva l'orlo di una camicia da notte gaiamente colorata… ma camminava a piedi nudi sul folto tappeto che ricopriva il pavimento.

Sentendosi improvvisamente la lingua secca, Severus distolse immediatamente lo sguardo da quella visione. Immagini di ogni tipo gli si stavano affollando nella mente, e lui le scacciò risolutamente. Andiamo! Un'ex-allieva! Un'ex-allieva… che però era diventata una donna decisamente interessante… ma sempre un'ex-allieva. L'aveva conosciuta che aveva dodici anni e i denti da coniglietto…

Ignara del tumulto che stava scatenando, l'ex-allieva in questione si avvicinò a Severus e gli sorrise amichevolmente.

"Come va?" chiese. "Stanco, vero? Adesso ti preparo il letto."

Per un attimo, Severus fu sul punto di chiederle, "Perché, non posso usare il tuo?" ma poi si morse la lingua e si costrinse a rispondere seccamente, "Vedi di far presto, Granger!"

Lei lo guardò perplessa e rispose con uno sbadiglio, "Abbiamo sonno, eh? Ma non c'è bisogno di essere sgarbati! Se non fosse per me, dove saresti adesso?"

"Nel mio letto e nella mia stanza, Granger. E soprattutto, avrei la mia normale statura," ribattè cupamente lui (_e non starei perdendo la mia salute mentale, _aggiunse poi, facendo ben attenzione a non farsi sentire).

"Va bene, va bene, è sempre colpa mia," la ragazza mormorò con calma. Quindi si mise a frugare sistematicamente nel cassetto del comò, finchè ad un certo punto si illuminò e tirò fuori un blocco di classici fazzoletti di carta, di quelli chiusi nel cartone col taglio in mezzo per facilitarne l'estrazione.

"Sapevo di averne ancora una scatola," dichiarò soddisfatta e appoggiò la confezione sulla scrivania. Poi, con un guizzo rapido della bacchetta, trasfigurò il tutto, trasformandolo in un minuscolo letto a baldacchino, gonfio di materassi e coperte rigorosamente bianchi.

"Il suo letto, signore," disse Hermione, accennando un inchino divertito allo stupitissimo Snape. Quindi si fermò per considerare il mago con sguardo critico. "In effetti, pensandoci meglio, avrai bisogno anche di pigiama, spazzolino, dentifricio…"

"Come no," ironizzò lui. "Stai giocando al guardaroba delle bambole, Granger?"

"Spiritoso," bofonchiò lei. "Lasciami pensare…"

"C'è poco da pensare," borbottò Snape, sentendosi molto infelice per tutte quelle fantasie che continuavano a girargli per la mente, minando la sua resistenza. "Sarei dovuto tornare nelle mie stanze."

Hermione si girò e gli fece la linguaccia.

"Guarda che l'hai deciso tu!" ribattè piccata e aggiunse subito, "Non penserai che da solo te la saresti passata meglio, vero?"

Per la seconda volta, Snape fu tentato di risponderle con qualcosa di provocatorio, anzi di provocante, ma si trattenne all'ultimo minuto. A cosa sarebbe servito? Ormai era lì e doveva cercare di sopravvivere fino a quando il potere della pozione sarebbe svanito. E quando sarebbe successo? Non ne aveva proprio idea, ma temeva purtroppo che ci sarebbe voluto molto tempo, se aveva capito il meccanismo con cui agiva l'incantesimo.

Intanto Hermione era rientrata in bagno, aveva trafficato per un po' e poi era ricomparsa esclamando, "Se sei abbastanza veloce, ce la posso fare."

"Fare cosa?" si preoccupò lui.

"Ridimensionare il bagno alle tue misure. Diciamo che posso reggere per una decina di minuti. Ti bastano?"

"Certo," rispose Severus con un ghignetto ironico. Davvero si aspettava che lui le credesse? Ma senza dargli tempo di discutere ulteriormente, Hermione lo prese e lo portò davanti alla porta aperta del bagno, depositandolo gentilmente a terra. Poi, la ragazza si concentrò e Severus vide con stupore tutto l'arredamento del bagno ridursi a dimensioni microscopiche.

"Ci sarà un po' da correre," ansimò lei, arrossata in viso per la fatica, mentre considerava gli spazi giganteschi tra i servizi, che spiccavano lucidi sulle piastrelle enormi. "Ti ho preparato spazzolino e asciugamani puliti. Spicciati!"

Snape la guardò a bocca aperta, poi entrò nella stanza ed Hermione chiuse la porta alle sue spalle.

La ragazza strinse i pugni. L'incantesimo richiedeva una padronanza perfetta ed un controllo continuo per evitare che la tensione a cui era sottoposto ogni oggetto si allentasse. Ma era maledettamente difficile da mantenere, e dopo un po', cominciò a mordersi le labbra per non perdere la concentrazione.

"Spicciati, spicciati, spicciati…" ripeteva come un mantra finchè la tensione si fece insopportabile, e con un piccolo grido, la ragazza cedette.

Un altro grido le fece eco; atterrita, Hermione si precipitò nel bagno tornato di nuovo normale, giusto in tempo per vedere Snape, in calzoni e camicia ovviamente neri, oscillare aggrappato pericolosamente al bordo di un lavabo grande come un lago. Lo afferrò appena in tempo per evitargli una caduta fuori programma e lo posò nel palmo della mano, esaminandolo ansiosamente.

Severus era furioso. "L'hai fatto apposta!" gridò, diventando paonazzo.

"Non è vero!" gridò lei di rimando, e si squadrarono tutti e due ferocemente, lui respirando affannosamente per lo shock e la rabbia, lei respirando altrettanto affannosamente per lo spavento.

"Granger, ti avevo avvisato!" disse poi Snape a denti stretti.

"Sto cercando di aiutarti!" ribattè Hermione con voce acuta, cominciando a sentirsi molto a disagio. Nessuno dei due disse più nulla per qualche secondo, e il silenzio si fece intollerabile.

"Dov'è la tua giacca?" chiese infine la ragazza, nel tentativo di superare il momento.

"Non lo so!" ribattè seccamente lui, incrociando le braccia. Grazie al cielo, era riuscito a completare tutte le operazioni più imbarazzanti prima che il mondo si espandesse così rapidamente. Tuttavia era seccante. Seccante e sgradevole. Seccante, sgradevole, scomodo e fastidioso. Non poteva sopravvivere in un ambiente così… così ostile. L'amarezza lo invase. Eccolo lì, Severus Snape, aiutante di Albus Dumbledore e favorito del Signore Oscuro, professore insigne, eroe di guerra, pozionista emerito: a cosa servivano tutti i suoi titoli in quel momento? Solo a fargli notare quanto crudele era la situazione in cui si trovava.

Hermione sembrava aver percepito la sua frustrazione, perché lo poggiò delicatamente sul cassettone e, in silenzio, si chinò a perlustrare il pavimento del bagno; ma non trovò nulla finchè Severus non le disse con voce piatta, "L'appendiabiti, Granger."

E in effetti, una minuscola giacca nera era appoggiata su un gancio enorme. Sembrava un ritaglio di tessuto dimenticato lì per caso. Sempre in silenzio, Hermione la staccò e gliela porse.

"Mi dispiace," disse poi, e gli occhi le luccicarono di lacrime trattenute.

Severus si sentì imbarazzato. Non era colpa di Hermione… o meglio, non era _soltanto_ colpa sua. Sospirò. Sospirare era la cosa che gli stava riuscendo meglio in quell'orrida giornata. Si infilò la giacca, maledicendo pozioni, pozionisti e scommesse dentro di sé.

"Non importa, Granger. Domani ritornerò nelle mie stanze e…"

"E nell'arco di pochi attimi, avrai addosso Poppy e Minerva," sussurrò lei senza guardarlo. "Ma forse hai ragione tu," concluse poi, asciugandosi velocemente una lacrima fuggitiva. "Forse è meglio così. Loro sapranno aiutarti. Io faccio solo disastri."

Quindi gli tese la mano per invitarlo a salire, e Snape si aggrappò ancora una volta a quelle dita morbide e profumate, sentendosi terribilmente confuso e sì, anche dispiaciuto per lei.

"Pensi che sia possibile portare qui i tuoi abiti con un incantesimo d'Appello?" gli chiese Hermione non appena lo ebbe ricondotto sulla scrivania. La vestaglia le si era slacciata, e lui non aveva il coraggio di guardare.

"Puoi provare, Granger," rispose con voce rauca.

"_Accio_ pigiama di Snape!" disse lei, ma non apparve niente.

Lui arrossì violentemente. "Io uso le camicie da notte," borbottò, sentendosi bruciare le guance per la vergogna. Aspettò tesissimo un commento sarcastico da parte di lei, che invece rimase muta. Poi la sentì mormorare dolcemente, "_Accio_ camicia da notte di Snape."

Un attimo dopo, una delle sue camicie da notte ondeggiava a mezz'aria, e Severus si sentì ridicolo. Non osava alzare la testa e pensava dentro di sé che era stato un pazzo ad accettare l'offerta di Hermione, e che sarebbe stato molto meglio farsi aiutare dal suo elfo personale, minacciandolo di lente torture se solo avesse osato fiatare. E mentre tutte queste considerazioni passavano come lampi nella tempesta della sua mente, la camicia da notte, rimpicciolita a misura della sua taglia attuale, calò dal cielo e si appoggiò lievemente sul letto, spalancando le maniche come una donna in attesa di un abbraccio. Severus sussultò al pensiero, e al vedere quel movimento, Hermione si ritrasse come se lui fosse diventato un drago a due teste.

"Scusami," sussurrò con tono mortificato, pensando evidentemente che lui si fosse nuovamente risentito. "Adesso ti lascio in pace, così potrai riposarti. Aspetta, ti creo un po' di privacy."

E prendendo qualcuno dei libri che teneva su uno scaffale, li impilò rapidamente costruendo una specie di muro, una barriera di carta che divideva in due la scrivania, isolando Severus dalla vista di lei.

"Spero che così vada bene," disse Hermione, sempre con voce contrita. "Non ti preoccupare, non ti disturbo più. Vado subito a dormire anch'io."

Rimase un attimo in silenzio, poi, non sapendo che altro dire, gli augurò malinconicamente buona notte e si girò, avviandosi verso il suo letto.

Severus era rimasto senza parole, sentendosi profondamente a disagio. Dietro la cortina dei libri, tenendo tra le mani la stupida camicia da notte, ascoltò i suoni che venivano dall'altro lato della stanza. Dai fruscii che arrivavano amplificati alle sue orecchie minuscole, intuì che Hermione si era sfilata la vestaglia; poi sentì cigolare le molle del letto.

"Adesso spengo la luce," disse lei. "Tutto a posto?"

"Aspetta, Grang…Hermione!" si corresse Severus all'ultimo momento, e circumnavigò frettolosamente i libri per rientrare nel campo visivo di lei. La ragazza era sotto le lenzuola, appoggiata ad un gomito e tendeva la mano verso la lampada del comodino, l'unica luce rimasta accesa. Lo guardava con un'espressione preoccupata, quasi intimorita, e lui sentì le parole sfuggirgli di bocca prima che potesse ripensarci.

"Senti Hermione, io volevo ringraziarti." Severus deglutì ma poi continuò più spedito, vedendo la gioia incredula che le accendeva di colpo gli occhi. "Non è colpa tua se è andata così."

Lei adesso gli sorrideva, sollevata, quasi felice, e lui sentì di nuovo quella sensazione inebriante in petto.

"Dici davvero?" chiese Hermione con un singhiozzo, sembrando improvvisamente molto tenera ed indifesa nonostante la mole gigantesca. "Davvero non sei arrabbiato con me?"

Le lacrime ora cadevano a grossi goccioloni e Severus provò di nuovo l'insano impulso di andare da lei ed abbracciarla. Ma non poteva. Le sue dimensioni proteggevano entrambi dalle loro pulsioni più sconsiderate. Aveva avuto proprio ragione Hermione quando aveva detto che, in quello stato, lui non poteva rappresentare un pericolo per una donna!

Perciò si limitò a risponderle con voce assurdamente cordiale, "Andiamo, Granger! Ormai sono abituato alle tue sciocchezze. Questa è un po' più grande del solito, ma passerà!"

Fece un sorriso tirato, sentendosi molto stupido, ma si rinfrancò notando come lei lo guardava. Tuttavia non era preparato a quello che arrivò dopo.

"Sei molto caro, Severus," disse Hermione, scoccandogli un sorriso radioso che scompigliò tutti i suoi pensieri e lo lasciò totalmente afono. Lei gli sorrise di nuovo, poi si avvoltolò nelle coperte e sbadigliò, "Allora grazie e buona notte!"

La luce si spense di colpo, lasciandolo smarrito e desideroso sul bordo della scrivania. Poi, nel silenzio rotto solo dal ticchettare della sveglia, Hermione mormorò assonnata, "Però… sai una cosa, Severus?"

"Cosa?" chiese subito lui ansiosamente.

"Preferisco… quando mi… chiami… Hermione…"

Un placido respiro tranquillo gli fece capire che si era addormentata, senza possibilità per lui di continuare quel dialogo così strampalato e così intrigante. Per un lungo momento, Severus rimase in attesa, sperando irragionevolmente che lei si svegliasse. La luce della luna filtrava attraverso le persiane socchiuse della finestra, e man mano che il mago si abituava alla penombra, quella sottile luminosità gli rivelava nuovamente i dettagli della stanza che lo ospitava. Ma lui non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo dalla forma di lei, addormentata e sognante, un braccio sotto il cuscino, l'altro ripiegato quasi a proteggere il viso.

"Il sonno è lo specchio della nostra anima," Severus pensò e indugiò a contemplarla, perso in particolari che, incredibilmente, non gli sembrava di aver mai notato prima di allora. Come i suoi capelli fossero morbidi e ricadessero in spirali ondulate, come le sue ciglia spiccassero sulle palpebre chiuse, e come il suo respiro lieve facesse uno strano effetto alla respirazione di Severus, dato che si sentiva chiudere la gola mentre lo ascoltava, beandosi della sua cadenza regolare.

Senza accorgersene, si era seduto di nuovo sul bordo del paralume, appoggiando il mento sui pugni per guardarla meglio, quando un'ombra improvvisa, nera e gigantesca, comparve al suo fianco. Un miagolio leggero ed irritato lo avvertì che il secondo maschio in quella stanza reclamava i suoi diritti di proprietà sulla fanciulla felicemente addormentata.

Seccatissimo, Severus si alzò e si girò per fronteggiare Crookshanks. Ma, quasi sfidandolo, il gatto posò una zampa enorme davanti a lui, sfoderando leggermente gli artigli. Questo fatto e il luccichio inquietante di quegli occhi gialli convinsero Severus che, per il momento, era meglio lasciar perdere e ritirarsi nei suoi quartieri.

Imbronciato, strascicando i piedi per far capire al dannato animale che no, non era affatto contento della sua intrusione, Severus si avviò al suo letto e scomparve nel mucchio di lenzuola e coperte bianche che sprigionavano un tenue profumo di lavanda. Ben presto, la stanchezza e una ridda di immagini confuse lo fecero sprofondare nell'oblio.

Leccandosi una zampa con aria soddisfatta, Crookshanks si acciambellò vicino al mago addormentato e socchiuse gli occhi, lasciando che un tenue bagliore ne fuoriuscisse come un avvertimento ed una minaccia per tutti coloro che avessero osato introdursi in quella stanza.


	13. L'imprevisto è sempre in agguato

**LA SCOMMESSA**

by Lady Memory

_Una piccola storia spensierata, completamente AU e OC, scritta per il piacere di giocare con le parole. Da non prendere assolutamente sul serio. _

_Consueto disclaimer: Ovviamente, i personaggi di questa storia non mi appartengono. Un ringraziamento a JKR per averli inventati e per averci dato il permesso di continuare a farli vivere._

**13\. L'imprevisto è sempre in agguato, anche nei piani migliori **

Quando si svegliò, Severus provò una strana sensazione. Non era il suo letto, c'era troppa luce, e come accidenti avevano fatto le pareti a colorarsi con quei toni gialli e rossi così allegri?

Poi di colpo ricordò, e il ricordo finì di svegliarlo come una secchiata d'acqua fredda. Era ancora minuscolo, era in camicia da notte e aveva dormito in una scatola di fazzoletti trasformata in un letto dall'intraprendente signorina Granger, che lo aveva sfidato ad assaggiare una pozione il giorno prima. Sfida miseramente fallita, per quel che lo riguardava.

Severus scrollò la testa e sospirò con immensa rassegnazione. Evidentemente, il tributo pagato non era ancora sufficiente a placare l'incantesimo Oppostus, e il mago rabbrividì al pensiero di cosa gli sarebbe stato richiesto prima che il capriccioso sortilegio si dichiarasse soddisfatto e lo liberasse dalle sue grinfie.

Ma poi la mente gli si schiarì ulteriormente, e Severus ricordò che c'era anche un lato piacevole in tutta quella faccenda.

Aveva trascorso la notte con Hermione!

Sì, be', insomma, non proprio con Hermione, ma con un gatto enorme e rompiscatole dall'odore di selvatico, che adesso… Un momento! Che fine avevano fatto la ragazza e il suo dannato felino?

Severus si guardò intorno. Non si vedeva nessuno, ma il letto sfatto all'altro capo della stanza testimoniava che qualcuno lo aveva usato e che quindi lui, Severus Snape, non si era bevuto il cervello la sera prima. Ma dove era la proprietaria del letto in questione?

Severus aprì la bocca per chiamarla, ed a quel punto, ebbe un'altra brutta sorpresa.

... ... ...

Hermione Granger non aveva perso tempo. Quando si era svegliata, aveva contemplato con tenerezza il piccolo uomo così placidamente addormentato nella sua scatola di fazzoletti, ma poi aveva deciso di andare in perlustrazione. Doveva sapere cosa stava accadendo. Come aveva reagito Minerva al messaggio che le era stato inviato la sera prima? Cosa pensava di fare?

E poi, diciamo la verità, c'era anche un altro motivo che la spingeva prepotentemente. Hermione aveva un gagliardo appetito. Fame forse era una parola troppo grossa, ma sicuramente, quando era in momenti difficili, il suo stomaco reclamava cibo. Questa volta, al suo appetito si univa anche il desiderio generoso di sfamare il piccolo ospite nascosto nelle sue stanze, che non avrebbe certo potuto accedere inosservato alla Sala Grande. Perciò, mossa da questo istinto caritatevole, Hermione si era vestita in fretta e furia e se n'era andata in silenzio per non disturbarlo – ma in realtà, per evitare che Severus trovasse da ridire sul suo piano.

In Sala Grande, la mattinata pareva una delle solite. Alunni e professori si abboffavano, chi più, chi meno, con la ricca colazione preparata dagli elfi. Aromi intensi o delicati si intrecciavano nell'aria insieme a brandelli di conversazione, forse ancora un po' sconnessi data l'ora così mattutina.

Hermione raggiunse il suo posto senza guardarsi attorno, tenendo un basso profilo ed un atteggiamento compunto. Si aspettava comprensione e un saluto affettuoso da Minerva, ma l'anziana preside quella mattina sembrava tutto fuorché una vecchia zia. Accolse Hermione con un sollevar di sopracciglia, e ascoltò con espressione arcigna la trepida domanda posta dalla ragazza.

"Come sta Sibilla?"

"Sempre uguale, mia cara," interloquì Poppy, che si era seduta pesantemente accanto a loro e che pareva aver passato una nottata infernale.

"Ho dovuto darle una tripla infusione di pozione Sognidoro stamattina per poter scendere a colazione", borbottò poi la guaritrice, sorbendo golosamente il suo tè caldo a piccoli sorsi.

Hermione raggelò. "Domando scusa," disse con voce esitante, "Ma che previsioni ci sono?"

"Previsioni?" le rispose stupita Poppy, prendendo un toast e spalmandolo ingordamente di marmellata. "E' già tanto che quella donna non tenti il suicidio! Sai bene com'è teatrale, benedetta lei."

"Ecco, dunque, insomma," ritentò Hermione, decisamente preoccupata, "Non c'è modo di aiutarla? Io… io pensavo che qualcosa si potesse fare."

Ma nessuna delle due donne più anziane rispose, nemmeno con un cenno di incoraggiamento, ed Hermione cominciò a sentirsi alquanto a disagio e si fece piccina.

Poi venne il turno di Poppy, che chiese a Minerva, "Hai avuto notizie di Severus?"

La Preside guardò truce la guaritrice e rispose, "Ieri sera mi è arrivato un messaggio."

"Ah, bene," pigolò Poppy, subito entusiasta.

"Nient'affatto," replicò freddamente Minerva. "Sono sicura che è un falso."

Per un attimo, dato che invece si aspettava un annuncio rassicurante, Hermione fu lì lì per tradirsi, dicendole, "Ma come! Se l'ha scritto davanti a me!"

Il risultato fu che ingoiò di colpo il boccone di crostata che stava masticando, rischiando di finire soffocata e tossendo disperatamente per dieci buoni minuti.

Intanto Poppy chiedeva sconcertata, "Un falso? Ma perché, cosa c'è scritto?"

"Si scusa per essersene andato così di corsa a Londra senza avvisarci. La cosa mi ha molto sorpreso," rispose Minerva cupamente. "In tutti questi anni, non mi era mai capitato di ricevere messaggi tranquillizzanti da parte di Severus. Se ne è sempre solennemente infischiato, a maggior ragione quando pensava di essere in pericolo. Quella vita da Mangiamorte che ha fatto, sempre nascosto nell'ombra, sempre a sussurrare segreti ad Albus, è stata molto diseducativa per quel che riguarda le buone maniere."

Hermione sbiancò, ma già l'anziana donna continuava. "Come mai questa volta invece si è sentito in dovere di scriverci? Cosa è accaduto realmente?"

"Forse… forse nel frattempo ha imparato l'educazione," rantolò Hermione, cercando di offrire un'ipotesi credibile prima di ricominciare a tossire furiosamente.

"Sciocchezze!" la liquidarono all'unisono le due donne, e Minerva riprese subito ad enumerare i suoi dubbi.

"E poi, stranezza numero due, il messaggio mi è arrivato con Zeus!"

Hermione inorridì. Dunque Minerva conosceva il volatile scelto come postino? Ma come era possibile? Non aveva mai degnato di un solo sguardo nessuno dei gufi che gravitavano in giro per il castello, anzi, li scacciava con sdegno quando osavano posarsi sulla tovaglia pulita della colazione!

La spiegazione arrivò un attimo dopo.

"Capisci, Poppy? Con Zeus, il mio gufo preferito, quello che uso di solito per la mia corrispondenza privata! Infatti, ieri pomeriggio lo avevo mandato a Sheffield a portare un pensiero ad un'amica che poi mi ha risposto. Come avrebbe potuto andare anche a Londra nello stesso tempo?"

Hermione si sentì gelare. La gola le si era bloccata, e il suo viso cominciava a mostrare segni che un dottore inesperto avrebbe potuto scambiare per cianosi. Ma Minerva ormai era lanciata e dissertava senza curarsi della faccia di chi le stava accanto.

"Quindi, che cosa abbiamo? Un mago che sparisce, e subito dopo ci manda un messaggio in cui ci comunica di star bene ma di essersi dovuto allontanare per comprare una partita di rarissime _gengive di scarafaggio_ a Londra." Il viso le si contrasse in una smorfia disgustata mentre proseguiva, "Però il gufo che porta il messaggio non può essere partito da Londra perché è appena tornato da Sheffield."

"E dunque?" chiese Poppy con l'aria confusa di chi segue senza capire niente.

"E dunque, ne consegue che il messaggio è falso, e chi l'ha mandato voleva farci credere che Severus è a Londra."

Hermione si sentì svenire, ma rinvenne di colpo quando Minerva, con sfoggio sapiente di logica, concluse dicendo, "O forse, è stato effettivamente Severus a mandarlo; ma in ogni caso, non se ne è andato. O si è nascosto qui, o è stato nascosto."

Gli occhi le brillarono di cupa determinazione. "Ma io lo troverò. E troverò anche chi lo ha aiutato. E allora, poveri loro!"

... ... ...

Severus stava inutilmente cercando di parlare, ma per quanto si sforzasse, dalla sua bocca non usciva alcun suono. Inorridito, violaceo per lo sforzo, alla fine si trascinò barcollante fino al bordo della scrivania e studiò lo strapiombo che lo separava dal pavimento. C'era un sistema per arrivare a terra senza sfracellarsi nel tentativo? C'era un'alternativa migliore della caduta libera per riuscire ad arrivare alla porta ed uscire per sempre da quell'incubo?

Mentre si curvava sentendosi il cuore in gola – aveva sempre detestato le altezze! – sentì un movimento rapido vicino alla sua testa ed un rumore simile ad un fremito. Un attimo dopo, stava precipitando nel vuoto con un urlo silenzioso sulle labbra.

Ma la caduta durò solo un secondo, giusto il tempo che la zampa pelosa di Crookshanks gli artigliasse rapidamente la camicia da notte, salvandolo misericordiosamente da una fine orribile ma lasciandolo dondolare appeso sul nulla per alcuni lunghissimi momenti.

Il gattone soffiava ed emetteva quei piccoli ringhi collerici così caratteristici dei felini innervositi, alzando ed abbassando il muso a scatti. Atterrito, Severus pensò che fosse una subdola vendetta da parte di un predatore orbato della sua preda… in parole povere, che Crookshanks, libero dalla sorveglianza della sua padrona, gli stesse facendo pagare tutti gli insulti che Severus gli aveva rivolto la sera prima.

Questa agghiacciante sensazione si confermò quando il gatto finalmente interruppe i suoi miagolii minacciosi e sollevò la zampa da cui Severus pendeva inerte in un coraggioso tentativo di fare il morto, con la speranza che Crookshanks perdesse interesse al gioco. Il micione osservò il mago con sguardo critico, come se lo stesse valutando, poi, incredibilmente, gli strizzò un occhio con aria vagamente divertita, quasi cameratesca.

Severus si irrigidì di sdegno. Non per nulla aveva affrontato mostri, Dissennatori e l'Oscuro Signore in persona! Quel miserabile animale non sapeva con chi aveva a che fare! Pronto ad ingaggiare una lotta con un bestione dalle dimensioni di un palazzo, Severus strinse i pugni in un inequivocabile gesto di sfida.

Ma non ci fu bisogno di mettere alla prova il suo coraggio (e magari la sua fortuna), perché improvvisamente la porta si spalancò ed apparve una scarmigliatissima Hermione, arrossata e ansimante, con in mano un piatto coperto da un tovagliolo e l'aria di essere appena sfuggita ad un assalto di lupi affamati. L'effetto venne ulteriormente rafforzato quando lei si richiuse fragorosamente la porta alle spalle, appoggiandovisi contro come se si aspettasse l'attacco di un ariete pronto a sfondarla.

La ragazza esalò un sospiro profondo, e chiuse gli occhi, evidentemente sollevata di ritrovarsi sana e salva nella sua stanza. Un momento dopo però, quando li aprì nuovamente, si ritrovò a fissare altre due paia di occhi chiaramente stupiti che la guardavano dalla scrivania. E non fu l'unica cosa che vide!

"CROOKSHANKS!" Il grido che scaturì dalle sue labbra avrebbe fermato la carica di un elefante selvaggio. "COSA-STAI-FACENDO-A SEVERUS?!"

Rinfrancato, Snape non potè evitare di indirizzare al gatto un sorrisetto maligno, molto simile a quello di un bambino che vede la madre punire un fratello maggiore prepotente. Ma a differenza di un marmocchio umano, invece di assumere un aspetto ipocritamente mortificato, Crookshanks sembrava decisamente stupito e guardava Hermione con aria delusa.

"Cattivo! Cattivo Crookshanks!" lo sgridò arrabbiata la ragazza, avvicinandosi alla scrivania e recuperando delicatamente il mago ancora penzolante dalla zampa del gatto. "Ti avevo detto di averne cura, di fargli la guardia!"

Il felino si ingobbì, profondamente offeso, e invece di avvicinarsi a far le feste, si girò e saltò giù dalla scrivania, allontanandosi a coda ritta.

"Crookshanks!" lo chiamò ancora Hermione con tono amareggiato. Poi guardò Severus, che si sentiva sommamente in imbarazzo, così in camicia da notte nella sua mano.

"Mi spiace tanto, Severus," mormorò lei, e non riuscì ad impedirsi di sfiorargli lievemente i capelli con un dito grande come una trave. "Eppure di solito è un bravo gatto… Come ti senti?"

Arrossendo per l'imbarazzo, la rabbia e la frustrazione, Severus gesticolò per far capire che non poteva parlare. La situazione peggiorava. L'incantesimo Oppostus evidentemente inaspriva i suoi effetti. E… e… e perché diavolo la dannata ragazza adesso faceva quella faccia? Cosa… cosa c'era da… _ridere_?

Le labbra di Hermione vibravano infatti in modo tale da far capire che tratteneva a stento una risata. Ma ritornò subito seria.

"Scusami," gli disse, poggiandolo di nuovo sul tavolo. E alzando la bacchetta, sussurrò un lievissimo "_Finite incantatem_!"

Di colpo, Snape ritrovò la sua voce e se ne servì per urlare," Cosa accidenti hai combinato, Granger? Perché mi hai bloccato le corde vocali? Tu e quel dannato animale volevate farmi fuori?"

"Scusami," ripetè lei con un sorriso disarmante. "Ma stanotte ho dovuto scagliarti un incantesimo _Silencio_ e stamattina ho dimenticato di cancellarlo."

A Severus cadde la mascella. "Un _Silencio_? M-ma perché?"

Il panico lo prese. Aveva forse parlato nel sonno? Aveva detto cose compromettenti? COSA ERA SUCCESSO?

Con aria di scusa, Hermione si strinse nelle spalle; poi, quasi a rabbonirlo, gli porse il piatto che aveva portato dalla Sala Grande e che conteneva fette di crostata, dolci e altre leccornie assortite oltre ad una tazza di tè fumante, grande come una piscinetta per bambini. "Vedi, russavi tremendamente… Deve essere colpa del tuo naso…"

... ... ...

Qualche minuto dopo, rivestito e placato, Severus si stava ingozzando di cibarie miniaturizzate mentre Hermione si affannava a spiegargli la terribile situazione in cui si trovavano.

"Capisci?" gli ripetè per la decima volta. "Ha intenzione di cercarti! E se ti troverà, saranno guai per tutti e due!"

Reso cinico dalle ultime ore passate in quella stanza e ristorato dal cibo, Severus ingollò una robusta sorsata di tè e alzò le spalle.

"Pensavo che avessi fatto il callo al rischio, Granger," bofonchiò poi, forbendosi molto mascolinamente la bocca col dorso della mano.

"Certo, certo," ribattè lei con un sorrisetto tirato. "Ma i tempi a cui tu ti riferisci avevano giustificazioni ben più gravi per permettersi queste infrazioni. Per esempio, c'era un signore chiamato Voldemort in giro…"

"Vedo," disse Snape a bocca piena, con tono volutamente sprezzante. "Io non sono un motivo abbastanza degno per te, deduco. Forse, se mi chiamassi Potter…"

Hermione si irrigidì sdegnata. "Severus Snape, come osi fare simili illazioni? Per me l'amicizia è sacra! E te lo dimostrerò."

Compiaciuto da quella reazione che gli assicurava nuovamente un alleato - ed un co-imputato, in caso di bisogno - Severus si stava già congratulando con sé stesso per la sua astuta strategia quando lei lo paralizzò.

"Ecco! Ho in mente un'idea perfetta! Vedrai! Torno subito!" E preso il mantello, uscì di corsa dalla stanza, lanciandogli una frase che cominciava ad essere tremendamente irritante. "Non te ne andare!"

"No! Granger! Aspetta! ASPETTA!" Severus cercò invano di fermarla. "Hai dimenticato… una… cosa!"

Ma ormai era troppo tardi. Un brivido freddo gli attraversò la schiena.

Lentamente, Severus si girò.

Con un balzo, Crookshanks era risalito sul tavolo e lo guardava con un bagliore minaccioso negli occhi gialli.


	14. Una donna non è che una bambina

**LA SCOMMESSA**

by Lady Memory

_Una piccola storia spensierata, completamente AU e OC, scritta per il piacere di giocare con le parole. Da non prendere assolutamente sul serio. _

_Consueto disclaimer: Ovviamente, i personaggi di questa storia non mi appartengono. Un ringraziamento a JKR per averli inventati e per averci dato il permesso di continuare a farli vivere._

**14\. In fin dei conti, una donna non è che una bambina troppo cresciuta**

Dobbiamo ammettere che Severus tenne bravamente la sua posizione. Non indietreggiò, non si diede alla fuga (che peraltro sarebbe stata immediatamente impedita dai bordi della scrivania, ormai la sua seconda casa), non tentò azioni disperate, non si piegò a compromessi, non adulò il nemico con voce soave promettendogli bocconcini di fegato e grattini dietro le orecchie.

No, Severus non fece niente di tutto questo, pur avendo un ottimo motivo per farlo. Invece si aderse in tutta la sua minuscola statura ed incrociò le braccia nella sua posa preferita, quella che utilizzava solitamente per traumatizzare gli allievi indisciplinati. L'aveva messa a punto in anni di insegnamento, e di solito, quando Severus era nelle sue dimensioni abituali, faceva un grande effetto e normalmente otteneva il risultato sperato. Quantomeno, riduceva al balbettìo inarticolato la stragrande maggioranza di studenti.

Ma i gatti… eh, è difficile che i gatti possano balbettare, anche se non impossibile. Crookshanks si limitò quindi a fissare il professore in miniatura con feroci occhi gialli, agitando leggermente la coda ed emettendo una sorta di brontolio miagolato di assai cattivo augurio.

Severus ricambiò lo sguardo cercando di metterci tutta la sua autorità, ma era davvero faticoso contrastare il bagliore di quelle pupille verticali. Nemmeno il Signore Oscuro era mai risultato così imponente in tutta la sua gloria, ma forse perchè Voldemort alla fin fine era un essere umano. Non poteva certo competere con un gatto formato Buckingham Palace.

E comunque, perché Crookshanks non attaccava? Severus faceva sempre più fatica a mantenere quella posizione ieratica, e fissare quegli occhi giallastri gli dava un forte senso di disorientamento. Il mago barcollò e scosse la testa, cercando di opporsi al potere ipnotico del felino.

"Fatti avanti, dannato gatto!" imprecò, sfidandolo ad assalire. Ma Crookshanks rimaneva immobile, frustandosi leggermente i fianchi con la coda e continuando a fissare… a fissare cosa?

Improvvisamente, Severus si rese conto che c'era qualcosa di strano. Il gatto aveva inclinato la testa con un movimento brusco. Il silenzio fece pesante, poi, di colpo, l'aria fu attraversata da un fremito e da un ronzio come quelli che si erano già sentiti al mattino. Allarmato, il mago alzò di scatto la testa, scrutando ansiosamente attorno a sé per scoprire l'origine di quei suoni.

E fu allora che Crookshanks lo rovesciò al suolo con una morbida zampata, per poi scagliarsi selvaggiamente in avanti, aprendo le mascelle e rivelando una fila di denti aguzzi e luccicanti.

Severus chiuse gli occhi.

... ... ... ...

Un attimo dopo, accorgendosi di essere ancora tutto intero, li riaprì, e scorse un esserino che si dibatteva frenetico nel tentativo di sfuggire alla presa del gatto. Le alette da maggiolino, il pelo nero che copriva un corpicino quasi di folletto e le quattro manine strette a pugno rivelarono senza esitazione a Severus chi fosse il vero nemico e da quale destino Crookshanks l'avesse appena salvato per la seconda volta.

"Un Droxy!" esclamò inorridito mentre la creatura in questione, grande quasi quanto lui, si torceva e sibilava, sputando veleno con espressione furente. Tenendo strette le alucce del Droxy tra i denti, Crookshanks fece un cenno di assenso col capo. Poi, saltando agilmente giù dal tavolo, si avvicinò ad una finestra e, con l'abilità derivata evidentemente da una lunga pratica, scostò le ante quel tanto che bastava per sputare violentemente fuori la creatura. Quindi, soddisfatto, richiuse prontamente la finestra con la zampa e rimase a godersi la rabbia vana del folletto, che percuoteva inutilmente i vetri con i piccoli pugni. Ma il gracchiare insistente di un corvo in arrivo indusse ben presto il Droxy a desistere, e con uno sguardo di odio puro, la creatura si mise in salvo a tutta velocità.

Trionfante, Crookshanks risalì sul tavolo e andò a piazzarsi davanti a Severus, inclinando cortesemente la testa in una sorta di domanda sorniona. Il mago si era rimesso in piedi e contemplava il gatto con evidente stupore.

"Allora non ce l'avevi con me!" finì per esclamare, sentendosi molto a disagio.

Come si può stringere la mano ad un gatto che ti ha appena salvato la vita? Come si può esprimere la propria gratitudine ad un animale, per quanto intelligente? Severus risolse queste domande fondamentali con un atteggiamento molto pratico.

"Grazie!" dichiarò con la rigidità di coloro che non sono abituati ad esprimere parole sentimentali… o sentimenti in genere.

Crookshanks lo fissò, aggrottando la fronte. Quindi abbassò la testa e diede un colpetto amichevole all'uomo davanti a lui, facendolo traballare e ricadere seduto a terra.

"D'accordo, d'accordo," disse Severus nervosamente, alzando le mani in segno di resa. "Mi sono sbagliato, va bene? Quando sarò tornato normale, vedrò come mi posso sdebitare."

Per tutta risposta, Crookshanks srotolò una lingua rosea e rasposa, e prima che Severus potesse reagire, gliela passò affettuosamente sul viso. Quindi, con un'espressione gattescamente divertita, guardò il mago irrigidirsi in una smorfia di disgusto, ed infine esplodere in una ridda di commenti furiosi. Allora, con fredda determinazione, Crookshanks posò gentilmente una zampa sul petto di Snape, inchiodandolo a terra. Poi, con un luccichio malizioso negli occhi giallastri, ripetè il suo umido gesto affettuoso.

E di nuovo.

E di nuovo.

... ... ... ...

Severus stava ancora sacramentando e strofinandosi il viso con le lenzuola di carta del suo letto quando Hermione ricomparve, entrando con aria furtiva e chiudendosi velocemente la porta alle spalle. Portava in braccio un grosso pacco quadrato avvolto in una carta scura che lo rendeva misterioso, ma soprattutto inquietante. Severus lo osservò con angoscia. Quale altra diavoleria c'era lì dentro? Quale altro castigo lo aspettava?

Il povero professore sospirò. Non riusciva ad arrabbiarsi con Hermione quando lei gli sorrideva così gioiosamente, ma aveva ormai capito che quel sorriso significava immancabilmente una cosa sola: guai.

Hermione appoggiò il suo carico sul letto e si tolse rapidamente il mantello, gettandolo da parte.

"Tutto bene?" disse poi con tono dubbioso, guardando il mago, che aveva un'espressione imbronciata, e il gatto che, accanto a lui, si leccava il pelo con aria totalmente distaccata.

"Non credo che…" cominciò a dire, irritato, Severus; Crookshanks si fermò di colpo e gli scoccò un'occhiata di avvertimento. Severus scrollò le spalle e bofonchiò amaramente, "Va bene, va bene, so capire quando ho perso."

"Certo, tutto benissimo," dichiarò poi ad alta voce a beneficio di Hermione.

"Sei sicuro?" chiese lei con aria perplessa. "I tuoi capelli mi sembrano un po' strani. Per caso, stavi tentando di farti uno shampoo con le lenzuola?"

Severus alzò una mano a toccarsi il capo. Nella furia di ripulirsi, privo di specchi com'era, non aveva notato che lo sfregamento intensivo gli aveva gonfiato i capelli come un palloncino. Si sentì spaventosamente ridicolo. Perché diavolo la dannata ragazza lo trovava sempre in situazioni imbarazzanti? E oltretutto, aveva le narici irritate dall'odore di selvatico che Crookshanks gli aveva lasciato addosso.

"Lascia perdere, Granger!" ringhiò, sempre più irritato, spianandosi i capelli come meglio poteva. "Invece spiegami: cos'è questo catafalco che ti porti appresso? Una nuova brillante pensata per complicarmi ulteriormente la vita?"

"Direi che è esattamente il contrario," ribattè serafica lei, svolgendo la carta e rivelando uno scatolone dall'aria effettivamente innocua.

"Ah, capisco," disse Severus con tono beffardo (doveva pur sfogare la sua rabbia con qualcuno). "Hai intenzione di spedirmi come un pacco postale?"

"Non essere sempre così negativo, Severus," lo sgridò Hermione affettuosamente. "Qui c'è la soluzione ai nostri problemi. Ho pensato che Minerva ti sta cercando e che non hai un posto dove stare. Allora mi è venuto in mente una cosa che avevo da piccola… Guarda!"

E con un gesto teatrale, si chinò ed estrasse qualcosa dalla scatola.

Severus si sentì svenire. Nelle braccia di Hermione, che sorrideva orgogliosa, troneggiava una splendida casetta delle bambole, col tetto rosa e le persiane ornate da un traforo a cuoricino.

... ... ... ...

"No, no e poi no! Mi rifiuto!"

"Andiamo, Severus, è solo per qualche giorno! Finchè la pozione non esaurisce il suo effetto!"

"Granger, questa è l'idea più malsana che ti sia mai venuta in mente! Come devo fare per farti capire che voglio tornare nelle mie stanze?! Ne ho abbastanza dei tuoi trucchetti! Io… io non sono un giocattolo!"

"Senti, non c'è niente di male ad avere un tetto sulla testa nella situazione in cui ti trovi, e questa casa è adatta alle tue dimensioni. Se è il colore che ti dà fastidio, guarda, possiamo anche cambiarlo!"

Con un rapido colpo di bacchetta, tutte le rifiniture della casetta presero uno scintillante color verde, tetto compreso, mentre mura e suppellettili diventarono di un tristanzuolo ma molto rispettabile grigio.

"Visto? Sono i colori della tua Casa, Severus! Della… tua… _casa_, capito?"

"Piantala con i giochi di parole, Granger! Mi stai prendendo in giro da quando è iniziata tutta questa faccenda. Basta, me ne voglio andare!"

"Per favore, Sev!" lo implorò lei, con occhi improvvisamente afflitti, riportando la casetta ai suoi svenevoli colori iniziali. "Non volevo offenderti, te lo giuro. Guarda, in questa casa è possibile avere anche l'acqua corrente per il bagno. Capisci? Potrai avere tutte le tue comodità, stare al sicuro, e… e… e posso anche renderla Indisegnabile, così Minerva non ti troverà mai!"

La ragazza continuò a parlare, inarrestabile nella sua foga, ma di tutto quel discorso, Snape aveva capito una cosa sola: che Hermione lo aveva chiamato "Sev", come faceva Lily quando erano bambini.

Erano passati così tanti anni da quel tempo felice, eppure il suono di quella parola aveva ancora il potere di scuoterlo con un brivido intenso. Una sensazione mista di gioia e rimpianto gli strinse il cuore, inondandoglielo con un sentimento struggente, e Severus alzò il viso al cielo - ovvero al soffitto - perdendosi in quella emozione.

Intanto Hermione, ignara di tutto, continuava la sua arringa appassionata. "Vedi, ho collegato magicamente i tubi, quindi è possibile avere anche l'acqua calda. E poi ci sono tante stanze, persino i mobili imbottiti. I miei devono aver speso un sacco di soldi all'epoca per questo regalo… Ecco, qui c'è il salotto con le poltroncine… Poi, be', dunque, la tv è ovviamente finta, ma tanto tu comunque non l'avresti mai usata… ah, e poi c'è una camera da letto con un vero letto e un armadio CHE GLI SI APRONO DAVVERO LE ANTE!"

Hermione si stava esaltando ed intenerendo di fronte a quella reliquia, ma Severus non la seguiva più da un pezzo. Il suo cuore stava annegando in quel vortice di sentimenti e la sua mente li stava analizzando disperatamente, perché… perché… perché?

Improvvisamente capì. Capì che quel dolore sordo che lo corrodeva non era quello che avrebbe dovuto essere. Non era più amore non corrisposto, angoscia e senso di colpa, ma una nuova sensazione che apriva la strada a qualcosa di diverso e di meraviglioso, un sentimento tenero e gioioso che si stava facendo breccia dentro di lui con potenza inarrestabile.

Ma lui, Severus Snape, spia e Mangiamorte, poteva accettarlo? Poteva cancellare tutto quel che era successo? Poteva dimenticare il suo passato, ciò che l'aveva reso l'uomo che era?

L'immagine di Lily ondeggiò lievemente nei suoi ricordi, e lei sollevò una mano in un saluto malinconico e rassegnato, sorridendogli tristemente. Severus chiuse gli occhi, sentendosi morire dentro.

"Lily," sussurrò e strinse i pugni per soffocare il suo dolore mentre Hermione si affannava ad aprire porticine e a tirare fuori oggettini in miniatura, parlando incessantemente.

"E poi, se sarà necessario, possiamo sempre aggiungere tutto quel che… _Lily_?" La ragazza si interruppe e lo guardò sbigottita.

Ma Severus non rispose. Era rimasto in piedi, la testa chinata, il respiro affannoso, gli occhi che non vedevano più che il passato.

"Lily!" ripetè piano, perso in quel mondo oscuro che lo chiamava così prepotentemente.

Hermione sentì una fitta dolorosa trapassarle il petto, qualcosa di pungente e rapido che poi le si annidò nello stomaco come una serpe velenosa. Di colpo, il cuore le diventò inerte come un sasso, e considerò l'uomo di fronte a lei con gelido distacco, come se fosse un ingrediente particolarmente insolito da aggiungere ad una pozione.

"D'accordo," udì la sua voce uscire freddamente impassibile. "Vedo che non ti interessa. Vuol dire che allora rispedisco tutto a casa e poi-"

Un bussare energico ed improvviso spezzò in due la sua frase e mozzò il respiro ad entrambi, riportando bruscamente in sè Severus. La ragazza e il mago in miniatura si guardarono atterriti.

"C-chi è?" chiese Hermione, sforzandosi di mantenere sotto controllo la sua voce e i battiti del suo cuore, già così intensamente provato.

"Sono Minerva McGonall, signorina Granger, e ti consiglio di aprire subito questa porta!"

... ... ...

_**Messaggio dell'Autrice:**_

_Vorrei far sapere ai miei lettori, così gentili da aver scelto la mia storia, che dovrò rallentare il ritmo delle uscite nei prossimi giorni, e questo per due motivi. Il primo sono i miei impegni di lavoro. Il secondo, be'... sono imbarazzata ad ammetterlo, ma non credevo davvero che qualcuno mi avrebbe letto (a parte un'amica straniera che mi legge sempre, anche se deve tradurmi col traduttore automatico... thank you, dear ;) _

_Questa storia ha 18 capitoli completi (quindi ce ne sono ancora altri 4 pronti) ma non è ancora finita. Prometto che la finirò senz'altro, soprattutto se vi interessa. Essendo scritta in italiano e non in inglese, penso di potercela fare in un tempo accettabile._

_Grazie per la collaborazione. Se avete commenti o suggerimenti, sarò felice di leggerli. A me piace interagire con i miei lettori. __Un grande saluto a tutti._


	15. Al peggio non c'è mai fine

**LA SCOMMESSA**

by Lady Memory

_Una piccola storia spensierata, completamente AU e OC, scritta per il piacere di giocare con le parole. Da non prendere assolutamente sul serio. _

_Consueto disclaimer: Ovviamente, i personaggi di questa storia non mi appartengono. Un ringraziamento a JKR per averli inventati e per averci dato il permesso di continuare a farli vivere._

**15\. Al peggio non c'è mai fine, anche se lo si desidera tanto**

"M-M-M-Minerva?" balbettò Hermione, spalancando gli occhi come due fanali.

"Esattamente!" tuonò la voce dell'anziana strega dall'altro lato del pannello di legno. "Cosa aspetti ad aprirmi, signorina Granger?"

"E mi chiama anche signorina!" si disperò Hermione sottovoce, conscia che qualcosa doveva essere accaduto - e non particolarmente simpatico - se Minerva l'apostrofava così formalmente.

Ma intanto il suo cervello lavorava a tutto vapore.

Tempo.

Doveva guadagnare tempo.

"Un attimo!" gridò verso la porta mentre si chinava a nascondere la casetta dietro la scrivania, e con un rapido colpo di bacchetta, ritrasformava il letto di Severus in una innocua scatola di fazzoletti.

"Si può sapere cosa succede?" si spazientiva intanto la preside. E poi si insospettì. "Con chi stai parlando? Chi c'è nella tua stanza? Fammi entrare subito!"

Hermione si guardò in giro disperata, ebbe un'illuminazione e piegò le labbra in un sorriso astuto.

"Scusa, stavo facendo la doccia. Un attimo solo!"

Preparandosi per la recita che doveva sostenere, si tolse il maglione con un colpo secco e lo lanciò sul letto, quindi cominciò a sbottonarsi la camicetta… e a quel punto intercettò lo sguardo di Severus. Il mago aveva assunto un'espressione attonita, quasi imbambolata, mentre le sue guance si coloravano di un intenso scarlatto.

Irritata e lusingata allo stesso tempo, Hermione gli voltò le spalle, bofonchiando "Fine dello spettacolo… _dilettante_!"

Con uno sguardo sornione, Crookshanks fece il giro del tavolo e interpose la sua mole gattesca e pelosa tra la ragazza e il mago. Il quale mago però non voleva rinunciare, e sempre muovendosi con aria totalmente trasognata, cercò di spingere da parte l'animale… ovviamente senza riuscirci. Sarebbe stato come spostare il Partenone.

Intanto anche la canottiera di Hermione volava sul letto e, giudicando ormai di non poter perdere altro tempo e altri vestiti senza insospettire Minerva, la ragazza afferrò la vestaglia e se la drappeggiò addosso, lasciandola mezza aperta per mostrare che, almeno in parte, era spogliata.

Poi tese il braccio oltre lo schermo creato da Crookshanks e, cogliendo Severus di sorpresa, lo prese delicatamente ma fermamente tra le dita e lo infilò nella tasca della vestaglia, intimandogli "Silenzio!" con un sussurro aspro. Quindi cominciò a passarsi una mano tra i capelli, nel tipico gesto di chi li ha appena asciugati e li sta ancora sistemando; infine, con il cuore in gola, aprì la porta.

"Finalmente!" esclamò l'anziana signorina, e come tutte le anziane signorine, arrossì di colpo quando la vestaglia di Hermione si aprì al colpo di vento della porta spalancata e rivelò la sua bianca carnagione.

"Grangerrrrrrr!" balbettò imbarazzatissima, accentuando il suo già forte accento scozzese, e girò immediatamente la testa. "Copriti subito, ragazza! Che modi sono questi!"

A Hermione veniva da sorridere, ma si controllò e prese un'aria modesta.

"Scusami, ho cercato di fare più in fretta che potevo…" recitò con tono contrito e richiuse la vestaglia, sicura ormai che Minerva si sarebbe guardata bene dall'investigare ulteriormente su di lei.

Ma l'anziana preside era pudica, non stupida. Quindi, come si fu accertata che la ragazza era di nuovo presentabile, andò all'attacco come un mastino.

"Chi c'è qui con te?" chiese severamente.

"Ma nessuno, Minerva!" protestò Hermione.

"Storie! Ti ho sentito parlare!"

"Ah, sì, è vero, stavo chiacchierando con Crookshanks! E' tanto affettuoso, lui… A volte dimentico che è solo un gatto…"

E si chinò a grattare la testa del micio, che la ricambiò con uno sguardo seccato.

Dato che la sua forma di Animagus la rendeva particolarmente sensibile ai cambiamenti umorali dei gatti, anche se mezzi Kneazle, Minerva non abboccò completamente.

"Non mi sembra che gli siano piaciute molto le tue chiacchiere," commentò seccamente.

Hermione intanto recitava a soggetto, preoccupatissima della tempesta che vedeva annuvolarsi negli occhi della preside; e sentendosi sempre più preoccupata, osò forzare la situazione.

"Oh, lui è fatto così. Buono ma tanto irritante. Un po' come il povero Severus… Volevo appunto chiederti… non è arrivata ancora nessuna notizia di lui, Minerva?"

"Nessuna," confermò la donna guardandola fissamente. "E a questo proposito, signorina, volevo appunto chiederti. Sicura di non sapere niente, TU?"

Inconsciamente, la mano di Hermione si infilò nella tasca della vestaglia.

... ... ...

Severus si era trovato intrappolato in un posto morbido e ovattato, dove stare in equilibrio era terribilmente scomodo se non impossibile. Allora si era accovacciato, tendendo le mani per proteggersi dalla stoffa morbida e calda - troppo calda! - che gli premeva contro.

Aveva capito il piano di Hermione e non si era opposto, anche perché altrimenti non avrebbe avuto scampo, e Minerva l'avrebbe scoperto in pochi attimi. Nonostante la sua aria di superiorità, l'idea di essere visto in quello stato era qualcosa che lo angosciava immensamente.

Ma c'era anche un'altra interessante considerazione che aveva frenato eventuali reazioni di sdegno da parte sua. In quella tasca, era molto più vicino a Hermione e a quelle affascinanti rotondità che aveva appena intravisto ma che gli avevano fatto seccare la lingua in gola e paralizzare il cervello.

Così, quando la mano di Hermione invase prepotentemente il suo soffice spazio oscuro, Severus evitò a stento un'esclamazione di sorpresa che li avrebbe traditi entrambi.

Poi quelle dita morbide e profumate, che aveva imparato a conoscere in modo così stravagante nelle ultime ore, gli si avvolsero protettive attorno.

Il caldo triplicò, ma una sensazione di tenerezza immensa e di gioia inesprimibile gli inchiodò la mente, rendendolo momentaneamente muto e rimbecillito.

Poi sentì parole che non avrebbe voluto sentire e che lo risvegliarono bruscamente.

... ... ...

"Sono venuta per pregarti di darci una mano, Hermione."

Mentalmente, la ragazza sospirò, sollevata. Era stata chiamata col suo nome, il che voleva dire che Minerva aveva – almeno momentaneamente – accantonato i sospetti.

"Ma certo! Con gran piacere! Cosa ti serve?" chiese sollecita, spalancando gli occhioni e sorridendo angelica.

Minerva sorrise freddamente.

"Voglio fare una battuta."

"S-scusa?" balbettò Hermione, esterrefatta.

"Sì, voglio fare una battuta." E con uno sguardo diabolico, Minerva aveva aggiunto, ghignando da quella vecchia strega che era, "Di caccia. All'uomo."

"C-cioè?" aveva pigolato atterrita Hermione, anche se aveva – ahimè - capito benissimo.

"Come ho spiegato stamattina, sono sicura che Severus è rimasto qui tra noi e si sta nascondendo per non farsi trovare. La mia domanda è: perché?"

"G-già, perché?" ansimò Hermione che vedeva spalancarsi la porta dell'inferno e sentiva le rauche risate dei demoni in attesa.

"Sono sicura che hai voglia di scoprirlo anche tu!" ribattè la preside, scoccandole un'occhiata di quelle cosiddette 'da donna a donna'. E proseguì imperterrita. "Non solo ti ha rovinato la dimostrazione, ma non ha avuto neanche il fegato di ammettere la sua sconfitta. Perciò intendo trovarlo il prima possibile… e quando lo troverò, ho già in mente un programmino completo e molto divertente. Sono anni che aspetto di metterlo in pratica. Ma stai tranquilla, ragazza, non sono tanto cattiva come sembro. Insonorizzerò la camera, così le urla non vi disturberanno."

E Minerva uscì in una risatina chioccia molto, molto allarmante.

Hermione ritirò una mano sudatissima dalla tasca della vestaglia.

Severus cercò di aggrapparsi a quelle dita per costringerle a restare con lui. Ma ovviamente, non ebbe successo.

... ... ...

Finalmente, Hermione riuscì a buttar fuori Minerva dalla sua stanza, assicurandole fermamente che si sarebbe riunita il prima possibile ai colleghi che stavano preparandosi in Sala Grande per la battuta di caccia.

La preside se ne andò con uno sguardo che esprimeva nuovamente parecchi dubbi. Prima di uscire, si era anche premurata di fare un tour di controllo dei domini privati di Hermione senza neanche far finta di truccare le sue intenzioni, come buona creanza vorrebbe.

Si era addirittura chinata a guardare sotto il letto, ed aveva aggrottato la fronte quando aveva scoperto la casetta dietro la scrivania. Ma Hermione se l'era cavata dicendo che era un pensierino per la sua cuginetta Babbana, a cui era 'tanto ma tanto affezionata'.

Minerva aveva avuto un sorriso agro, ed Hermione aveva reinfilato la mano in tasca, stendendo – e questa volta in senso letterale – Severus che stava cercando di arrampicarsi sulla stoffa. A quel punto, la ragazza l'aveva tenuto premuto sul fondo della tasca per evitare altre eventuali belle trovate del suo minuscolo prigioniero.

Stranamente, l'unico spazio che Minerva non aveva violato era l'armadio, e ne aveva spiegato il perché con poche frasi secche.

"Io non guardo nella biancheria altrui perché ognuno ha diritto alla sua privacy. E poi, se veramente Severus si fosse ridotto a nascondersi nell'armadio di una ragazza, ah be'! Davvero non credo che potrei avere ancora rispetto per lui. Sarebbe come quegli amanti delle barzellette Babbane!"

Ciò detto, se n'era andata orgogliosamente a testa alta, lasciando Hermione di stucco. Cosa accidenti ne sapeva Minerva delle barzellette Babbane sugli amanti negli armadi? A volte quella donna era davvero sconcertante!

Meno male che almeno Hermione si era ricordata di trasformare di nuovo il letto di Severus. Quello sì che sarebbe stato ben difficile da giustificare… e a quel punto, la ragazza si ricordò di un dettaglio importante che si stava agitando nella sua vestaglia, e finalmente ripescò il povero, stanco, sudatissimo ed estremamente irrequieto professore dalla tasca.

... ... ...

_**Messaggio dell'Autrice:** _

_Grazie per la risposta, Bianca. E grazie a chi ha inserito questa storia nei suoi favorites/alerts. _

_Allora vado avanti a scrivere. Con calma. :)_


	16. Non tutto il male viene per nuocere

**LA SCOMMESSA**

by Lady Memory

_Una piccola storia spensierata, completamente AU e OC, scritta per il piacere di giocare con le parole. Da non prendere assolutamente sul serio. _

_Consueto disclaimer: Ovviamente, i personaggi di questa storia non mi appartengono. Un ringraziamento a JKR per averli inventati e per averci dato il permesso di continuare a farli vivere._

**16\. Non tutto il male viene per nuocere**

Hermione sollevò la mano – e l'uomo che vi era contenuto - fino a che i suoi occhi e quelli di Severus si trovarono alla stessa altezza.

"Dunque," disse con un sorrisetto ironico, "ti è piaciuto lo spettacolo, _professor_ Snape?"

Severus incrociò le braccia e sorrise altrettanto ironicamente. "Mi avvalgo del diritto di non rispondere, Granger."

"Oh, davvero?" ribattè lei, piccata. "E allora dimmi, forse preferisci la caccia alla volpe? Minerva mi sembra molto determinata questa volta. Potrebbe anche riuscire a trovarti, sai? Non è poi così difficile."

"Non ce la farà," rispose tranquillamente Severus, ostentando una sicurezza che non sentiva assolutamente. "Non può farcela contro di noi."

"Ma guarda un po'," commentò acidamente Hermione. "Da quando siamo diventati una squadra? Mi risulta che fino a qualche ora fa eravamo impegnati in una scommessa. Secondo te, chi l'ha vinta?"

"Ma io, naturalmente, Granger!" rispose Severus freddamente. "Ormai dovresti esserti accorta persino tu che questa non è la pozione Oppositus."

"Sai che mi fai venire una gran voglia di ficcarti in un barattolo e portarti in Sala Grande come un souvenir? Pensa quanta fatica risparmierei agli altri…"

"La verità è che non sai perdere," rintuzzò Severus, il cui sguardo cominciava a tradire un minimo di apprensione.

"Già, già, già," commentò lei con quel tono di cicca-cicca che le veniva così naturale quando era seccata. "E per di più, oltre a non saper perdere, devo anche inventarmi un modo per tenerti fuori dai guai."

"Perché non mi porti con te?" chiese subito lui. "Di sicuro non verranno a cercarmi nelle tue tasche."

"Non voglio rischiare. E poi, potrebbe essere pericoloso. Se per qualche motivo dovessi farti male, io…" Hermione si interruppe bruscamente e Snape la guardò con aria di sfida.

"Ti ringrazio del pensiero, Granger, ma so badare a me stesso!" dichiarò con gran dignità. E questa frase ad effetto, detta da un esserino dell'altezza di venti centimetri nella mano di una ragazza di proporzioni più che ciclopiche in confronto, era veramente un'affermazione commovente.

Hermione sorrise con affetto.

"Preferisco saperti al sicuro qui in camera mia. Minerva l'ha già perquisita. E poi renderò la casetta Indisegnabile. Potremo vederla solo tu e io… e Crookie, per evitare guai."

Ancora convinta che Crookshanks avesse cercato di giocare sporco con Snape, Hermione si rivolse severamente al gatto. "Farai il bravo, vero, Crookie? Posso fidarmi di te questa volta?"

Il gattone inclinò la testa pelosa, guardando quei due stolti umani con espressione sorniona. La ragazza ricambiò lo sguardo aggrottando le sopracciglia in un eroico tentativo di sembrare minacciosa, poi alzò la bacchetta e mormorò un incantesimo a mezza voce. Per un attimo, la casetta brillò di luce verdastra e Severus la considerò ammirato.

"Sai, Granger? Sei davvero brava. Hai un dono per queste cose…" commentò quasi a malincuore, senza rendersi conto di aver usato la stessa frase del famoso libro "Come conquistare una strega" tanto utilizzato da Ron.

"Grazie!" disse Hermione con un sorriso radioso, assaporando il complimento inaspettato e molto più spontaneo di quello di Ron, ed abbassò il braccio per depositare il suo ospite sulla scrivania. Ma all'ultimissimo minuto, qualcosa la costrinse a rialzare la mano e a scrutare attentamente Severus.

"Che cosa c'è?" chiese il mago, sentendosi a disagio sotto quell'esame e ricontrollandosi nervosamente i vestiti con una rapida occhiata.

"Niente…" rispose Hermione con aria stranamente imbarazzata. Poi, non resistendo più a quella strana pulsione che sentiva nello stomaco, chinò la testa per baciarlo delicatamente sui capelli.

Colto di sorpresa, Severus non si sottrasse ma si irrigidì di colpo.

"G-G-Granger…" balbettò, imporporandosi vividamente e guardandola con un'aria di avida aspettativa.

Hermione spalancò gli occhi come se si fosse improvvisamente resa conto di quello che aveva fatto. E naturalmente, negò tutto.

"Scusa, scusa, non volevo, non dovevo, mi sono sbagliata, c'è stato un errore di valutazione, ho capito male, NON STAVO PENSANDO! Ecco, guarda, ti rimetto subito sulla scrivania…"

E si affrettò a deporlo sul tavolo mentre continuava a confondergli le idee con un crescendo di chiacchiere inutili, si precipitava in bagno a rivestirsi e seguitava a parlare, parlare e parlare ininterrottamente anche da lì dentro.

Severus invece aveva incrociato le braccia e aspettava con il sorrisetto condiscendente di chi è certo della sua vittoria, ma la ragazza non accennava a ritornare vicino a lui.

"Hermione!" alla fine si decise a chiamarla, esasperato, tentando di arginare quel flusso inarrestabile di parole.

"Per la barba di Merlino, ma è tardissimo!" esclamò lei senza rispondergli, riemergendo dal bagno completamente vestita. "Minerva sarà furiosa, devo assolutamente andare."

Con un gesto rapido, acchiappò il maglione sul letto e si precipitò verso la porta, agitando una mano in segno di saluto. "Ci vediamo dopo."

"HERMIONE!" scattò lui.

Lei si bloccò e si fece seria di colpo.

"No, Severus, non pensarci," dichiarò, ammettendo implicitamente di aver capito a cosa pensasse lui. Poi aggiunse, scrollando la testa. "Ho sbagliato a farlo prima. Non era proprio il caso, ecco. E poi… e poi, scusami, ma sai di gatto. Spaventosamente. Non è colpa tua, lo so… ma sei davvero… inavvicinabile."

E scappò dalla stanza, lasciandolo allibito.

Crookshanks saltò fluidamente sul tavolo e si girò a guardare il mago con un ironico sorriso gattesco. Irritato, Severus gli voltò le spalle, bofonchiando seccamente, "Tutta colpa tua!"

... ... ... ...

Ma ovviamente, non poteva tenere il broncio ad un gatto per l'intera giornata. Un uomo d'azione e di pensiero come Severus Snape ha sempre un piano di riserva. E il piano di Severus Snape era attualmente questo: farsi una doccia o un bagno il prima possibile nell'eventualità che si ripresentasse l'occasione che gli era sfuggita così clamorosamente qualche minuto prima.

Il mago non sapeva bene cosa avesse innescato quell'attimo di tenerezza da parte di Hermione, ma voleva con tutte le sue forze che si ripetesse di nuovo. Sicuramente, essere così piccolo e vulnerabile aveva i suoi vantaggi. Indubbiamente, Hermione Granger non avrebbe mai baciato un Severus Snape in formato reale… Questo pensiero lo depresse non poco ma contemporaneamente lo galvanizzò, facendogli dimenticare per un momento tutti i problemi che l'essere stato ridotto ad una miniatura comportava. Doveva cercare di sfruttare le sue dimensioni il più possibile… sempre che non arrivasse Minerva a guastargli la festa.

Meditò qualche attimo ancora mentre considerava attentamente la casa giocattolo. Se ricordava bene, Hermione aveva parlato di acqua corrente, addirittura di acqua calda. Forse… ecco, proprio forse, ma davvero forse, poteva provare… Però la casa era per terra e lui era su un tavolo. Come raggiungerla?

"Crookshanks," mormorò con tono speranzoso. Il felino aveva orecchie acute come vuole la sua specie, e Severus non ebbe bisogno di ripetere il suo nome. Il gattone però sembrava avere anche idee molto chiare, che invece non erano chiare affatto per Severus. I due si squadrarono. Il mago si raddrizzò dignitosamente e chiese, sentendosi decisamente stupido, " Mi… mi daresti una ma- ehm, una zampa a scendere?"

Crookshanks emise un brontolio interrogativo. Severus rimase per un attimo interdetto, poi tentò di nuovo, "Sì, va bene, hai ragione, scusa per prima."

No, non funzionava neanche quello. Severus si sentì perso. Cosa voleva quel dannato animale? E poi una lucina si accese nella sua mente.

"Per… favore?" domandò incerto.

Con un miagolio soddisfatto, Crookshanks si chinò, prese delicatamente tra i denti il colletto di Severus e balzò giù dal tavolo con un agile scatto, deponendo con gran cura il mago al suolo.

Severus si ritrovò lo stomaco in bocca, ma si premurò di ringraziare subito il micione, per quanto con voce strozzata. Non gli avrebbe mai dato la soddisfazione di vedere quanto fossero sconvolte le sue viscere dopo quel balzo nel vuoto... Mai… Nossignore! Era piccolo, ma era pur sempre un mago potente! E dopo queste considerazioni di gloria, con un gemito, Severus si raggomitolò sul pavimento e rimase immobile per alcuni minuti, lottando contro ondate ripetute di nausea mentre Crookshanks aspettava, seduto compostamente accanto a lui.

Infine Severus si riprese e si rialzò, fronteggiando la singolare costruzione così gaiamente decorata. Esitando, posò la mano sul pomolo dorato della porticina orrendamente rosa shocking, che si aprì senza colpo ferire, dato che era una porta giocattolo su due cardini di plastica e non aveva neanche una serratura. Ma cosa importava a questo punto?

Severus avanzò coraggiosamente nell'ingresso della casetta, mentre lo sguardo gli andava sui finti quadretti con immortalati animaletti svenevolmente sdolcinati, sui raccapriccianti tappeti disegnati direttamente sul pavimento e sul tavolino pieghevole viola shocking – una variante di colore evidentemente molto chic secondo il designer - infilato in un cantuccio e pronto per essere usato.

C'erano anche quattro scomodissime sedie rosa di plastica con lo schienale traforato a cuoricini, e con cuscini tondeggianti fintamente invoglianti, dato che erano rigidi e freddi. Erano raggruppate davanti ad un caminetto in cui ardeva lietamente un fuoco dipinto. L'effetto era raggelante…

Timidamente, Severus passeggiò in quel paradiso per giocattoli, sentendosi completamente fuori, di posto e di cervello. Mai, mai e poi mai si sarebbe immaginato di entrare in una simile zuccherosa mostruosità. Indubbiamente, era un'esperienza riservata a pochi eletti. Scoppiò in una risata nervosa e immediatamente dopo, si morse il labbro. Doveva spicciarsi. Era una situazione altamente pericolosa. Aveva poco tempo. E si stava divertendo troppo ad esplorare le stanze, aprendo i cassetti dei mobili in miniatura e studiando la montagna di dettagli che tappezzavano ogni superficie, dal finto telefono rosa alla lampada che si accendeva davvero in camera da letto.

E infine arrivò al bagno e contemplò in attonito silenzio la miriade di particolari che adornavano quel luogo di perdizione per bambole sofisticate. Hermione non aveva mentito, c'era davvero tutto. E soprattutto, al centro della stanza spiccava invogliante una vasca da bagno, con il tubo flessibile della doccia amorevolmente infilato in uno snodo delle finte piastrelle, ovviamente rosa shocking.

Severus si illuminò. Facendosi forza, si avvicinò alla vasca e poggiò la mano sui rubinetti in plastica cromata che simulavano l'acciaio. Ne girò cautamente uno… e l'acqua esplose dalla doccia sopra di lui inondandogli la camicia.

Dopo una prima violenta reazione a base di fiorite imprecazioni, il mago si guardò intorno, esitò ancora un attimo poi cominciò a spogliarsi. Qualche secondo dopo, i vestiti accuratamente piegati su uno sgabello ovviamente rosa, Severus si immerse nel delizioso piacere dell'acqua calda.

Crookshanks si affacciò da una finestrella per godersi lo spettacolo, ma Severus non se ne preoccupò. Era un altro maschio e non c'era di che vergognarsi. Invece, aprì con un colpo secco una bustina di bagnoschiuma grande come un vassoio. C'era una vasta gamma di articoli da toeletta a disposizione nella stanza. La maggioranza erano copie giocattolo in plastica rosa, ma incredibilmente, bagnoschiuma e shampoo erano veri. In effetti, erano campioncini di un albergo francese, dove aveva evidentemente soggiornato la famiglia Granger durante uno dei suoi viaggi. La piccola Hermione doveva aver collezionato quelle bustine e le aveva poi portate a casa per usarle con le sue bambole.

Severus le era immensamente grato, anche se aveva corso il rischio di finire soffocato dalle bolle di sapone che si erano inizialmente prodotte per via del suo dosaggio troppo entusiastico - una bustina bastava per un essere umano in formato reale, quindi era decisamente eccessiva per un Severus in miniatura. Però aveva imparato in fretta a controllarne gli effetti e adesso canticchiava allegro, sfregandosi vigorosamente i capelli e lasciandosi scorrere addosso la schiuma.

E che profumo! Davvero inebriante… ma forse un tantino esagerato? Troppo tardi Severus si rese conto che stava utilizzando una miscela di lavanda, ibisco e fiore della passione. Ma c'era un rimedio ed era molto semplice. Si affrettò a sciacquarsi il più energicamente possibile mentre Crookshanks afferrava al volo le bolle che volavano fuori dalle finestre della casetta e le faceva scoppiare con sonori colpi dei suoi denti aguzzi.

L'uomo e il gatto erano felici e, come tutti i maschi, si godevano quel momento di virile cameratismo in totale spensieratezza, senza pensare a cosa poteva succedere dopo.

Ah, che sventatezza, come avrebbe detto Minerva…


	17. La tempesta comincia ad addensarsi

**LA SCOMMESSA**

by Lady Memory

_Una piccola storia spensierata, completamente AU e OC, scritta per il piacere di giocare con le parole. Da non prendere assolutamente sul serio. _

_Consueto disclaimer: Ovviamente, i personaggi di questa storia non mi appartengono. Un ringraziamento a JKR per averli inventati e per averci dato il permesso di continuare a farli vivere._

**17\. La tempesta comincia ad addensarsi**

Nel frattempo, Hermione era arrivata in Sala Grande col cuore in gola. Cosa aveva intenzione di fare Minerva, come voleva gestire quella caccia all'uomo che si preannunciava spietata?

Una piccola parte di Hermione aveva una gran paura: essere scoperta in flagrante complicità col ricercato, non solo, aver passato la notte con lui! Merlino impiccato ad un pino! Cosa sarebbe successo? Cosa le avrebbero fatto? Espulsa con disonore? Condannata a lavorare come baby-sitter di Troll per il resto della sua vita? Marchiata per sempre come quella che aveva… gusti strani? (_Ehi, guarda, Hermione Granger, quella che se stava col lillipuziano!_)

Eppure, nonostante questi pensieri terribili, la ragazza non riusciva a non pensare a quanto avrebbe sofferto il povero Snape se lo avessero scoperto in quel formato ridotto. Per lui sarebbe stato molto peggio che per lei! E poi, era così tenero in quelle dimensioni… Non si sarebbe mai aspettata che Severus potesse essere così… così simpatico, così carino, così coccoloso… Peccato che puzzasse così schifosamente di gatto, ma questa era colpa di Crookshanks…

A proposito!

Improvvisamente, nella mente di Hermione sfilò tutta una serie di immagini inquietanti che spiegavano cosa poteva aver dato a Severus quell'odore così selvatico, e una vinse su tutte: Crookshanks aveva forse provato ad… _assaggiarlo_? E lei si era forse fidata troppo di un gatto che era mezzo Kneazle e che aveva dalla sua un potere ipnotico astutamente celato?

Questo pensiero allarmante la colpì come una botta in testa, e dovette sforzarsi per rispondere con un sorriso pallido al saluto di Poppy, che la osservava perplessa.

"Che ti succede, cara?" le chiese la Guaritrice con interesse professionale. "Hai un'aria stravolta. Sei ancora preoccupata per Sibilla?"

Come evocata da quella domanda, la veggente apparve sulla soglia della Sala Grande, e si fermò con una pausa ad effetto. Hermione la considerò affascinata. C'era qualcosa di strano nell'acconciatura della donna, qualcosa che faceva spiccare ancora di più i suoi occhiali enormi. E infine Hermione capì. Erano le orecchie, che Sibilla aveva arrotolato in due coni giganti e poi aveva appuntato dietro la testa come i corni di un cappello medioevale.

"_Santo cielo!"_ pensò Hermione, ritrovando memorie d'infanzia. _"Sembra Malefica della Bella Addormentata… se solo avesse un vestito più elegante."_

"Sibilla!" la salutò Minerva, andandole incontro per stringerle le mani… e per esaminarla col suo sguardo penetrante. "Sono felice di vedere che stai meglio. Sei venuta per unirti a noi?"

"Il mio Occhio Interiore mi ha avvisato della caccia, Minerva," rispose la donna con voce tremante di emozione a stento trattenuta… ovvero, la sua solita voce, ed evitando di citare la vera fonte delle sue informazioni, ovvero Poppy. "Per questo sono qui; anche se preferirei non partecipare, perché la colpa di ciò che è avvenuto non è dello sfortunato giovane costretto ad allontanarsi dalla stessa maledizione che è piombata sul mio capo…"

Qui Sibilla fece una pausa drammatica, ma le sue parole avevano interessato Minerva molto più di quel che la veggente avrebbe potuto supporre.

"Cosa vuoi dire, Sibilla?" la preside l'apostrofò con un tono che faceva chiaramente capire come il suo cervello stesse elaborando nuove ipotesi. "Pensi che Severus si stia nascondendo perché ha subito una trasformazione simile alla tua?"

"Ma ne sono sicura, Minerva!" Sibilla si aderse in tutta la sua statura, assumendo un'aria tragica che venne rovinata dallo smottamento di uno dei coni sulla sua testa. L'orecchio destro infatti, evidentemente non reggendo il suo stesso peso, si srotolò con un rumore frusciante; il suo carico sbilanciò la povera veggente, che perse l'equilibrio e ancora una volta si ritrovò per terra.

I colleghi emisero esclamazioni varie di stupore, ansia, preoccupazione e timore. A qualcuno sfuggì una risatina nervosa, ma nessuno ebbe il coraggio di commentare apertamente la scena, perché Minerva dominava l'uditorio con uno sguardo di fuoco che faceva passare immediatamente la voglia di scherzare anche ai più audaci.

Hermione si sentì a disagio. Per quanto ritenesse Sibilla una seccatura grande quanto le lenti dei suoi occhiali, non aveva alcun motivo di odiarla o di volerle male. Ed assistere a quella pubblica umiliazione non le dava alcuna gioia, anzi, le ricordava che era colpa sua se due persone erano in quella situazione penosa… anche se, diciamoci la verità, Sibilla se l'era proprio cercata.

Ma Hermione aveva purtroppo un'altra ragione - molto egoistica - di sentirsi imbarazzata. Le parole di Sibilla avevano evidentemente generato pensieri che sarebbe stato meglio non fossero mai venuti alla luce. Lo capì quando vide Minerva girarsi a guardarla con un'espressione… un'espressione freddamente determinata.

Istintivamente, la ragazza voltò la testa prima di ricordarsi che, grazie al cielo, la preside non era un'Occlumante esperta. Ma quel movimento era bastato. Hermione soffocò un singhiozzo di paura quando Minerva si avvicinò a passi misurati. Tutti i suoi colleghi aspettavano ansiosi, ma si capiva che non stavano sospettando nulla, erano solo in attesa di ordini.

La vecchia strega abbaiò – è il caso di dirlo – comandi secchi come fucilate.

"Filius, tu e Septima ispezionerete i sotterranei. Horace, a te toccano le stanze dei Serpeverde insieme ad Aurora. Pomona, i cortili e le serre sono tuoi. Poppy, le sale intorno all'aula di pozioni. Io scenderò nelle cucine. Sibilla, se non ti spiace, dai un'occhiata alle torri…

E dopo aver mitragliato di ordini i professori, che scattarono unanimi con un guaito di terrore e d'ubbidienza, Minerva si girò verso Hermione, rimasta sola nella grande sala.

La ragazza strinse i pugni e si preparò all'accusa che sarebbe certo venuta, e che invece non venne perché la preside, guardandola sempre con quello strano sguardo, le ordinò con un sorriso bizzarramente contorto, "Tu invece, signorina Granger, controllerai la Guferia… chissà che non troviamo qualche altro messaggio opportunamente celato…"

E con un fruscio di vesti, la vecchia strega si girò e uscì dalla sala, con un ghigno sarcastico assolutamente odioso.

Hermione vacillò, poi si precipitò fuori anche lei. Doveva assolutamente togliersi un dubbio prima di eseguire il suo inutile incarico.

... ... ... ...

Severus si rialzò grondante d'acqua profumata e stese la mano verso un asciugamano di spugna dall'orrendo colore rosa shocking, che però sembrava soffice e sufficientemente largo per la bisogna. Canticchiando felice un motivetto stonato, cominciò a frizionarsi il torace mentre Crookshanks stringeva le pupille gattesche con un'espressione disgustata.

Tuttavia l'imprevisto, come sempre, era in agguato. Colpita da un movimento troppo impetuoso delle braccia del mago, che mulinava l'asciugamano come una muleta nel suo entusiasmo canoro, la camicia di Severus schizzò fuori dalla finestrella aperta; uno spiacevole inconveniente che avrebbe costretto l'uomo ad uscire in abbigliamento "nature" per andare a ripescarla. Ma grazie al cielo, c'era un valido aiutante.

Con un rapido colpo di mandibole, Crookshanks azzannò al volo l'indumento e istintivamente lo scosse come fanno i gatti quando catturano una preda.

Severus si accigliò.

"Ehi, amico, quella serve a me! Ridammela!"

Ubbidiente, il micio infilò il muso nella finestra per restituire la camicia al suo proprietario, soffiando e dimenandosi per riuscire a far entrare le mascelle nell'angusto spazio… E poi accadde l'impensabile.

La porta si aprì, si udì un grido di orrore, e prima che Severus potesse capirci qualcosa, i muri della casetta si sollevarono bruscamente dal pavimento e si involarono di scatto verso il cielo – ovvero il soffitto della stanza di Hermione – esponendo brutalmente l'interno della casa e il suo occupante alla vista degli astanti.

I quali astanti si rivelarono essere un'Hermione terrorizzata e totalmente priva di controllo sulle sue emozioni. Afferrato infatti Crookshanks per la collottola, la ragazza lo stava scuotendo, chiedendogli con voce atterrita, "Dov'è? Dov'è? Cosa ne hai fatto?" mentre guardava alternativamente le fauci del gatto - da cui pendeva ancora la camicia - e l'interno della casetta.

Colto così di sorpresa, Severus ebbe appena il tempo di avvolgersi nell'asciugamano rosa prima di scivolare malamente e piombare nella schiuma della vasca, sollevando una minuscola ondata che arrivò a schizzare le mani tremanti di Hermione.

"Accidenti, accidenti e ancora accidenti, Granger!" ululò inferocito il mago, seccatissimo di essere stato beccato ancora una volta in una situazione decisamente imbarazzante.

"Severus, stai bene?" pigolò smarrita Hermione, mollando bruscamente l'offesissimo Crookshanks e inginocchiandosi davanti alla casetta devastata per vedere meglio il suo occupante.

"Stavo benissimo prima che tu tornassi!" replicò sdegnosamente Snape, immerso nella schiuma che lo copriva pudicamente fino al petto. "Adesso, se tu fossi così gentile da toglierti dai piedi, forse potrei anche riuscire ad asciugarmi e a rivestirmi prima che la tua goffaggine combini altri guai."

"M-mi dispiace," balbettò la ragazza. "Credevo che tu… che lui…" Scoccò un'occhiata a Crookshanks, poi si rese conto di quanto offensivo sarebbe stato il commento che stava per fare e si fermò giusto in tempo.

"Oh Crookie!" scoppiò quindi in un pianto liberatorio, abbracciando strettamente il gatto che si agitava cercando di liberarsi. "Sono stata così sciocca! Come ho potuto pensare che tu… che lui…"

Ancora una volta, non completò il suo pensiero, ma si rialzò da terra sempre stringendo il micione a sé. Poi, di colpo, ritornò sé stessa.

"Qui sta succedendo qualcosa di strano. Io credo che voi due mi dobbiate una spiegazione," intimò freddamente al soffitto, voltando ostentatamente le spalle alla casetta.

"Dammi un asciugamano asciutto e sarò ben felice di accontentarti," bofonchiò Severus. Adesso che era pulito e profumato, forse Hermione avrebbe ripetuto quel gesto gentile a cui lui anelava tanto. Si trattava solo di toccare la corda giusta… e accidenti se non ci avrebbe provato!

Un vero asciugamano dal formato ridotto e dal colore molto più accettabile di quello delle bambole apparve improvvisamente accanto alla vasca. Subito dopo, i muri che galleggiavano a mezz'aria ricaddero in basso, incastrandosi nel pavimento della casetta e ricreando l'intimità della stanza da bagno.

Severus si ringalluzzì tutto. Ma Hermione liquidò sul nascere le sue speranze, dichiarando seccamente, "D'accordo, però ne riparleremo più tardi. Minerva ha scatenato la caccia all'uomo e il mio compito è sorvegliare la Guferia."

La ragazza si interruppe per un momento, poi proseguì con tono meditabondo, "Sai, io credo che abbia un piano. Sì, secondo me sospetta qualcosa…"

"Quale altro guaio sei riuscita a combinare, Granger?" esclamò subito Severus che stava saltellando sul pavimento del bagno delle bambole tentando di infilarsi i calzoni il più in fretta possibile.

Crookshanks scosse il testone peloso con un sospiro di avvertimento, ma Severus non poteva vederlo da dentro la casetta e perciò continuò imperterrito su quella falsariga così pericolosa. "Hai lasciato capire che sapevi qualcosa?"

"Guarda che io sto solo cercando di aiutarti," dichiarò Hermione incrociando le braccia e abbassando il tono di un'ottava, il che indicava chiaramente che l'umore le stava cominciando a bollire, come sempre quando era sotto pressione. Ma Severus non aveva la lunga pratica dei compagni di classe della ragazza, e perciò non colse quei segnali preoccupanti. Invece uscì dalla casetta a piedi nudi per far più in fretta.

"E com'è allora che con Potter e Weasley riuscivi sempre a farcela mentre con me va tutto storto?" brontolò di malumore, sedendosi sui gradini per finire di vestirsi.

Poverino, il suo era un attacco di malcontento verso Minerva più che verso Hermione; Minerva, la dannata vecchiarda che, con il suo incarico, faceva uscire di nuovo la ragazza dalla stanza invece di permetterle di rilassarsi chiacchierando con lui… e magari baciarlo. Ma Hermione non era in vena di interpretazioni e aggrottò le sopracciglia, scandendo bene le parole.

"Sai che ti dico, Snape? Se la pensi così, per me stasera puoi tornartene nelle tue stanze e buona fortuna a te!"

"A-aspetta…" balbettò lui chiaramente preso in contropiede.

"Non so chi mi tenga dall'andare subito ad avvisare Minerva!" ribattè invece Hermione, furente. "Ringrazia il cielo che non ho un animo vendicativo, altrimenti… altrimenti… Uff!"

Battendo il piede per terra in un gesto di stizza, Hermione afferrò il suo maglione e lasciò la stanza di corsa, sbattendo la porta per soprammercato.

"Hermione!" si disperò Severus.

Dietro di lui, Crookshanks agitava la coda con l'aria di chi dice "te l'avevo detto!" Ma il gattone si era effettivamente affezionato al mago in miniatura. E infatti, quando Severus si lasciò cadere di nuovo sui gradini, il viso incupito e i pugni contratti per la rabbia e la frustrazione, Crookshanks gli dimostrò subito tutto il suo affetto e la sua comprensione.

Con movimenti misurati, si accucciò vicino al suo amico, e tenendolo ovviamente fermo con una zampa, gli leccò gentilmente il viso, annullando automaticamente tutti i benefici del bagno appena fatto. Quindi rimase a guardarlo e a sentirlo imprecare per un abbondante quarto d'ora, assentendo gravemente in silenzio e inclinando il muso con un bagliore sardonico nelle pupille gialle.

... ... ...

_Grazie per il messaggio, Bia :)_


	18. Piani, decisioni e riflessioni

**LA SCOMMESSA**

by Lady Memory

_Una piccola storia spensierata, completamente AU e OC, scritta per il piacere di giocare con le parole. Da non prendere assolutamente sul serio. _

_Consueto disclaimer: Ovviamente, i personaggi di questa storia non mi appartengono. Un ringraziamento a JKR per averli inventati e per averci dato il permesso di continuare a farli vivere._

**18\. Piani, decisioni e riflessioni**

"Non può andare avanti così!" esclamò a mezza voce Hermione Granger, mentre saliva meccanicamente i gradini che portavano alla Guferia e scostava automaticamente con la punta delle scarpe briciole, pagliuzze e altri oggettini neri a forma di chicco di riso non ben identificati – o meglio, identificati fin troppo bene.

"Questa storia deve finire!" aggiunse poi, entrando risolutamente nello stanzone invaso da gufi, allocchi e civette che la considerarono gravemente coi loro tondi occhi inespressivi. Lei ricambiò il loro sguardo con aria di sfida e incrociò le braccia.

"Qualche suggerimento, sapientoni?"

…

"Non può andare avanti così!" borbottò Severus dopo essersi lavato la faccia nel lavandino delle bambole. "Questa storia deve finire!"

Gettato sprezzantemente l'asciugamano da parte, il mago uscì dalla casetta e guardò cupamente Crookshanks.

"Se vuoi bene alla tua padrona, gatto, devi darmi una mano," dichiarò alzando il mento con espressione determinata. Poi fece un rapido passo indietro. "E tieni quella lingua a posto!"

…

"Non può andare avanti così!" pensò Minerva McGonagall mentre avanzava furtivamente per i corridoi, sollevando la veste con le mani per fare meno rumore possibile. Aveva finto spudoratamente di scendere alle cucine, ma il suo vero scopo era la stanza di Hermione. Era sempre più convinta che ci fosse qualcosa che non andava, e più il tempo passava, più era sicura che Severus in quella stanza ci fosse quantomeno passato.

Questo pensiero le suscitava sentimenti contrastanti. Una parte di lei era felice di immaginare Severus che si aggirava nel castello sano e salvo. Un'altra parte si accigliava pensando che quel dannato mago aveva infranto qualche chilo di regolamenti con quel suo darsi per disperso senza aver compilato la dovuta richiesta di sparizione.

Il lato sentimentale della vecchia donna si rallegrava del fatto che, nonostante tutto, sembrava proprio che i due "ragazzi" si tenessero mano nei loro intrighi, prova significante che forse qualcosetta stava nascendo davvero tra loro, se non altro a livello di amicizia. Però a questo pensiero che riverberava di festosi rintocchi di campana subentravano subito dopo il sospetto e lo sdegno per quel comportamento così fuori dalle regole.

Hermione era sempre stata la cocca di Minerva; ma se invece avesse tradito la fiducia che la vecchia strega aveva riposto in lei?

E Severus? Poteva un uomo dal passato spartano come il suo essersi improvvisamente trasformato in… in un…. Oh, sciocchezze! Tutto questo era assurdo. C'era sicuramente una spiegazione ben più logica che chiedeva solo di rivelarsi in tutta la sua semplicità.

Minerva poggiò la mano sulla maniglia della stanza di Hermione e si fermò, molto agitata. Come preside, non aveva bisogno di formulare alcun incantesimo. Le porte si sarebbero aperte docilmente al suo passaggio… ma questo era qualcosa che Minerva non si sarebbe sognata di fare. Mai avrebbe violato le stanze private di qualcuno dei suoi professori senza il consenso del diretto interessato!

Tutto ciò portava quindi ad una triste considerazione. Se avesse aperto quella porta, avrebbe definitivamente dimostrato di non aver fiducia nella sua ex allieva. Poteva far questo a Hermione?

"Questa storia deve finire!" disse la strega. E con un movimento deciso, premette la maniglia verso il basso.

…

"Ascoltami bene. Tu e io dobbiamo parlare da uomo a gatto," disse nervosamente Severus. Si stava giocando la sua ultima carta, e non voleva fare errori.

"Devo assolutamente uscire da questa stanza e parlare con Hermione. C'è un modo per risolvere tutto questo, e io so qual è."

Il gattone, che lo stava ascoltando frustandosi leggermente i fianchi con la coda, fermò il movimento e inclinò il muso con aria di attesa.

"Non vorrai che Hermione finisca nei guai per colpa mia, vero?" chiese Severus, sicuro di aver trovato il tasto giusto. "Vedi che Minerva è già in sospetto. No, non si può continuare così, è troppo rischioso. Devo andarmene da qui e soprattutto, devo parlare con Hermione."

Crookshanks strinse le pupille e lo fissò con un'espressione che pareva invitare Severus ad andare avanti, o almeno, così lo interpretò il mago che si schiarì la voce.

"Io sono troppo piccolo per poter girare per Hogwarts da solo," ammise amaramente. "Le sale sono troppo grandi per me, c'è troppa strada da fare e troppa gente dappertutto. Io… io ho bisogno di aiuto."

Il mago abbassò la testa e protese le mani avanti perorando la sua causa. "Tu lo capisci, vero, Crookshanks? Se ci scoprono, per Hermione e per me è finita! Saremo cacciati con disonore e perderemo il posto… Io ho un passato oscuro, e sono abituato alle maldicenze, ma Hermione? Come farà, così giovane ed indifesa?"

Per un attimo pensò di aver esagerato. Indifesa! Nessuno che la conoscesse bene poteva pensare che Hermione fosse "indifesa". Tuttavia, proseguendo nella sua recita, Severus rialzò il viso e guardò il gatto con un'espressione di disperata speranza. "Puoi… vuoi… vorresti aiutarci?"

Crookshanks inclinò il muso e guardò il mago con quell'aria di presa in giro che Severus aveva imparato a temere. Poi si scrollò, facendo vibrare tutto quel che aveva accanto (compreso Severus), si grattò un orecchio e miagolò piano come per dire, "D'accordo, d'accordo, non c'era bisogno di tutto questo pathos. Andiamo?"

Con un sospiro di sollievo, Severus si arrampicò sul pelo morbido e fitto e si sedette dietro la nuca del gatto, afferrandosi come meglio poteva.

"Alla Guferia!" ordinò col tono di un generale che comanda la carica. "E per amor di Merlino, non scrollare la testa!"

Ma non erano i movimenti improvvisi di Crookshanks i pericoli da temere, e Severus lo scoprì immediatamente, non appena la porta della stanza si aprì. Minerva aveva abbassato la maniglia nel momento esatto in cui Crookshanks si girava preparandosi a saltare per compiere la stessa azione.

Atterrito, Severus si schiacciò contro il pelo del gatto che, per quanto folto e ben tenuto, non poteva ovviamente competere con quello di un persiano.

Ma Crookshanks sapeva il fatto suo. Con un balzo schizzò fuori dalla porta, esattamente come farebbe qualunque animale domestico tenuto rinchiuso per molto tempo, e gli occhi di Minerva incrociarono solo per un momento quelli fosforescenti del felino prima che il gatto si dileguasse a grandi salti sghimbesci nel corridoio.

Confusa, l'anziana strega si guardò intorno, notando una strana confusione nella stanza: libri ammucchiati sul tavolo, fazzolettini di carta umida sparpagliati sul pavimento, e il letto disordinato, evidentemente rifatto alla bruta…

Poi lo sguardo le si posò sullo spazio dove la casetta, resa Indisegnabile da Hermione, celava la sua vezzosa struttura: un rivoletto d'acqua, che sembrava uscire dal nulla, stava formando una pozza sempre più consistente sul pavimento e Minerva lo fissò con sconcerto crescente (Severus aveva chiuso male il rubinetto, e si sa, i rubinetti delle case delle bambole sono di plastica e resistono male alla pressione delle dita umane, soprattutto degli umani nervosi e irritati).

Ma lo stupore di Minerva non fu di lunga durata. Le bastò un rapido colpo di bacchetta per rivelare la forma della casetta in controluce. Non per nulla aveva seguito un corso in Controincantesimi e Ausili Divinatori per Presidi di Scolaresche Turbolente (e Magiche). Da quando aveva occupato il nuovo incarico a scuola, si era detta che non aveva nessuna voglia di fare la fine di Dolores Umbridge se mai fossero arrivati ad Hogwarts degli emuli dei gemelli Weasley. Aveva un'età… e anche una dignità da preservare.

Ora, indubbiamente il Controincanto Rivelatore era stato utile, ma fino a che punto? La casetta era lì ma c'era anche prima. La domanda corretta era: perché Hermione aveva voluto nasconderla? E a chi, dato che la Preside l'aveva già vista?

Poi Minerva sbarrò gli occhi in un'improvvisa illuminazione. Forse la domanda giusta non era né "perché" né "a chi", ma "cosa" era quella casetta…

Lo sguardo le vagò smarrito per la stanza mentre un milione di congetture, una più sconcertante dell'altra, le attraversavano la mente alla velocità di una Pluffa tirata in porta.

…

Hermione intanto sedeva nella Guferia e meditava tristemente sul da farsi. Il suo era ovviamente un incarico inutile, e se mai fosse arrivato qualcuno, lei avrebbe solo dovuto far finta di star cercando in giro qualche indizio.

Intanto, finalmente libera da occhi scrutatori, si godeva la pace e la solitudine del luogo mentre il suo spirito elevava un cantico di gratitudine a quella pausa di cui aveva disperatamente bisogno. Ma quanto poteva ancora star rinchiusa in quell'uccelliera? Cosa poteva inventarsi per stornare i sospetti di Minerva, che stavano diventando sempre più evidenti? E soprattutto, come poteva riportare Severus alla sua statura?

Aver convissuto con un bambolotto vivente era stata indubbiamente un'esperienza a dir poco straordinaria… ma diciamoci la verità, un professor Snape ritornato alle giuste proporzioni prometteva gioie ben più piacevoli.

E se da una parte la ragazza ringraziava il fallimento del suo esperimento, che aveva permesso a entrambi di scoprire una simpatia reciproca (_e forse anche un'attrazione? Sii onesta, Hermione!_ rimproverò sé stessa), dall'altra non vedeva l'ora di tornare ad una tranquillizzante normalità nella quale tutti e due avrebbero potuto continuare con calma le loro esplorazioni.

Ma come, come, COME! ripristinare quella agognata condizione?

Ritornò con la mente alle parole che Severus le aveva detto quando le aveva spiegato gli effetti della pozione.

"_La pozione Oppostus non ha antidoto. Il solo modo di veder svanire gli effetti è di aspettare che, appunto, svaniscano. E' la pozione stessa che decide quanto tempo sarà necessario. Può essere un giorno, potrebbero essere otto, potrebbe essere un anno, potrebbe essere un secolo…"_

Per un attimo, le si riempirono gli occhi di lacrime. Che sciocca presuntuosa era stata! Cosa le era saltato in mente di fare? E se davvero avesse condannato Severus a passare il resto della sua vita in una casa di bambole? Povero Severus, così tenero con quelle sue goffe dichiarazioni, così adorabile mentre dormiva nella scatola dei fazzoletti… ma anche così dannatamente cocciuto!

Il sorriso che le danzava sulle labbra si trasformò di colpo in un'espressione accigliata: perché accidenti quell'insopportabile testardo non aveva rifiutato di bere la pozione, se già sapeva come sarebbe andata a finire?

E poi gli occhi le si inumidirono di nuovo mentre pensava che forse si era comportato così perchè non l'aveva voluto umiliare in pubblico. Il suo cuore si intenerì fino a squagliarsi in una pozzanghera, ed Hermione sospirò. Che imbecilloni i maschi! Che abbiano quattordici o quarantadue anni non conta nulla, restano sempre degli emeriti idioti… eppure, per qualche strano motivo, non si può fare a meno di loro.

Hermione emise un altro lungo sospiro sotto lo sguardo attento di un barbagianni e modificò la posizione della mano ormai intorpidita su cui stava appoggiando il mento.

Non c'era scampo. Per riportare indietro tutto, l'unica soluzione era capire quale era il motivo che faceva "cambiare idea" alla pozione, interrompendone l'effetto. E per scoprirlo, l'unica cosa era interrogare a fondo la persona che l'aveva già sperimentata tanti anni addietro per ordine dell'Oscuro Signore, e che questa volta ci aveva rimesso la statura… e forse qualcosa di più, se non si trovava in fretta un rimedio.

Sentendosi il cuore ribollire per un milione di emozioni diverse e tutte insostenibili, Hermione scattò in piedi. Aveva fin troppo da fare!

Doveva trovare una scusa sensata per Minerva per farsi esonerare da quella spietata caccia all'uomo.

Doveva trovare il luogo e il modo adatto per parlare con il suo minuscolo compagno di sventure, in modo da non essere continuamente disturbati in quella che prometteva di trasformarsi in una conversazione vitale.

E soprattutto, doveva trovare il coraggio di accettare quello che ne sarebbe nato.

Il passo successivo era quindi tornare in camera e farne uscire in qualche modo il prigioniero che vi era rinchiuso, evitando la sorveglianza che Minerva aveva ormai dislocato per tutto il castello.

Ma come fare per non rovinare tutto in quei momenti così cruciali?

Uno scricchiolio improvviso le gelò il cuore, ed Hermione si girò di scatto, in tempo per vedere Crookshanks entrare a grandi balzi nella stanza.

Reagendo allarmati a quell'apparizione, gufi, allocchi, civette e barbagianni stridettero cupamente in coro, agitando le ali e facendo roteare i grandi occhi giallastri.

Ma Crookshanks non li degnò di un'occhiata. Si era fermato ai piedi di Hermione salutandola con un miagolio affettuoso, e ora si leccava attentamente una zampa, guardando con aria condiscendente il mucchietto di vestiti che dal suo dorso era scivolato penosamente a terra, afflosciandosi sul pavimento con un gemito.

Hermione si illuminò.

Giustappunto.

Severus.


	19. A mali estremi, estremi rimedi

**LA SCOMMESSA**

by Lady Memory

_Una piccola storia spensierata, completamente AU e OC, scritta per il piacere di giocare con le parole. Da non prendere assolutamente sul serio. _

_Consueto disclaimer: Ovviamente, i personaggi di questa storia non mi appartengono. Un ringraziamento a JKR per averli inventati e per averci dato il permesso di continuare a farli vivere._

**19\. A mali estremi, estremi rimedi**

"Odio le scommesse. Odio le pozioni. Ma soprattutto, odio i gatti!", balbettò il mago in miniatura, puntellandosi al suolo con le mani nel tentativo di rimettersi in piedi.

Crookshanks reagì con un miagolio condiscendente a quelle affermazioni, frustandosi leggermente i fianchi con la grossa coda. Poi guardò la sua padroncina con quel che sembrava un sorrisetto allusivo, come per invitarla a prendersi cura del povero piccolo umano stravolto che annaspava a terra.

Intenerita, Hermione si chinò a raccogliere quel patetico mucchietto nel palmo delle mani. Disfatto, in preda ad una terribile nausea che gli colorava di verde il viso già pallido di suo, Severus si rannicchiò in quel rifugio morbido e accogliente, aggrappandosi alle dita di Hermione con commovente fiducia.

La giovane si rialzò, facendo molta attenzione e soffocando il desiderio di cullarlo come un bambino. In realtà, l'impulso che provava era qualcosa di molto più forte, e se il mago fosse stato solo un pochino più grande, Hermione l'avrebbe sicuramente abbracciato. Purtroppo in quelle condizioni non era possibile, a meno di non voler correre il rischio di stritolarlo. Ma quello strano calore che sentiva nel petto la costrinse quantomeno a baciarlo lievemente sui capelli, scompigliandoglieli tutti con un sospiro mentre rialzava la testa per guardarlo.

Severus stiracchiò le labbra in un pallido sorriso per dimostrare quanto apprezzasse quella dimostrazione di simpatia. Avrebbe voluto poter rispondere con qualche frase significativa che lasciasse la sua adorabile collega colpita ed ammirata, ma aprire la bocca poteva tramutare tutto in un disastro. Perciò si limitò ad un lieve cenno del capo, mentre cercava di tenere la respirazione sotto controllo.

Poi Hermione si rese conto della situazione.

"Si può sapere cosa ci fate qui voi due?" indagò, includendo il mago e il gatto nella stessa occhiata severa.

"Siete stati seguiti? Minerva vi ha scoperto? Devo nascondervi?" continuò in un crescendo di domande, includendo anche Crookshanks nella lista dei ricercati.

"A-aspetta, sono venuto… per chiederti… una cosa…" mormorò Severus, aggrappandosi alle dita di lei e mettendosi faticosamente in ginocchio nel tentativo di rialzarsi.

"Oh!" disse lei osservandolo con un sorriso. "Ma guarda, è proprio come l'avevo immaginato. Manca solo l'anello…"

"Che… che cosa dici… Granger?" balbettò Severus, chiaramente sconcertato.

"Be', non si sa mai", rispose Hermione, considerandolo con aria vaga. "Magari l'anello ce l'hai in tasca. Certo, forse un po' piccolo per il mio dito."

Rendendosi conto finalmente dell'assurdità di quella conversazione e non volendo ammettere di averne colto il significato sottinteso, Severus arrossì violentemente.

"Granger, siamo in pericolo. E tu lo sei quanto me! Quindi piantala con questi discorsi surreali. Sono venuto per aiutarti!"

Per qualche strano motivo però, il demonietto che stuzzicava Hermione non pareva aver voglia di mollare la presa così in fretta nonostante la serietà della situazione. Per cui, a quella dichiarazione così impetuosa fatta da un esserino così piccolo, la ragazza sorrise divertita e mormorò, "Mio eroe!"

Offesissimo, Severus scivolò di nuovo a sedere nel palmo della mano di lei, voltandole le spalle e lasciando dondolare i piedi nel vuoto. Poi incrociò le braccia sbuffando stizzito, ed Hermione si sentì reinvadere dalla tenerezza. Merlino! Se non stava più che attenta, prima o poi avrebbe finito per stritolarlo davvero in un impeto di affetto.

"_Ehm, ehm… affetto?" _le chiese il suo 'io interiore' con un sogghigno odioso ed una tossetta che ricordava orrendamente la Umbridge. _"Sei davvero sicura che questa sia la parola, anzi, il sentimento, giusto?"_

Hermione sentì le guance diventarle calde e tentò di far cambiare corso ai suoi pensieri.

"Dai, Severus," disse a bassa voce. "Stavo solo cercando di reagire allo spavento… Ero così preoccupata per te!"

Queste poche parole ebbero un effetto sorprendente sul mago.

"Da-davvero?" balbettò, e rialzò la testa per guardarla con occhi improvvisamente carichi di sentimenti inespressi.

Hermione si perse in quello sguardo per un lungo momento. Poi si riscosse, rabbrividì risvegliandosi dalla trance ed esclamò, rovinando tutto, "Ma torniamo a noi! Cosa è successo? Perché sei venuto qui?"

Severus sbuffò di nuovo. Mai che gliene andasse bene una con quella ragazza! L'occasione perduta gli fece rispondere in tono acido, "Minerva è ritornata a frugare nelle tue stanze. Evidentemente, non hai recitato abbastanza bene, e quell'impicciona si è insospettita. Ho dovuto squagliarmela di corsa per non farmi trovare, e ho pensato di venire ad avvisarti."

Crookshanks lanciò un miagolio di avvertimento e scrutò intensamente Severus, come per ricordargli qualcosa, ma il mago scosse la testa, indispettito. Nonostante quello che aveva detto al gatto per convincerlo a farsi portare lì, non era proprio il momento di parlare delle sue intuizioni sulla pozione Oppostus.

Anche perché – e sia lui che Hermione si paralizzarono immediatamente – si sentiva chiaramente un inquietante rumor di passi che si avvicinavano.

Il mago e la ragazza si guardarono negli occhi.

"Presto!" disse Hermione, reagendo a quel suono allarmante. "Qualunque cosa accada, non parlare!" intimò a Severus e lo infilò nella tasca della gonna. Poi simulò un vivace interesse per alcune mattonelle scrostate vicino al muro, mentre Crookshanks si nascondeva agilmente sotto un armadietto.

Appena in tempo!

"Ah, eccoti qui, Hermione!" esclamò una voce che risuonò come il tocco di una campana funebre.

Con aria innocente, la giovane alzò il viso, sperando di essersi sbagliata. Ma purtroppo, non si era sbagliata.

Sulla soglia era appena apparsa Minerva.

… … …

Per un momento, Hermione si sentì sprofondare il cuore in petto. _Fine della recita_, pensò amaramente, e inconsciamente infilò la mano nella tasca della giacca dove teneva la bacchetta. Poi inclinò la testa in un saluto educato, e allo stesso tempo, squadrò le spalle, preparandosi alla lotta.

Che diamine! Aveva pur saputo interpretare Bellatrix Lestrange alla Gringott; davvero si spaventava per quella - sia pur temibile - vecchietta che era stata una delle sue insegnanti più amate?

Ebbene sì… Minerva in quel momento le faceva molta più paura di una banda di Mangiamorte.

"S-Salve", disse infine la ragazza, esibendo un sorriso stentato e rimanendo in attesa.

"Allora, cara!" l'anziana preside entrò in argomento senza troppi preamboli, scrutandola con quello sguardo da falco che sapeva assumere fin troppo bene. "Abbiamo esaminato tutto il castello da capo a piedi, ma non siamo riusciti a trovare nulla. Tu cosa mi dici?"

Hermione aprì la bocca ma ne uscì solo un balbettio inarticolato. Minerva sorrise freddamente e proseguì con un tono falsamente spensierato, "Nessun indizio? Nessuna traccia? Neanche una di quelle meravigliose deduzioni per cui sei così giustamente famosa?"

Il balbettio inarticolato che comprendeva la ripetizione rantolante della vocale "e" si riprodusse nuovamente. Minerva incrociò le braccia.

"Decisamente, signorina Granger, sei molto peggiorata da quando facevi da spalla al signor Potter!" commentò ironica. Poi strinse gli occhi in modo molto poco rassicurante.

"Andiamo, Hermione, cosa hai da dire? Spero che non mi costringerai ad usare il Veritaserum!"

"Perché non mi credi, Minerva?" ribatté Hermione con voce lacrimevole, recitando la parte della povera innocente. "Sono venuta a cercare indizi come avevi chiesto, e non è colpa mia se non ne ho trovati."

"Ho fin troppi motivi per non crederti," ribatté seccamente Minerva, rivelando tutta la sua amarezza per quel che considerava ormai un tradimento da parte della sua protetta. "E poi te l'ho già chiesto più volte stamattina. Ti ho dato tutte le possibilità di spiegarti in via riservata, se solo tu avessi voluto. Ma tu non hai voluto. Forse preferisci farlo davanti a testimoni?"

La voce le si indurì in quel tono minaccioso che aveva sempre terrorizzato Hermione, riportandola indietro di colpo agli anni della scuola.

Per un attimo, la giovane pensò di rivelarle tutto. Per un lungo momento, il suo cervello e il suo cuore lottarono per la supremazia. Poi il cervello si arrese. Non poteva far questo a Severus. Non dopo che lui… non dopo che lei…. Insomma, non dopo!

E mentre Minerva corrugava la fronte nel tentativo di sembrare ancora più minacciosa, e Hermione stringeva i denti per resistere a quella pressione psicologica, si sentì nuovamente un rumore crescente, quasi la ripetizione di quello appena sentito. Ma questa volta con una piccola variante. I passi erano quelli di due persone.

… …

Non ci volle molto perché le due persone in questione entrassero nella Guferia e si rivelassero un'esagitata Sibilla ed una Poppy ormai ansimante che le correva dietro, cercando di raggiungerla.

"Sapevo che qualcosa stava accadendo!" declamò Sibilla, fermandosi di colpo in atteggiamento ieratico. Trascinata dalla foga, Poppy non potè che finirle addosso, protestando e scusandosi allo stesso tempo.

Chiaramente seccata per l'interruzione, Minerva impose il silenzio col solo aggrottarsi delle sopracciglia. Hermione intanto scrutava ognuna delle tre donne che aveva di fronte, tentando di scoprire su quale di loro poteva fare leva. Sibilla sembrava del tutto fuori di testa, soprattutto considerando la bandana a colori psichedelici con cui aveva legato le sue orecchie a farfalla.

Poppy invece… Poppy aveva un'aria perplessa molto promettente. Infatti, adesso si girava a parlare con la strega più anziana.

"Sibilla ha insistito per venire qui, Minerva, perché diceva che eri in pericolo. Per favore, spiegale tu che sono tutte sciocchezze, e che Hermione non ha nulla a che fare con la sparizione di Severus."

Minerva sbuffò, seccata.

"Per la verità, Poppy, stavo giusto parlando di questo con la signorina Granger prima della vostra comparsa così… tempestiva."

Incapace di cogliere l'ironia che vibrava nella voce della preside, Poppy squittì indignata, "Non penserai che Hermione c'entri davvero con questa storia, Minerva! Perché mai avrebbe dovuto farlo?"

"Hermione Granger mente!" esclamò allora Sibilla, e le orecchie legate a punta sulla sua testa fremettero a quel grido passionale. "Il mio Occhio Interiore mi dice che ha mentito fin dall'inizio!"

La veggente puntò un dito accusatore verso la ragazza. "Puoi forse negare di aver fatto tutto il possibile per trascinare il professor Snape in quell'assurda scommessa? Sei sempre stata un'opportunista. E' chiaro che volevi vendicarti di lui per qualche meschina ragione! Ma io non te lo permetterò!"

… …

Rannicchiato in una tasca scomoda e calda, Severus intanto stava ribollendo di sentimenti contrastanti. La situazione peggiorava di minuto in minuto. Decisamente, andare a trovare Hermione alla Guferia era stata un'idea pessima! Sibilla e le sue deduzioni demenziali! Poppy e i suoi tentativi di far da paciera! Perché diavolo poi Minerva si metteva sempre in mezzo? Sembrava davvero che fiutasse la sua traccia come un bracco. E se avesse deciso di usare la magia?

Severus raggelò e si augurò che Hermione compisse ancora una volta un miracolo.

… …

Hermione invece si stava riscaldando a sua volta. L'antipatia per Sibilla e la rabbia per quelle accuse assurde avevano cancellato ogni residuo di pena per gli effetti che la pozione aveva avuto sulle sembianze dell'insegnante di Divinazione. Automaticamente, la ragazza prese una posa di sfida, e senza riflettere, appoggiò la mano sul fianco, e quindi sulla tasca.

Colto di sorpresa e pressato inesorabilmente contro la stoffa, Severus si agitò nel tentativo di liberarsi. Ma grazie all'effetto cannocchiale delle sue lenti spesse, Sibilla notò immediatamente quell'insolito movimento.

"Che cos'hai lì dentro, Granger?" chiese bruscamente, interrompendo la sua tirata.

"Niente che ti interessi," ribatté Hermione forse un po' troppo in fretta mentre una vocina silenziosa dentro di lei chiedeva disperatamente aiuto.

"Davvero? Allora non avrai problemi a farci vedere cosa tieni in tasca," insinuò la veggente, scoccando alle colleghe un'occhiata trionfante.

Perplessa, Poppy guardò da Sibilla a Hermione, e poi da Hermione a Sibilla.

Minerva si accigliò.

Hermione sbiancò.

Per un momento infinito, il tempo cessò di scorrere.

… …

Nascosto sotto un armadietto, Crookshanks scosse il muso storto e rossiccio, esprimendo in quel gesto tutta la sua disapprovazione per ciò che stava avvenendo.

Eh, gli umani! Magici, ma pur sempre umani e perciò terribilmente imperfetti! Come era fortunato invece lui ad essere nato gatto, e come era fortunata Hermione ad averlo scelto come animale da compagnia! Altrimenti, chi l'avrebbe aiutata in quel frangente? Era chiaro che serviva un diversivo, e anche molto in fretta… ma grazie al cielo, Crookshanks non era tipo da tirarsi indietro.

Il miagolio penetrante che emise da sotto il mobile, prima di uscirne con passo felpato e muso da impunito, colse di sorpresa Poppy e Minerva paralizzandole sul posto, e fece stridere Sibilla di terrore. Per un istante, il gattone ebbe tutta l'attenzione concentrata su di lui intanto che, respirando affannosamente, le tre streghe cercavano di riprendersi dallo shock.

Ma quel contrattempo era esattamente quel che serviva a Hermione, la quale lo sfruttò per lanciare velocissimamente un incantesimo Non Verbale.

Purtroppo anche Sibilla fu altrettanto e insospettatamente rapida.

"_Accio_!" ordinò, puntando la bacchetta.

Ubbidendo a quel comando imperioso, dalla tasca di Hermione schizzò fuori un piccolo, morbido e coccoloso coniglietto nero, che atterrò zampe all'aria nelle mani protese della veggente.

Con un gridolino di disgusto, Sibilla lasciò cadere l'animaletto, che venne misericordiosamente preso al volo da Minerva con una prontezza tale da far supporre che in gioventù avesse giocato anche lei a Quidditch con un certo successo.

Poi il silenzio riempì nuovamente la stanza.

…. …

Dire che le tre streghe fossero sconcertate è dire poco. Poppy era a bocca aperta. Ma osservando il coniglietto tutto tremante, acquattato tra le dita dell'anziana preside, la Guaritrice si produsse in un largo sorriso.

"Be', signorina Granger, questa proprio non me l'aspettavo! Che ne dici, Minerva? Non è adorabile?"

Sibilla invece contemplava il coniglietto con l'espressione di un bambino che si è visto portare via la marmellata.

A quel punto, Hermione si fece risolutamente avanti e riacchiappò l'animaletto, stringendoselo al petto.

"Visto?" disse con tono vibrante di sdegno. "Adesso sarete contente!"

E spiegò freddamente al mondo, "L'ho ricevuto un paio di giorni fa, ma ha paura di Crookshanks! Ecco perché lo porto sempre con me. Per farlo stare al sicuro!"

Poi guardò Sibilla con sguardo di fuoco. "Non sai che i conigli sono estremamente impressionabili? Potrebbe avere un infarto da un momento all'altro, povera bestiolina! Sei davvero crudele!"

Sibilla deglutì. C'era qualcosa che non andava, ma non sapeva cosa. Esitando, si rivolse speranzosa a Minerva, che stava osservando la scena con uno strano sguardo. Con un rapido svolazzo, la preside mosse la bacchetta intorno al coniglio, ma non accadde nulla. Ripeté il gesto, sussurrando un incantesimo, e di nuovo non accadde nulla.

"E' proprio un coniglio… Almeno, sembra davvero che sia così," mormorò Sibilla delusa.

"Certo che è così!" scattò Hermione. Ma la veggente non mollava l'osso tanto facilmente.

E neanche Minerva.

"Dunque, Granger!" disse l'anziana strega incrociando le braccia come se stesse mettendo un punto alla situazione. "Stai tenendo in tasca un coniglio illegalmente?"

"C-cosa?" boccheggiò Hermione, stringendo ancor di più l'animaletto al petto e rischiando ancora una volta di soffocarlo.

"Tu conosci le usanze della scuola, Granger. Non per nulla sei stata un prefetto. Quali sono gli animali ammessi al suo interno?"

"Eh…oh…" Hermione diventò paonazza, ma non potè sfuggire all'abitudine inveterata che le era valsa il soprannome di sapientona emerita, e recitò tutto d'un fiato, "_Gli unici animali ammessi nella scuola sono gufi, rospi, gatti e topi. Per tutti gli altri, la pena prevista è la confisca_."

"Beeeeene," mormorò Sibilla strascicando la parola con sguardo sinistro, mentre Minerva chiedeva severamente, "Ti sembra che nell'elenco siano citati i conigli?"

"Io… io… ecco, no, ma vedi, è solo per qualche giorno," pigolò la ragazza cercando invano di far rientrare il coniglietto in tasca.

La preside strinse le labbra. "Spiacente, Granger, ma adesso il coniglio viene via con me. Deciderò io cosa farne."

Curvandosi insinuante con un sorriso crudele sulle labbra, Sibilla ridacchiò, "E se poi andasse male, potremo sempre metterlo in padella!"

Quest'ultimo commento fu la goccia che fece traboccare il vaso. Con una forza impensabile in una creatura così piccola, il coniglietto schizzò via dalle braccia di Hermione e si diede a corsa pazza sul pavimento della Guferia.

Immediatamente, schiere di gufi, civette, allocchi e barbagianni aprirono le ali e si precipitarono al suo inseguimento.

"NO!" urlò Hermione vedendo gli artigli protesi di un grosso gufo grigio sfiorare pericolosamente il dorso del coniglietto. "No, no, NO!"

Ancora una volta, fu Crookshanks a risolvere la situazione. Con un balzo felino si infilò tra la marea di becchi e di piume, seguendo il coniglietto e facendogli scudo col suo corpo fino a che l'animaletto non scomparve dentro il buco di una parete. A quel punto, Crookshanks si girò a fronteggiare i pennuti inseguitori: gonfiando il pelo, si ingobbì e soffiò minacciosamente, diventando grosso il doppio.

Atterriti, gli uccelli fecero dietrofront svolazzando e stridendo irritati. Nel giro di pochi attimi, in un turbinio di piume, tutto era ritornato come prima.

Allora, con un sorriso ipocritamente desolato, Sibilla scosse la testa ed assunse un'espressione contrita.

"Che peccato, Granger! Ma se volevi proteggere il tuo coniglietto, non dovevi portarlo proprio qui tra i gufi. Povera creaturina! Speriamo che trovi il modo di uscire da quel muro… "

Minerva scoccò a Sibilla un'occhiata di profondo fastidio, poi ritornò a guardare Hermione. La voce le divenne improvvisamente dura. "E se mai ne uscisse, mi aspetto che tu lo porti direttamente nel mio ufficio. Ci siamo capite, Granger?"

Quindi, avendo chiarito definitivamente la sua posizione con tutta l'autorità del suo rango, Minerva uscì con passo pesante, seguita da Sibilla, tutta soddisfatta.

Poppy invece lanciò un'occhiata compassionevole alla ragazza, arrivando persino a darle una pacca affettuosa sulla spalla.

"Non so cosa tu stia facendo, Granger," le bisbigliò poi in tono confidenziale, "ma sono dalla tua parte. Sappilo!"

E con una strizzatina d'occhio, anche la Guaritrice uscì dalla Guferia, lasciando dietro di sé una Hermione ammutolita e psicologicamente a pezzi.

...

_Solito messaggino dell'autore: Allora, Bia, cosa ne dici? ;)_


	20. Una ragazza, un coniglio e tanti guai

**LA SCOMMESSA**

by Lady Memory

_Una piccola storia spensierata, completamente AU e OC, scritta per il piacere di giocare con le parole. Da non prendere assolutamente sul serio. _

_Consueto disclaimer: Ovviamente, i personaggi di questa storia non mi appartengono. Un ringraziamento a JKR per averli inventati e per averci dato il permesso di continuare a farli vivere._

_Capitolo dedicato a tutti i sentimentali romantici (come me ;)_

**20\. Una ragazza, un coniglio e un mucchio di guai**

Hermione rimase immobile per un lungo momento, il tempo di prendere un respiro profondo. Poi si precipitò alla porta della Guferia per controllare che nessuna delle streghe più anziane ci avesse ripensato e stesse tornando indietro per un'ulteriore controllatina.

Aveva ancora il cuore che le batteva sordamente in gola e una gran voglia di piangere. Trasfigurare Severus in un coniglietto era stata l'unica idea che le era venuta in mente per salvarlo da una situazione umiliante.

Ma la cosa non era andata proprio come sperava. Non era sicura di aver convinto Minerva e soprattutto, aveva peggiorato la situazione per il mago; quando i gufi si erano scatenati, rivelando la loro natura selvaggia, la giovane si era veramente spaventata. Per fortuna era intervenuto Crookshanks!

Fino a quel momento, quel gattone era stato la loro salvezza: aveva protetto Severus durante la sua permanenza nelle stanze di Hermione e l'aveva portato fuori al momento giusto, aveva aiutato Hermione a creare un diversivo e si era gettato in mezzo alla mischia di quelle bestiacce alate per impedire che a Severus venisse fatto del male.

Lei, invece, stava solo combinando disastri su disastri, facendo insospettire Minerva e… e… E dove era adesso Severus? Cosa stava facendo? Perché non usciva fuori da quel buco nella parete?

Hermione si inginocchiò davanti al muro scrostato, incurante della paglia e dei residui che coprivano il pavimento.

"Severus?" mormorò con un tremito nella voce, e poi tese l'orecchio ansiosamente. Era così piccolo, santo cielo! Sarebbe riuscita a sentirlo se avesse chiesto aiuto? Poteva tirarlo fuori di lì con un incantesimo senza fargli del male? _E se lui non avesse voluto uscire_?

Solo il silenzio le rispondeva, e a quel punto Hermione si spaventò veramente.

"Severus!" chiamò di nuovo pressantemente. "Ti prego, rispondi! Rispondi, Severus!"

Le lacrime cominciarono a sgorgare incontenibili. Crookshanks le si fece vicino e miagolò sommessamente, come a rincuorarla. Hermione lo guardò e tentò di parlare, ma le labbra le tremavano troppo. A quel punto non resistette oltre. Abbracciò il gattone, nascondendo il viso nella sua folta pelliccia rossa e pianse, pianse e pianse, formulando frasi sconnesse interrotte da singhiozzi disperati.

"E' colpa mia! E' colpa mia! Oh, Severus! Cosa faccio se ti è successo qualcosa? Come faccio senza di te?"

Il miagolio di Crookshanks si fece più insistente, quasi nervoso, ma Hermione non allentò la stretta; certo il micio si stava spazientendo per quel bagno caldo e salato a cui lo stava sottoponendo, ma stringersi a lui era troppo confortante in quel mare di desolazione in cui stava sprofondando.

Crookshanks però aveva in mente tutt'altro; era seriamente affezionato alla sua padroncina nonostante i guai in cui lo stava trascinando, e non si sarebbe mai sognato di protestare per quell'umido abbraccio. Ma c'erano forti ragioni per interromperlo proprio adesso, così il gattone intensificò il brontolio, costringendola finalmente a lasciare la presa e ad alzare la testa.

Ed allora Hermione lo vide.

Un coniglietto nero, tutto tremante, faceva capolino dal muro e la guardava diffidente.

… ... ... ...

"Severus!" gridò Hermione, dimentica di ogni precauzione nella gioia e nel sollievo travolgente di quella scoperta.

"Severus…," ripeté di nuovo, quasi sussurrando, sentendo le lacrime bagnarle nuovamente le guance.

Poi protese le braccia verso di lui in un gesto di invito.

"Vieni da me, piccolo…" mormorò senza neanche rendersi conto di quel che diceva. Crookshanks inclinò la testa, lanciandole uno sguardo divertito.

Ma il coniglietto non pareva avere alcuna intenzione di ubbidire. Con uno scatto, si tirò indietro, scomparendo nuovamente nella parete.

"No, Severus, ti prego!" gridò Hermione, e sopraffatta dall'ansia e dal rimorso, si trascinò sulle ginocchia fino a toccare il muro, curvandosi in modo da poter guardare dentro la crepa in cui era scomparso il mago. Ma la fessura era desolatamente vuota, e la ragazza si coprì il viso con le mani, scoppiando di nuovo a piangere. Intenerito, Crookshanks cominciò a leccarle un orecchio con un miagolio sommesso.

"Non mi sente, Crookshanks!" si disperò Hermione. "Ormai è diventato un coniglio e non ragiona più da umano e non capisce quando parlo."

Il miagolio di Crookshanks si fece aspro, e la ragazza si tirò faticosamente a sedere, parlando tra le lacrime, tirando su col naso e cercando vanamente un fazzoletto per soffiarselo.

"E' tutta colpa mia, solo mia! Non avrei mai dovuto provare a creare quella maledetta pozione! Sono stata sciocca e presuntuosa!" ansimava Hermione, ormai inarrestabile nella sua angoscia. "Ho sbagliato tutto, e ho continuato a sbagliare anche dopo."

Crookshanks le strofinò il testone contro il fianco nel tentativo di arginare quell'inondazione di auto-accuse, ma Hermione voleva parlare, _doveva_ parlare.

Accusarsi era troppo poco; come tutti coloro che hanno un'alta stima di sé, si crucciava esageratamente quando capiva di aver commesso uno sbaglio, e si torturava al pensiero che gli altri potessero criticarla. Ma siamo onesti: in quel momento, Hermione non pensava (solo) a sé stessa. Un altro potente e dolcissimo sentimento aveva invaso il suo cuore riempiendolo di un dolore che andava oltre ogni possibile preoccupazione per la sua reputazione infranta. E scoprirlo le diede una strana pace.

"Ho bisogno di lui," dichiarò improvvisamente al gatto, asciugandosi gli occhi e il naso con le maniche. "Finora non l'avevo capito, ma è così. Ho bisogno di Severus. Ho bisogno di vederlo, di parlargli, di sentire la sua voce, di irritarmi per le sue battute sarcastiche. Io… io non so cosa mi sia successo…"

Per una manciata di secondi, Hermione tentò di convincersi di non aver davvero compreso cosa le stesse accadendo, poi il cuore traboccò.

"Vedi, Crookshanks, io lo conosco bene. Dopo tutto, è stato il mio insegnante per sei lunghi anni. Non hai idea di come fosse odioso in classe! O forse ce l'hai, se ti ricordi i discorsi che facevamo in camerata…"

La ragazza si interruppe per tirare su col naso, poi riprese con il tono esitante di coloro che improvvisamente vedono la luce e ne rimangono in qualche modo abbagliati.

"Però adesso che sono anche io dall'altro lato della cattedra, ho capito che quello che credevamo fosse perfidia, in realtà era qualcosa d'altro. Era preoccupazione per noi, che eravamo così sciocchi e inesperti e impreparati a tutto l'orrore che ci aspettava lì fuori. Anche se effettivamente, Severus non è mai cambiato, neanche quando la guerra è finita… Fa proprio parte del suo carattere. Quell'uomo è arrogante, presuntuoso, sarcastico, saccente, ostinato, imbarazzato, goffo, tenero, adorabile…"

Hermione sospirò dopo quel viaggio negli aggettivi in cui aveva ricostruito in pochi secondi un rapporto di anni con il suo ex-professore. La giovane si perse nei ricordi, e Crookshanks, che la sorvegliava attentamente, non si sorprese quando vide un sorriso estatico allargarsi sempre più sul volto di lei.

"Io…," mormorò Hermione come in trance. "Io… Io credo di essere innamorata."

Stupita lei stessa di questa dichiarazione, con le guance arrossate per l'emozione della scoperta, Hermione alzò gli occhi ed emise un piccolo grido di sorpresa.

Il coniglietto era uscito dal suo buco e la contemplava da sotto in su con sguardo adorante, alzando verso di lei il musetto fremente.

… ... ...

Ci fu un profondo silenzio, di quelli che nascono quando due anime finalmente si incontrano. Poi Hermione tese delicatamente le mani. Questa volta Severus non si ribellò, ma si lasciò prendere docilmente, e la giovane lo sollevò con cura infinita fino a guardarlo negli occhi: due occhietti neri, tondi e brillanti di coniglio, che pure riuscivano ad esprimere una grande, totale, immensa adorazione.

Allora, travolta dalla piena dei suoi sentimenti e incapace ormai di controllarli, Hermione lo strinse a sé, mormorando paroline dolci e sconnesse, accarezzandogli le morbide orecchie pendule, e infine baciandolo ripetutamente sul nasino rosa.

Questo diede il colpo di grazia a Severus. Già vibrante d'emozione per l'effusione di tutti quei sentimenti che non poteva ricambiare - almeno a parole - il coniglietto emise uno squittio strozzato, ondeggiando come un ubriaco e afflosciandosi poi tra le mani di lei in una sorta di trasognata ebbrezza.

Hermione sorrise, interrompendo i baci.

"Sei tornato," gli disse teneramente, e lo sollevò per guardarlo un'altra volta negli occhi. Ma non riuscì a trattenersi troppo a lungo e finì per ricominciare a baciarlo. Poterlo finalmente stringere a sé le dava una gioia infinita. In quella forma conigliesca, Severus era molto meno fragile e molto più coccolabile della sua versione umana in miniatura. Inoltre, non poteva opporsi, neanche a parole – ammesso che volesse farlo - ed Hermione stava approfittando biecamente dell'occasione.

"Sei tornato e ora sei mio," dichiarò poi risolutamente quando ebbe sfogato tutta la sua tenerezza e ridotto Severus ad uno stato di rimbambimento sognante. "E io ti difenderò contro tutto e contro tutti."

Crookshanks emise un piccolo ringhio, ma Hermione non ci badò. Aveva riappoggiato il coniglietto a terra e stava estraendo la bacchetta dalla manica.

Inerte come un pupazzo di pezza, Severus continuava a guardarla con un'espressione tra l'estatico e l'imbambolato. Ma non appena Hermione cominciò a trafficare con la bacchetta, il coniglio tornò in vita di colpo, e drizzando le orecchie, si sollevò sulle zampe posteriori saltellandole freneticamente intorno.

"Che succede, Severus?" gli chiese lei, perplessa. "Se aspetti solo un attimo, ti faccio ritornare te stesso, così potremo parlare."

Con un ampio svolazzo tremolante che faceva capire quanto fosse emozionata, Hermione lanciò il controincantesimo. Severus vibrò sotto la sua potenza, ma non successe nulla; il coniglietto rimase indiscutibilmente un coniglietto… e un coniglietto sempre più agitato.

"Ma… cosa…" balbettò Hermione, ripetendo freneticamente la formula.

Crookshanks adesso ringhiava in modo decisamente allarmante, ma Hermione era troppo preoccupata per badargli.

"Cosa c'è che non va?" esclamò alla fine, terrorizzata. "Perché l'incantesimo non funziona?"

"Forse perché l'ho bloccato io," disse quietamente una voce ben nota alle sue spalle.

… ... ...

"Minerva!" esclamò Hermione, sentendosi agghiacciare il sangue nelle vene. Adesso capiva la ragione di tutta quell'agitazione dei suoi due compagni… e rimpiangeva amaramente di non avervi prestato attenzione!

Nonostante le sue vanterie, non sapeva proprio cosa fare. Come poteva affrontare Minerva e negare le sue responsabilità, data la situazione in cui era stata sorpresa? E soprattutto, come poteva proteggere Severus e sé stessa dall'inevitabile diluvio di accuse ed illazioni che sarebbe seguito?

Crookshanks si ritirò a coda bassa, con un miagolio sommesso. Era evidente che, nonostante la sua intraprendenza, anche lui non vedeva soluzioni.

Avvilita, Hermione si chinò a prendere il coniglietto che la fissava smarrito e se lo mise in grembo, circondandolo protettiva con le braccia. Quindi alzò la testa e fronteggiò la strega più anziana con le sole armi del suo sdegno e di due occhi decisamente arrossati.

"Perché sei tornata, Minerva?" chiese in tono d'accusa. "Volevi spiarmi?"

Incredibilmente, Minerva non mostrò di adombrarsi né per quella domanda irragionevole - come preside, non aveva certo bisogno di chiedere permessi per girare nella sua scuola! – né per quella insinuazione malevola.

"Mi spiace," disse invece pianamente. "Nonostante quel che può sembrare, non ero tornata per spiarti, ma per ricordarti che è ora di pranzo. Vedi, ero preoccupata per te."

In effetti, tendendo l'orecchio, Hermione sentì un lontano brusio di voci unito al rumore attutito di centinaia di piedi che risalivano i corridoi. Che gentile Minerva a preoccuparsi… Eh già, considerò amaramente, davvero gentile!

"Ascolta, Hermione," disse l'anziana strega, ripulendo con un colpo di bacchetta un ceppo che solitamente serviva da trespolo per qualche gufo e sedendovisi stancamente sopra, "tu ed io siamo partite col piede sbagliato. Capisco che una vita di avventure ti abbia provocato una certa insofferenza verso le autorità, ma tu, a tua volta, devi capire la mia responsabilità come preside di questa scuola."

La preside si curvò a guardarla negli occhi. "Una volta ti fidavi di me, Hermione. Perché adesso no?" chiese quietamente.

"Non è che non mi fido, Minerva!" esclamò subito Hermione, a disagio per quella gentilezza disarmante che la faceva sentire in colpa più di un rimprovero.

"Allora dimmi la verità: questo coniglio in realtà è Severus, non è così?"

Hermione respirò profondamente e strinse il coniglietto ancora più forte a sé; poi abbassò la testa e annuì, sconfitta.

Minerva incrociò le braccia con aria soddisfatta.

"Ho avuto questo sospetto quando Sibilla l'ha estratto a forza dalla tua tasca. Ecco perché, fingendo di esaminarlo, in realtà ho sigillato il tuo incantesimo trasfigurante con un sortilegio autobloccante che può esser sciolto solo da chi l'ha effettuato. In questo modo, se anche Sibilla o Poppy avessero cercato di fare un controincantesimo rivelatore, non avrebbe funzionato."

L'anziana strega spiegò pacatamente, "Non volevo far del male a Severus, ma solo tenerlo fuori dalla portata di Sibilla. Quella donna è davvero pestifera quando ci si mette!"

Poi Minerva sorrise con dolcezza e si curvò verso la ragazza e il coniglietto, che ascoltavano tristemente in silenzio.

"Puoi non credermi, Hermione, ma anche io voglio bene a Severus…. magari in maniera diversa da te, ma sicuramente da molto più tempo."

La giovane arrossì vivamente a quell'allusione.

"Allora… allora, hai sentito _TUTTO_ quello che ho detto!" protestò vivacemente, e per un momento, fece gli occhiacci alla preside, che le rispose con un sorriso tranquillo, "Hai detto forse qualcosa di cui ti devi vergognare?"

Hermione arrossì ancor più vivamente e fece segno di no, troppo imbarazzata per parlare.

"Dunque non hai di che preoccuparti," concluse serena Minerva e riprese con calma la sua inchiesta.

"Adesso spiegami: hai trasformato Severus perché c'è stato un problema con la tua pozione, vero? Immagino che sia stato cambiato in qualcosa di imbarazzante, come è successo con Sibilla… E tu allora hai cercato di proteggerlo, non è così? Conoscendoti, scommetto che ti sentivi in colpa…"

Hermione tirava su col naso ed annuiva ad ognuna delle domande di Minerva, felice dentro di sé che non le venisse richiesto un resoconto diretto di quello che era effettivamente avvenuto dopo il tragico momento dell'assaggio.

Ma Minerva non era certo tipo da dimenticare i particolari. Tutti quegli anni di scuola l'avevano dotata di una incredibile sensibilità alle frottole nonché di tecniche raffinatissime di interrogatorio. E infatti…

"Hai scritto tu quel messaggio che ha portato il gufo?" chiese la strega all'improvviso, sfruttando l'effetto shock per entrare di colpo nel vivo dell'indagine. Hermione sbiancò a quella domanda inaspettata.

"Insieme", balbettò la ragazza, "l'abbiamo scritto insieme."

"Ah!" Minerva si accigliò. "Ma bravi! Quindi, mentre noi ci preoccupavamo e ci mangiavamo il fegato alla ricerca di Severus, voi due eravate insieme?"

"Io… noi… ecco…. sì…" pigolò Hermione.

La preside si aderse. "Voglio la verità, signorina! Dove ha passato la notte il professor Snape?"

"C-con me," rispose arrossendo Hermione. "Ma ti assicuro, Minerva, che non…"

"COSA?" esplose la strega. "TU mi assicuri?! Ma guarda cosa mi tocca sentire! Avete passato la notte insieme, e TU hai la faccia tosta di venirmelo a dire! Signorina Granger, nonostante io sia felice che il professor Snape sia sano e salvo, non posso tollerare una simile infrazione al regolamento e quindi…"

"Ma Minerva! Non è successo niente! Non poteva succedere niente!"

"E questo cosa c'entra?" esclamò Minerva arrabbiatissima, per poi fermarsi di botto. "Un momento! Cosa vorresti dire?"

"Voglio dire che, ecco… io… lui…" Hermione si interruppe e lo sguardo le si posò sul coniglietto che stringeva ancora a sé, come per chiedergli scusa di quel tradimento. Severus abbassò le orecchie; era chiaro che anche lui si dava per vinto.

La giovane sospirò e si arrese.

"Severus non poteva far nulla," mormorò. "La pozione lo ha rimpicciolito a dimensioni lillipuziane."

Minerva sbarrò gli occhi a quella descrizione e per un attimo, una luce divertita e interessata le balenò nello sguardo. Poi ritrovò la sua compostezza.

"D'accordo," disse asciuttamente. "Questa voglio proprio vederla. Qualcosa mi dice che sarà un'esperienza davvero unica. Ora scioglierò il mio incantesimo, così potremo far ritornare Severus in forma umana."

Con un rapido movimento della bacchetta, l'anziana donna sparse una piccola esplosione di scintille sul coniglio, poi si rivolse alla ragazza.

"A te l'onore, Hermione," la invitò amabilmente, nell'evidente tentativo di rendere meno penoso il momento alla sua giovane collega.

Esitando, Hermione alzò a sua volta la bacchetta, poi la riabbassò e guardò Minerva con aria ansiosa.

"Cosa hai intenzione di fare dopo, Minerva?" chiese sommessamente.

"Che domande!" rispose la preside, leggermente imbarazzata. "Porteremo Severus in infermeria e lo affideremo a Poppy. Saprà ben lei come sistemare la faccenda. Sono decenni che lo fa!"

"Ma così," continuò Hermione con un tono stranamente inespressivo, "tutti sapranno cosa gli è successo. Sai che non è possibile nascondere quel che succede in infermeria."

"Temo proprio di sì," ammise Minerva. "D'altra parte, sono tutti preoccupati per lui, adesso. Non potranno che essere felici che sia tornato sano e salvo."

"Ma a lui non piacerà," insistette Hermione, sempre con quel tono piatto che stava cominciando a impensierire l'anziana preside, la quale a quel punto pensò bene di spiegare meglio il suo punto di vista.

"Hermione, capisco che tu sia dispiaciuta, ma io non posso far finta di niente. Ormai sono stata informata di quello che è successo, ed è mia responsabilità mettere fine a questa storia."

"Capisco," disse Hermione con calma, ma i suoi occhi ebbero un lampo inquietante. "Hai saputo tutto, e quindi devi agire di conseguenza."

"Sono contenta che tu mi dia ragione," rispose Minerva con un sorriso lieto, e aggiunse, guardando il coniglio divincolarsi disperatamente tra le braccia di Hermione, "Mi spiace che invece lui non sia d'accordo. Ma d'altra parte, quando mai Severus è stato d'accordo?"

"E' vero," convenne Hermione, deponendo l'agitatissimo Severus a terra e alzando risolutamente la bacchetta. "Ma vedi, questa volta temo di non essere d'accordo neanche io."

E prima che Minerva, stupefatta, riuscisse a reagire, la ragazza esclamò freddamente,"_Obliviate_!"

….

_**Consueti messaggi dell'autrice:**_

_A **Bia**: Ciao! Spero che ti sia piaciuto e non ti faccia rimpiangere le puntate di Once Upon a Time ;)  
_

_A **Miss No Name**: Salve! Grazie per tutte le tue recensioni e scusami per il ritardo con cui ti rispondo, ma purtroppo non sei registrata e l'unico modo che ho di raggiungerti è scriverti direttamente quando spedisco nuovi capitoli. _

_Sono contenta che la storia ti stia piacendo. Spero di non deludere nessuno di coloro che mi stanno leggendo. Per quel che riguarda la tua domanda a proposito del cap. 13, per il quale testualmente mi chiedi "perchè diavolo parli di sortilegio e di incantesimo che deve dichiararsi soddisfatto mentre "Oppositus" è una pozione", ti ringrazio di avermi fatto notare un punto che magari ha perplesso anche altre persone._

_Il fatto è che le pozioni del magico mondo di Hogwarts non sono semplici distillati di ingredienti vari, ma sono appunto 'magiche'. Quindi, alcune di loro, almeno nella mia immaginazione, sono anche una sottile forma di incantesimo, diverso da quelli praticati con la bacchetta, ma comunque arricchite da un 'qualcosa in più che crea l'effetto'. Spero di essermi spiegata senza dire troppo, dato che dobbiamo ancora arrivare alla fine._

_E a proposito di fine, vorrei avvisare i miei gentili lettori che sono ormai arrivata all'esaurimento dei capitoli pronti. Temo quindi che le pause tra un episodio e l'altro si faranno un po' più lunghe di quanto sono state fino a adesso. Comunque, prometto che, t___empo e fantasia permettendo,_ cercherò di essere rapida._

_Grazie ancora a tutti!_


	21. La verità, tutta la verità

**LA SCOMMESSA**

by Lady Memory

_Una piccola storia spensierata, completamente AU e OC, scritta per il piacere di giocare con le parole. Da non prendere assolutamente sul serio. _

_Consueto disclaimer: Ovviamente, i personaggi di questa storia non mi appartengono. Un ringraziamento a JKR per averli inventati e per averci dato il permesso di continuare a farli vivere._

**21\. La verità, tutta la verità, nient'altro che la verità**

_"Dialoghi amorosi - parte 1"_

Dopo, tutto si svolse nell'arco di pochi secondi. Mentre Minerva, abbagliata dall'incantesimo Oblivion, ritrovava lentamente la coscienza di sé, Crookshanks acchiappava Severus per la collottola come avrebbe fatto con uno dei suoi cuccioli (se ne avesse avuti) e scompariva con lui sotto un mobile alla velocità della luce.

Così, quando la preside finì di battere le palpebre e guardò Hermione con aria confusa, la ragazza era già pronta con un bel sorriso.

"Come sei stata gentile, Minerva, a venire ad avvisarmi per il pranzo!" cinguettò allegra. "Quassù è difficile rendersi conto dell'ora giusta. Il tempo passa così lentamente quando non succede niente! E voi, che avete fatto? Qualche notizia?"

Nel dire questo, Hermione continuava a tenere il sorriso sulle labbra per calamitare l'attenzione della strega più anziana – aveva infatti capito da un pezzo che Minerva ascoltava più volentieri le parole di chi, parlando, le sorrideva.

Ma nel frattempo, metà del suo cervello analizzava freneticamente la situazione: Crookshanks e Severus non si vedevano più; nella stanza non c'erano prove del passaggio di un coniglio; gufi, allocchi e compagnia bella non potevano certo raccontare quel che era accaduto; e forse sarebbe riuscita a superare le domande di Poppy e Sibilla senza dover Obliviare anche loro… Quindi il vero problema adesso era: fin dove era arrivata la potenza del suo incantesimo di memoria? Cosa avrebbe ricordato Minerva al suo risveglio?

Quasi a risponderle, la preside si passò una mano sulla fronte. "Ho la sensazione di non sentirmi troppo bene, sai, Hermione? Pensa che non riuscivo a capire come mai fossi qui… ma adesso che me l'hai ricordato, è tutto chiaro. Andiamo a pranzo, allora."

"Perfetto, ho una fame incredibile!" esclamò subito Hermione, sempre con un sorriso alla gatto del Cheshire (quello di Alice nel paese delle meraviglie della Disney per intenderci). E si incamminò verso la porta, annunciando in linguaggio cifrato al mondo e agli amici scomparsi, "Vedrò di rifornirmi di cibo il più possibile oggi… con tutto quel che c'è da fare, io mangerei sempre!"

"Eh, la gioventù, che bella cosa," convenne Minerva per poi interrogarsi in tono perplesso, "Mi chiedo che fine abbiano fatto gli altri… in effetti, è parecchio che non li vedo…"

La voce si affievolì mentre entrambe scendevano le scale che portavano ai piani bassi.

A quel punto, Crookshanks si girò a guardare il coniglietto che aveva schermato col suo corpo fino a quel momento, per maggior sicurezza. Poi, affettuosamente, non sapendo come evidenziare la sua gioia per lo scampato pericolo – o forse, sapendolo fin troppo bene – il gattone srotolò la lingua e leccò accuratamente Severus, che si dibatteva cercando vanamente di sfuggirgli.

Sì, proprio come uno dei cuccioli che non aveva mai avuto e di cui Crookshanks, stimolato ormai da quella atmosfera di schermaglie amorose, cominciava a sentire il desiderio.

... ... ...

Il pranzo fu una lenta tortura. Hermione cercò di evitare Sibilla e Poppy il più possibile, sedendosi all'estremo opposto della tavola. A fine pasto però, sempre inquietantemente inturbantata dalle orecchie enormi, la veggente non poté trattenersi e si avvicinò alla ragazza per lanciarle un messaggio dolcemente perfido.

"Allora, tesoro, che fine ha fatto quel povero animaletto? Sei riuscita a tirarlo fuori da quel muro?"

"Con la paura che ha avuto, credo che ormai sarà arrivato a Hogsmeade, Sibilla. Suppongo quindi che non lo rivedrò mai più," rispose Hermione, e aggiunse gelidamente, "Spero solo che nessuno dei nostri gufi l'abbia adocchiato. In tal caso, saprei chi ringraziare."

A quel punto, Sibilla si zittì di colpo, anche perché Poppy, avvicinatasi di soppiatto, l'aveva guardata con la stessa espressione gelida di Hermione.

"Sono sicura che qualcosa si potrebbe tentare…" cominciò la guaritrice nell'evidente intento di confortare la ragazza.

"Grazie," ribattè freddamente Hermione. "Ma non intendo parlarne più."

E si allontanò con aria tragica, sentendo Poppy prendersela con Sibilla a bassa voce. Beh, almeno ogni tanto qualcuno gliene diceva quattro a quella là!

... ... ...

Nel frattempo, Severus si stava torturando a sua volta di desiderio.

Era successo! Ce l'aveva fatta! Hermione si era dichiarata! E anche se la tenerezza della ragazza si era effusa sulla forma conigliesca del mago, le cose che Hermione aveva detto erano altamente promettenti e facevano sperare che si sarebbero ripetute al momento del ritorno di Severus in forma umana. Quanto meno, lei non avrebbe potuto negarle.

Ma che avventata che era stata però quella ragazza a Obliviare Minerva! Ovviamente, aveva agito con la tipica impetuosità che caratterizzava da sempre i Grifondoro; tuttavia, in una situazione come quella, c'era ben poco da essere raffinati. In fondo, quel che contava era il risultato, e finora, bene o male, se l'erano cavata tutti e due. O meglio, tutti e tre, data l'irritante tendenza di quel felino mezzo Kneazle a intromettersi.

Severus sentiva il cuore battergli violentemente in petto mentre cercava di ripulirsi alla bell'e meglio dopo la lavata di testa di Crookshanks. Quel dannato gatto! Quando fosse ritornato a dimensioni normali, gliel'avrebbe fatta vedere lui! Ma intanto, perché Hermione non arrivava? Quando, quando, quando sarebbe riapparsa nella Guferia? Il cervello gli si squagliava al pensiero di essere nuovamente oggetto delle sue coccole.

E infine, si sentì un rumor di passi affrettati per le scale. Severus e Crookshanks appiattirono le orecchie e si misero in guardia. Chi stava salendo? In quei momenti di ansia, dovette ammettere il mago, la presenza di quel gattone rompiscatole era decisamente confortante.

Ma ad entrare senza fiato per i gradini fatti di corsa fu proprio Hermione, che reggeva un vassoio di cibarie tra le mani. Gufi, civette e allocchi la squadrarono con sdegno. Come osava quella sciagurata umana rientrare nel loro piccolo regno piumato? Hermione capì che avrebbe dovuto penare parecchio prima di riavere la loro fiducia, ma in quel momento la fiducia di un pennuto era l'ultima cosa a cui fosse interessata.

"Crookshanks!" chiamò piano, appoggiando il vassoio al sicuro dai becchi famelici dei rapaci. "Sei qui?"

Il micio uscì trionfante da sotto il mobile, ed Hermione lanciò un'esclamazione di sollievo. "Bravo Crookie! E Severus dov'è? Dov'è?"

Il dolore di essere nominato subito dopo il gatto per un momento fece venir voglia al mago di non rispondere. Poi capì che solo la prudenza aveva spinto Hermione ad agire così. E soprattutto, capì che la felicità che quella voce esprimeva era troppo irresistibile per poter essere accolta da un silenzio sdegnoso.

Così Severus apparve alla luce, mostrando già sul musetto di coniglio i segni di un rimbambimento amoroso ad avanzamento rapido.

"_SEVERUS_!" lo chiamò Hermione, con una tale espressione di gioia che il coniglietto cominciò subito a vacillare per poi afflosciarsi completamente tra le mani della ragazza non appena lo ebbe raccolto da terra.

Crookshanks sedette composto in un angolo, leccandosi accuratamente le zampe mentre la scena di effusioni amorose che era avvenuta qualche ora prima si ripeteva nuovamente, condita da espressioni tenere sempre più appassionate da parte di Hermione.

Ben sapendo che erano gli ultimi attimi di Severus in forma così coccolabile – e soprattutto, muta e arrendevole – Hermione lo vezzeggiò a lungo, baciandolo e parlandogli ininterrottamente di lei e dei suoi sentimenti; sentimenti, lo assicurò, che non vedeva l'ora di ripetergli di persona, sebbene Severus fosse nuovamente ridotto ad uno stadio di rimbecillimento totale e capisse un decimillesimo di quello che gli diceva lei.

E poi venne finalmente (o tristemente?) il momento. A malincuore, Hermione si inginocchiò, riappoggiò a terra l'animaletto inebetito e traballante, quindi alzò la bacchetta sussurrando l'incantesimo. Di colpo, il coniglietto scomparve e al suo posto riapparve nuovamente Severus Snape in tutta la gloria dei suoi venti centimetri d'altezza.

... ... ...

Diciamo che, una volta che Severus ebbe riacquistato sembianze umane, la situazione si raggelò di colpo. Una cosa è coccolare un coniglietto e dirgli tante cose amorose con voce tenera, un'altra è vedersi di fronte il proprio professore, per quanto in formato miniatura.

L'imbarazzo prese il sopravvento; tutti e due i protagonisti della nostra storia arrossirono intensamente, e per qualche secondo, guardarono da tutte le parti meno che nella direzione che ci poteva aspettare, ovvero se stessi.

Poi, come sempre, fu Hermione a rompere il ghiaccio.

"Mi spiace per tutto quello che hai passato, Severus," disse con il tono umile con cui si offre il classico ramoscello d'ulivo a chi si è offeso (e restando per di più in ginocchio). "E' stata colpa mia, anche se certo non mi sarei mai immaginata che la pozione sarebbe arrivata a tanto."

"Non importa, Hermione," rispose lui, e lei fremette deliziosamente al sentire di nuovo il suono di quella voce. "Io invece vorrei ringraziarti. Sì, ringraziarti, perché senza il tuo sbaglio, adesso noi non saremmo qui a… a parlare… e tu non avresti… non saresti…"

Imbarazzato, Severus tacque, sentendosi molto stupido e augurandosi che lei colmasse i suoi vuoti. Hermione l'avrebbe anche fatto, ma purtroppo c'era sempre qualcosa, quando Severus era in forma umana, che li portava inevitabilmente a litigare.

"Il mio sbaglio?" disse infatti lei con voce fredda. "Il MIO sbaglio? Io direi invece che se tu fossi stato sincero con me, tutto questo non sarebbe successo."

"Ah!" ribattè lui, riscaldandosi subito. "Quindi è colpa mia se sono ridotto in questo stato! E' colpa mia se un gatto mi tratta come una pallina da riporto, se devo farmi la doccia in una casa di bambole, e se sono stato trasformato in un coniglio, col grave rischio di essere scoperto da quelle… da quelle streghe!"

"Io non ho detto che è colpa tua! Santo cielo, Snape, come sei permaloso! Ho detto solo che, _se_ tu fossi stato sincero…"

"Tu non mi avresti creduto comunque! Questa è la verità," rispose lui, ferito a morte a sentirsi chiamare di nuovo Snape, e per di più con quel tono sdegnoso. "Tu pensi sempre di saperne più degli altri! E' sempre stato il tuo vizio da che ti conosco! Eri solo uno scricciolo di ragazzina e già pensavi di batterti contro un Troll!"

"Non è vero! Io stavo solo piangendo per i fatti miei quando quel Troll molto maleducato è comparso nei bagni delle femmine!"

"L'avevo capito benissimo!" scattò lui, lasciandola di stucco; poi, con più calma, rispose alla domanda inespressa che aleggiava nell'aria. "Con quegli occhi così arrossati, sul serio avevi pensato di poterci prendere in giro dicendo che volevi affrontare il Troll? Ci avrà creduto Minerva alla tua bugia, non certo io!"

"Severus!" disse lei intenerita. "Ma davvero ti ricordi tutte queste cose di me?"

Lui rovinò subito tutto, dichiarando, "Io mi ricordo sempre quando cercano di imbrogliarmi."

Hermione si irrigidì di nuovo. "Mi fa piacere saperlo, perché anche io ho buona memoria. E direi che, questa volta, a imbrogliare sei stato tu!"

"Non è vero!" gridò lui sforzandosi di alzare la voce per renderla autoritaria. Sostenere una conversazione in quelle dimensioni gli stava schiantando le corde vocali.

"Dì la verità, speravi che fallissi, non è così?" continuava nel frattempo Hermione gelidamente. "Per questo sei rimasto zitto! Guarda un po', la Granger si è messa in testa di far qualcosa di importante, vediamo di rovinarle tutto!"

"Non è vero!" strepitò di nuovo Severus, arrossendo per la rabbia.

Hermione sospirò amaramente. "E pensare che ero così felice che tu… che io… che noi…"

La ragazza si alzò risolutamente in piedi, dominandolo come una montagna.

"Basta! La nostra storia finisce qui! Non posso innamorarmi di un bugiardo!"

"Perfetto!" esclamò lui ferocemente dal pavimento. "Anche a me non serve una donna testarda e piena di preconcetti!"

"Ottimo!" gridò Hermione, ormai con le lacrime agli occhi. "Allora me ne vado!"

E, incrociate le braccia, rimase lì a guardarlo.

"Magnifico!" rispose Severus con voce rauca per lo sforzo. "Così potrò finalmente starmene in pace!"

E anche lui incrociò le braccia e rimase a guardarla.

Gufi, allocchi e civette sembravano molto seccati di quel litigio che turbava la loro quiete, ma il più seccato di tutti era proprio Crookshanks. Dopo tutte quelle fatiche, questo era il risultato? Ma con chi credevano di avere a che fare, quei due sciagurati?

Perciò, quando Severus e Hermione cominciarono a guardarsi col mento alzato in aria in atto di sfida e l'espressione di chi non vuole darla vinta all'altro neanche se dovesse cascare il mondo, Crookshanks soffiò minacciosamente verso entrambi, poi con una zampa bloccò Severus a terra, e con l'altra artigliò il bordo del vestito di Hermione.

Il miagolio che emise salì potente in cielo, e sembrò parlare ai cuori dei due sventurati, ricordando loro tutto quello che era avvenuto in quella stanza nelle ultime ore.

E così Hermione si asciugò le guance, Severus si rimise lentamente in piedi. Mago e ragazza si guardarono di nuovo, questa volta con aria di attesa, e Crookshanks perse decisamente la pazienza.

Umani! Perché diavolo erano loro a dominare il mondo? Nessun animale che si rispetti poteva capirlo.

Crookshanks miagolò più forte, come ad incoraggiarli, poi col testone diede una pacca potente a Severus, mandandolo a rotolare ai piedi di Hermione. La ragazza lanciò un grido di spavento e si chinò subito a raccogliere il povero professore, esprimendo contemporaneamente tutta la sua preoccupazione con un fiume di parole.

A quella vista, Crookshanks annuì soddisfatto e si ritirò in un angolo, lasciando i suoi due protetti intenti ad una nuova e molto più ragionevole conversazione.

... ... ...

"Mi dispiace, Severus, è stato sciocco da parte mia," ripeteva Hermione, tenendo il mago tra le mani e desiderando di poter ripetere i gesti affettuosi che le erano venuti così naturali quando Severus era in forma di coniglio. E come sempre, cercò di superare il momento riportando la conversazione su binari più piacevoli.

"Quello che è successo ormai è successo," dichiarò in tono assennato. "Scoprire di chi è la colpa non servirà a farci più felici né a risolvere la situazione."

"E invece sì," sospirò a questo punto Severus, che era rimasto in silenzio sotto la grandinata di parole di lei. E preso il coraggio a due mani, confessò.

"Perché vedi, Hermione, quello che è successo è effettivamente colpa mia."

...

_Ciao a tutti! Presto in arrivo un altro capitolo._


	22. In cui le domande trovano una risposta

**LA SCOMMESSA**

by Lady Memory

_Una piccola storia spensierata, completamente AU e OC, scritta per il piacere di giocare con le parole. Da non prendere assolutamente sul serio. _

_Consueto disclaimer: Ovviamente, i personaggi di questa storia non mi appartengono. Un ringraziamento a JKR per averli inventati e per averci dato il permesso di continuare a farli vivere._

**22\. L'obbligatoria scena in cui tutte le domande trovano una risposta**

_"Dialoghi amorosi - parte 2"_

Hermione sgranò gli occhi.

"Allora ammetti di aver mentito!" esclamò trionfante.

Poi si pentì subito di quell'uscita e disse quietamente, "Non importa. Ormai è successo. Inutile recriminare. Piuttosto, adesso spiegami tutto, così forse riusciremo a uscire da questo guaio."

Di fronte a tanta comprensione, Severus capitolò.

"E' successo tanti anni fa," mormorò per prendere tempo. Le minuscole orecchie gli si arrossarono mentre si preparava ad entrare nell'ingrato ruolo di chi confessa di aver sbagliato.

Hermione sentì nuovamente il pazzo desiderio di baciarlo, ma qualcosa le disse che forse non era il momento adatto, e quindi rispose, incoraggiandolo dolcemente, "Severus, prima risolviamo questa faccenda, prima saremo in grado di riprendere una vita normale… con tutto quel che ne consegue."

Ma neanche quell'accenno ad una felicità futura tirò su di morale il povero mago, che continuò ostinatamente a parlare a testa bassa per non guardare in faccia la ragazza.

"Vedi, la prima volta che ho sentito parlare della pozione Oppositus, è stato quando ero ancora a scuola. Horace si era divertito a incuriosire le ragazze del quinto anno con il racconto della più perfetta pozione di bellezza che fosse mai stata creata. E allora io… io ho voluto provare…"

Severus curvò ancora di più il capo. Ammettere di essere brutto, di aver sempre saputo di essere brutto, era un boccone amaro da ingoiare, anche dopo tutti quegli anni. Quel ricordo lo sospingeva inesorabilmente verso un passato pieno di errori e di scelte sbagliate. E di sofferenza. Tanta sofferenza.

Hermione capì e sentì il cuore traboccare di affetto e di pena. E prima ancora di intuire perché, le scappò detto, "Tu per me sei bellissimo!"

Severus avvampò a quel complimento, smarrendosi per un momento nei meandri di un sentimento dolcissimo. Poi riprese a bassa voce.

"I miei primi tentativi sono stati un fiasco. Ero troppo giovane ed inesperto, e non sapevo a cosa mi stessi dedicando. La pozione era incredibilmente difficile da ricostruire e io ormai disperavo di riuscire, quando finalmente ho trovato un volume nella sezione proibita..."

Hermione si limitò ad annuire. Conosceva fin troppo bene quel libro, e non voleva correre il rischio di interrompere il flusso di quei ricordi che emergevano così dolorosamente.

"Ho provato a ricreare le indicazioni scritte in quelle pagine, ma dopo qualche tentativo finito male, mi sono reso conto che, nell'ultima parte, si trasformavano nelle istruzioni di un Distillato Detonante ad alto potenziale. Chiunque avesse elaborato quel testo, sapeva che, in realtà, la pozione era qualcosa di pericoloso, e l'aveva deliberatamente alterata per proteggerla."

Qui Severus tacque, e Hermione lo spronò dolcemente. "E poi?"

Severus inghiottì. "Allora… allora ho cercato di sbloccare l'incanto primario."

Improvvisamente, il mago alzò il viso e fissò Hermione con uno strano sguardo. "Anche tu hai letto la formula su quel libro. Ti ricordi cosa diceva la prima riga?"

La ragazza lo guardò perplessa. "Certo! L'ho letta tante di quelle volte che l'ho imparata a memoria!"

E per provarglielo, gliela recitò all'istante, "_Non quid vis, sed quid volo faciatur_."

"Già," mormorò Severus amaramente. Poi chiese di nuovo, "E tu, come l'hai tradotta?"

Sempre più stupita, Hermione rispose, "Beh, il latino medioevale non è mai stato il mio forte, ma credo che volesse dire: 'non sia fatto quello che vuoi tu, ma quello che voglio io'."

"Esattamente. E non ti sei mai chiesta il perché di quella frase?"

Senza volerlo, la ragazza assunse quell'aria da prima della classe che prendeva sempre in questi casi. "Ecco, io l'ho interpretata in questo modo: il volere della pozione è più forte di tutto il resto."

Poi Hermione lo fissò con la stessa espressione con cui si aspettava una lode dopo un'interrogazione ben riuscita. "Ho pensato che fosse un'indicazione del fatto che la pozione rimodella le sembianze, e quindi ha un potere superiore a quello di chi la usa. E' così, no?"

Severus sospirò. "Purtroppo non è esattamente così. Il significato è proprio quello della tua traduzione: 'non quello che decidi tu, ma quello che decido io sia fatto'."

Hermione rimase sconcertata. "E quindi? Qual è la differenza?"

Severus squadrò le spalle. "Granger," disse, rientrando nel suo ruolo professorale e dimenticando per un momento la difficile situazione in cui si trovava, "questa non è la pozione originale. O meglio, questa pozione ha qualcosa dell'originale, ma poi è stata modificata per dare un certo tipo di risultato. E quella riga iniziale ne è la chiave."

Hermione aggrottò le sopracciglia. "Ma scusa, quella frase non è il solito motto beneaugurante che si trova immancabilmente in tutte le pozioni antiche? Una volta avevano la passione di inserire massime e consigli. Mi ricordo che, quando ero piccola, a scuola ci spiegavano…"

"Granger!" Nonostante le sue dimensioni ridotte, la voce di Severus risuonò seccamente. "Dimentica quello che ti hanno insegnato i Babbani! Nel mondo magico ogni cosa ha un senso. Quella frase non è stata messa lì semplicemente per far scena."

La ragazza deglutì. "Quindi… quindi cosa vuol dire?" chiese, ormai disorientata e cominciando a preoccuparsi seriamente.

"Vuol dire che, purtroppo, la pozione è suggellata da un Incanto Supremo di primo grado, impossibile da spezzare. E' l'incantesimo quello che decide cosa succederà a chi la beve, e per quanto tempo durerà concretamente il risultato ottenuto."

"OH!" disse Hermione, affascinata suo malgrado. "E come fa l'incantesimo a decidere?

"Questo è il punto. Chi ha creato quella pozione sapeva di aver in mano un'arma temibile, e l'ha trasformata in qualcosa d'altro per nascondere il suo vero potere."

"Capisco…" mormorò la ragazza, restando in silenzio per qualche attimo. Poi confessò, "Invece no, in realtà, non capisco. Perché la pozione Oppositus è così pericolosa? Solo perché può cambiare a suo piacere la persona che la beve?"

Ci fu un lungo silenzio, poi improvvisamente, Hermione sembrò intuire. "O forse è il modo in cui la cambia?"

Severus strinse le labbra. "La pozione che hai distillato tu non è la pozione Oppositus, ma la sua degenerazione, quella che io ho ribattezzato col nome di Oppostus."

Il mago esitò, e infine concluse, "La pozione Oppositus si limitava a riconoscere i difetti nella fisionomia delle persone e poi li correggeva in meglio. Invece, la pozione Oppostus individua i difetti interiori delle persone, e poi 'punisce' i loro proprietari, scegliendo una caratteristica fisica ricollegabile a quei difetti e deformandola in modo esagerato."

Hermione spalancò gli occhi. "Per la barba di Merlino! Ma come fa la pozione a decidere che cosa scegliere e come modificarlo?"

Severus si strinse nelle spalle e disse seccamente, "Agisce sulla coscienza, conscia o inconscia che sia. Ma l'effetto che crea è sempre collegato - e molto spesso opposto - al difetto individuato. Per farti un esempio, un goloso impenitente potrebbe ritrovarsi con un quarto di stomaco. Oppure diventare mostruosamente obeso."

"E… e come si fa ad annullare il cambiamento?" chiese timidamente Hermione a quel punto.

Severus si strinse nelle spalle. "Come ti già ho detto, è l'incantesimo che sceglie la durata. Suppongo che sia legato ad un riflesso della coscienza. Quando l'incantesimo ritiene che il soggetto abbia capito – o abbia patito – abbastanza, l'effetto viene neutralizzato."

"Quindi tornare indietro dipende anche da chi ha subito il cambiamento?"

Severus ebbe un sorriso amaro. "Non è detto. A volte l'effetto è lungo, a volte è stranamente breve. Ritengo però che questo secondo caso sia dovuto all'impossibilità dell'incantesimo di fare leva su sentimenti di disagio diversi da quelli fisici."

"Quindi… quindi questo significa che…" Hermione arrossì.

"Indovino quel che stai tentando di dire," la interruppe freddamente Severus. "Le persone più a rischio sono quelle che hanno una coscienza. Chi non è in grado di percepire il male fatto, ha dentro di sé uno scudo naturale."

Hermione ritornò razionale. "Ma tu cosa hai scoperto esattamente?"

"Purtroppo ho scoperto il trucco, Granger. Grazie alle mie ricerche, ho corretto la pozione, ho lasciato un'indicazione scritta e ho quindi permesso che ritrovasse tutta la sua potenziale nocività."

La giovane lo considerò ansiosamente. "Però tu mi hai raccontato che, quando voleva ritornare… bello, Voldemort ha fatto bere la pozione a Macnair per usarlo come cavia. Allora perché a Macnair si è deformato proprio il naso?"

Severus capì la domanda nella domanda. "Macnair era un adulatore servile che voleva compiacere il suo padrone. Forse la pozione si è vendicata ribaltando su di lui il desiderio del Signore Oscuro e amplificandolo grottescamente. Voldemort voleva un naso. Macnair ha avuto una proboscide."

Il mago sbuffò. "Oppure la pozione lo ha beffato e gli ha fatto crescere il naso per dargli del bugiardo. Ma in fondo, Macnair era talmente primitivo che la pozione si è stancata in fretta di lui."

"Quindi, è la pozione unita alla coscienza a scegliere quale caratteristica colpire?"

"Sì," rispose Severus cupamente, e dopo quella risposta stringata, tacque di colpo.

Comprendendo che stavano arrivando al nucleo più doloroso di quel racconto, Hermione procedette cautamente per gradi.

"Allora, secondo te, perché le orecchie di Sibilla?"

"Evidentemente, la pozione ha ritenuto interessante il modo con cui Sibilla sfrutta il senso dell'udito in questo castello."

Hermione pensò alle innumerevoli volte in cui aveva scoperto la veggente intenta ad origliare qualche conversazione, e pur non volendo, sorrise. Poi si accigliò.

"Ma i fiori nella saletta durante la prova? Sono sbocciati tutti dopo che Pomona e Rolanda ci hanno versato dentro le loro tazzine di pozione, e mandavano un profumo meraviglioso!"

"Oh, la pozione Oppostus ama le creature semplici del creato. Su fiori ed animali produce sempre risultati splendidi."

Seguì un altro lungo silenzio. Poi, non sapendo più come evitarlo, Hermione arrivò alla domanda cruciale.

"E… e tu?"

"Speravo che ci saresti arrivata da sola, Hermione…" mormorò Severus abbassando di nuovo la testa.

La ragazza scosse il capo con aria incerta. Voleva sapere, e contemporaneamente non voleva ferire Severus con deduzioni che potevano rivelarsi errate.

"Non lo so proprio," disse allora, cercando di rimandare il momento della verità.

Severus sospirò, ed Hermione capì che il maligno potere dell'incantesimo comprendeva anche questo: la mortificazione del dover ammettere l'errore.

"Hermione, io… io sono un uomo con una storia cupa. Da ragazzo, ho fatto una scelta errata, e ne sono stato marchiato indelebilmente. Per anni, ho vissuto nell'ombra di Voldemort e di Albus Dumbledore, ricevendo le loro confidenze e diventando l'esecutore dei loro piani più oscuri. Segreti e incarichi di ogni tipo sono passati per le mie mani, bruciando la mia mente e la mia anima con il peso delle loro rivelazioni. Nel bene e nel male, sono stato temuto e rispettato da chi dovevo tradire, e odiato e disprezzato da coloro che invece stavo proteggendo. Non ho mai avuto una vera identità e neppure un vero amico."

Severus si passò una mano sulla fronte, come a scacciare quei ricordi terribili, poi continuò febbrilmente. "Ma tu tutto questo lo sai già, perché anche tu eri una pedina del gioco. Perciò puoi immaginare cosa mi sia costato quel ruolo. Era pericoloso, era difficile, era infinitamente doloroso. Ma era la mia unica ragione di esistere. E poi, quando tutto è finito, sono stato ricacciato in questo limbo."

Il mago aprì le mani in un gesto di resa. "Sono stato riportato qui, al punto di partenza, per ritrovarmi solo, consumato, disilluso. La mia vita, le mie speranze, i miei sogni, tutto era stato ingoiato da quegli anni maledetti e crudeli. Ma poi, sei arrivata tu."

La voce gli tremò, colorandosi di una sfumatura inaspettatamente tenera, mentre proseguiva dicendo, "Giovane, bella, intelligente, ricolma di tutte le qualità che io non ho mai avuto, e proiettata verso un futuro che a me era stato negato… Io… io credo di essere diventato geloso."

"Severus, non parlare così…", mormorò lei smarrita.

"Hermione," disse lui col coraggio della disperazione, "io penso di essere stato rimpicciolito perché mi ritenevo troppo superiore. Il mio orgoglio mi ha tradito. Ho sperato che il tuo tentativo andasse male perché… perché se avesse funzionato, tu… tu non mi avresti più considerato…"

"Severus!"

"No, devi sapere la verità," continuò Severus impetuosamente, e la verità straripò del tutto come un torrente in piena. "Tu venivi alle mie lezioni e imparavi così in fretta! Crescevi così in fretta, e diventavi sempre più brava… Io non me n'ero reso conto fino a qualche tempo fa. Ho sperato che avresti accettato di farmi da assistente, ho piegato il mio carattere per cercare di essere gentile… e invece tu ti sei messa a corrispondere con quel trombone di Malacorn! Da dove diavolo ti è venuta l'idea di andare a cercare quella maledetta pozione? Perché non hai voluto parlarmene?"

Travolto dalle sue emozioni, Severus chinò il capo. "Perché mi hai tagliato fuori dalla tua vita?" mormorò.

Commossa, Hermione lo considerava con tenerezza crescente. E tuttavia, c'era ancora una domanda dentro di lei che premeva per uscir fuori. La ragazza aveva già intuito quale sarebbe stata la risposta, ciononostante chiese lo stesso, "E non hai pensato che sarebbe toccato a me provare quella pozione? Dopo tutto, sono io che l'ho distillata."

Severus si raddrizzò di scatto. "Certo che l'ho pensato!" esclamò con tono di sincerità assoluta. "Per questo mi sono offerto al tuo posto. Per proteggerti se qualcosa fosse andato storto o se la pozione fosse risultata tossica."

Poi sembrò sgonfiarsi subitamente. "Ma anche qui mi ha fuorviato l'orgoglio. Non ho voluto dire niente. Ho preferito rischiare piuttosto che farti sapere la verità…"

"Ma se l'avessi provata io, come sarei cambiata? Cosa mi sarebbe successo?" insistette Hermione, la cui vera preoccupazione era in realtà sapere cosa pensava Severus di lei, e scoprire di quali difetti la riteneva provvista.

"Tu!" Il mago alzò due occhi adoranti. "E cosa poteva succederti? Tu… tu sei perfetta!"

... ... ...

Il silenzio che seguì questa affermazione sbalorditiva si sarebbe potuto tagliare con un'accetta.

Hermione era stata colta così di sorpresa che non era riuscita a reagire, e non trovando una risposta conveniente - e dovendo inoltre lottare con la commozione che saliva irrefrenabile - la giovane rimase a bocca aperta per qualche secondo.

Di fronte a quelle parole così evidentemente assurde ma ispirate dall'amore, Hermione non aveva più armature né difese. Sapeva che Severus aveva detto una grossa bugia, ma l'espressione degli occhi del mago non mentiva e arrivò dritta al cuore della ragazza, provocandole una tempesta di emozioni in un mare già agitato di sentimenti.

"Severus…" sospirò Hermione in tono sognante e, arrendendosi definitivamente all'amore che la invitava, si lasciò naufragare dolcemente in quella sensazione di estasi ineffabile finché - impossibilitata a stringere appassionatamente Severus come avrebbe voluto – la ragazza riuscì finalmente a connettere un paio di neuroni tra quelli che le trottolavano felici nel cervello e arrangiò una risposta.

"Dobbiamo trovare il modo di farti ritornare grande," dichiarò con un lampo negli occhi e la voce grave di chi pronuncia un giuramento solenne. "E dobbiamo farlo subito! Io… io devo assolutamente baciarti, Severus, altrimenti… altrimenti scoppio!"

Acciambellato placidamente su un giaciglio di fortuna, Crookshanks drizzò le orecchie a quelle parole e si concesse un sorriso felino e soddisfatto.

... ... ...

**_Nota dell'autore:_**

_Salve a tutti! Spero che il capitolo vi sia piaciuto, anche se di azione ce n'è poca. Ma almeno, mi auguro di aver risposto ad alcuni possibili dubbi che già mi aveva sottoposto Miss No Name. _

_Grazie, Miss No Name e Bia, per i vostri commenti. E' sempre interessante sapere come reagiscono i lettori ai miei deliri ;)_

_Questo invece è un saluto, perchè nei prossimi giorni dubito di aver tempo di scrivere anche una riga che non sia lavoro._

_Quindi, grazie di nuovo a tutti e arrivederci appena possibile._

_Thanks also to my foreign readers ___(especially to my stubborn friend living down under) _who lose their eyes (and brain) trying to translate through Google. A very frustrating work, so thanks again. As you have probably read, I won't be able to post for a while. See you as soon as possible._


	23. Come si rimette a posto un incantesimo?

**LA SCOMMESSA**

by Lady Memory

_Una piccola storia spensierata, completamente AU e OC, scritta per il piacere di giocare con le parole. Da non prendere assolutamente sul serio. _

_**Consueto disclaimer: **__Ovviamente, i personaggi di questa storia non mi appartengono. Un ringraziamento a JKR per averli inventati e per averci dato il permesso di continuare a farli vivere._

_**Messaggino di bentornato:**_

_Salve! Come vedete, sono riuscita ad aggiungere un nuovo capitoletto a questa storia demenziale. E' stato molto faticoso, lo ammetto. Ho passato mesi difficili, e ricominciare a scrivere in toni allegri non è venuto proprio spontaneo._

_Tuttavia, come ben sanno i miei lettori di lingua inglese, non ho mai lasciato una storia incompleta. Spero solo che il capitolo attuale sia accettabile, e che i prossimi funzionino meglio._

_Grazie per essere ancora qui, se fate parte dei lettori originali._

_Benvenuti nel mio mondo di follia, se siete appena arrivati._

_Buona lettura a tutti._

_... ... ... ... ... ..._

**23\. Come si rimette a posto un incantesimo?**

Hermione e Severus si guardarono ancora per un lungo attimo, come se entrambi si aspettassero di vedere il minuscolo mago ritornare magicamente alle sue consuete dimensioni da un momento all'altro.

Ma non accadde nulla di tutto ciò. Anzi, un suono improvviso e molto allarmante li strappò brutalmente da quella contemplazione reciproca.

Per l'ennesima volta, qualcuno stava salendo le scale della Guferia, interrompendo il loro incontro privato.

_... ... ... ... ... ..._

Hermione sbuffò di rabbia. Severus strinse i pugni. Crookshanks sospirò come può sospirare un gatto stanco di dover fare da paraninfo, soccorritore, dispensatore di coccole, genitore adottivo e stratega allo stesso tempo.

Poi, accettando l'inevitabile, Hermione tese le mani, e Severus, chinata la testa in un gesto rassegnato, si lasciò prendere da quelle dita morbide per essere trasferito nuovamente al sicuro in una tasca di lei. Imbronciato e preoccupato allo stesso tempo, il mago si afferrò alla stoffa e protese le orecchie per capire cosa stava succedendo.

Hermione invece girò decisamente le spalle alla porta e incrociò le braccia. La sua pazienza era ridotta alle dimensioni di una corda di violino troppo tesa, molto ma molto vicina al punto di rottura… e se non vi è mai capito di assistere alla rottura improvvisa di una corda di violino, non potete neanche immaginarvi lo shock, lo spavento e il male che può fare all'ignaro suonatore.

L'ignaro suonatore di una Hermione in formato violinico si rivelò essere una volta di più l'ineffabile Sibilla. Ansimando sotto il peso dei coni delle sue orecchie, la veggente irruppe nella stanza, scatenando un concerto allarmato di versi gufici e civettici.

"He-Hermione!" balbettò col consueto tono melodrammatico che la contraddistingueva – effetto rovinato in parte dall'evidente mancanza di ossigeno dovuto alla salita affannosa delle scale.

"Me-meno ma-male che ti-ti ho… trovato!" esalò quindi la donna tutto d'un fiato prima di piombare a sedere su un ceppo e di alzare le mani al soffitto come a sottolineare la difficoltà dell'impresa compiuta.

Hermione la guardò freddamente. "Congratulazioni, ce l'hai fatta," le rispose gelida. "Puoi ritirare il premio allo sportello 12."

Sibilla strabuzzò gli occhi dietro le lenti, assomigliando improvvisamente ad una libellula troppo cresciuta.

"Quale premio, cara?" chiese esitante. Hermione sospirò. L'ironia non faceva parte del corredo mentale della veggente, lo dimenticava sempre.

"Non importa, Sibilla. Cosa è successo? Perché mi stavi cercando?" La ragazza fremeva di impazienza. Prima riceveva il messaggio, prima poteva andarsene da quell'accidenti di stanza puzzolente di cacche di gufo. Chissà perché, mentre parlava con Severus non ci aveva nemmeno fatto caso… Incredibile come le si era risvegliato di colpo l'olfatto!

Sibilla intrecciò le mani e le strinse in uno sforzo disperato. Era evidente che la cosa le stava costando parecchio, e a questo punto, nonostante la fretta, Hermione si incuriosì.

"Ecco, cara, io volevo… io pensavo… io credevo.." La veggente deglutì e si guardò intorno come cercando un'ispirazione. Poi le pupille si dilatarono, e la voce si fece più ferma, quasi trionfante di sollievo. "Il mio Occhio Interiore mi suggerisce di…"

Esitò ancora, poi rivolse un'occhiata supplichevole alla ragazza, ricordando con chi aveva a che fare e il modo decisamente sbrigativo con cui la giovane in questione aveva abbandonato le sue lezioni anni prima. "Ecco, vedi, il mio Occhio Interiore… così sensibile, sai!... mi dice che forse… ecco, dunque… forse, in effetti, prima ho sbagliato…"

Hermione spalancò gli occhi a sua volta e quasi le cadde la mascella per la sorpresa. Sibilla che ammetteva di aver torto! Sibilla CHE SI SCUSAVA! Il mondo si stava rovesciando, e presto si sarebbero ritrovati tutti a camminare sul soffitto!

Intanto Sibilla proseguiva coraggiosamente, il volto arrossato dall'emozione. "In fondo, sei sempre stata una brava ragazza… e poi non è colpa tua se non hai il Dono… hai altre qualità, sicuramente meno spirituali, ma comunque molto utili in caso di maghi oscuri in vena di dominare il mondo… E quindi, perciò, mi son detta, Sibilla, tu devi capirla… in fondo è una brava ragazza…"

Hermione sospirò. "Grazie, Sibilla," disse in tono pratico. "Sono contenta che ci siamo finalmente capite. Adesso però che ne diresti di andarcene da questa stanza zeppa di gufi fetidi?"

I gufi emisero versi di riprovazione per tali parole, e la veggente spalancò gli occhi. "Oh mia cara, mia cara!" esclamò con voce rotta. "Ma io non ho ancora finito! Potrai mai perdonarmi per aver fatto fuggire il tuo adorato coniglietto?"

La donna ebbe un tremulo singhiozzo. "E' stata colpa mia, lo so, ma vedi, il mio Occhio Interiore è fatto così, spontaneo… ed è così impulsivo, ultimamente!"

Sibilla si terse una lacrima che le scivolava sulla guancia, ed Hermione improvvisamente sussultò. Stava accadendo qualcosa, c'era stato uno strano fremito nell'aria, e lei l'aveva percepito benissimo; ma cosa poteva essere?

Ormai Sibilla singhiozzava apertamente. "Mi sento così colpevole, cara! E quel povero ragazzo, sparito così misteriosamente… vorrei potermi scusare anche con lui! E' proprio vero: ci rendiamo conto di quanto erano importanti gli altri solo quando non sono più con noi!"

E preso un vezzoso fazzoletto lilla, si soffiò il naso e proseguì imperterrita, "Tu lo sai, vero, che avevo visto il suo destino, in quella oscura notte quando tutto è accaduto… Ma nessuno mi ha voluto credere! Anche il ronzino mi prendeva in giro… E invece, hai visto, il destino si è compiuto! Il destino si è servito di me per avvisarvi, ma nessuno mi ha dato retta! Il destino è il mio destino!"

La donna ormai era partita per la tangente, ed Hermione non sapeva più come frenarla. Ma poi, improvvisamente, vide. Le orecchie arrotolate di Sibilla si erano rimpicciolite. Non erano ancora tornate alla loro dimensione normale, ma sicuramente erano molto più piccole di prima!

L'incantesimo della pozione Oppostus si era risvegliato! E in tal caso, stava agendo anche su Severus? Istintivamente, Hermione infilò una mano in tasca e l'avvolse attorno al suo piccolo prigioniero.

No, stabilì tristemente, la statura del mago era sempre la stessa. Poi sentì le manine di lui tentare debolmente di respingerla, e pensò di essere stata troppo brutale. Spaventata, prima di rendersi conto di quel che faceva, riportò Severus in superficie e lo sollevò all'altezza degli occhi per controllare che fosse tutto a posto.

Purtroppo Sibilla, che teneva il naso nel fazzoletto mentre continuava a delirare di destini intrecciati e del futuro dei mondi magici, scelse proprio quel momento per rialzare il viso disfatto e lagrimoso verso Hermione.

Il gemito straziante che emise fece sobbalzare la ragazza, rischiando di farle sfuggire di mano il suo prezioso carico.

"Severus!" barrì Sibilla. "Come è possibile che io riesca a vederti? Sei proprio tu o sei solo un miraggio? Oh, Severus, Severus, tesoro! Dimmi che mi perdoni per tutte le volte che ti ho trattato male!"

Atterrita, Hermione cercò di nascondere il mago, ma si rese conto che ormai era impossibile. Le lenti a cannocchiale di Sibilla erano puntate su di loro, e la veggente protendeva le mani con gesto tremante mentre le lacrime le cadevano fitte.

E poi accadde l'impensabile. Severus si erse in tutta la sua microscopica statura.

"Basta così, Hermione," dichiarò con un tono che non ammetteva replica. "Ho sbagliato ed è giusto che paghi. Lascia che Sibilla mi veda."

Hermione comprese il sacrificio che quella decisione implicava e si sentì stringere il cuore. Ciononostante, obbedì, e con grande cautela, depose il mago a terra.

Sibilla lo guardò avidamente, affascinata. Per un attimo, tese la mano come se volesse toccarlo, poi la ritirò imbarazzata. Il cervello le stava lavorando alacremente, e componeva e scomponeva informazioni come tessere di un puzzle.

"Allora è per questo che non siamo riusciti a trovarti…" mormorò infine in tono reverenziale, e con un lampo abbagliante di comprensione che lasciò stupita la veggente stessa, i frammenti di quel rompicapo che le vorticava nel cervello si combinarono finalmente in una sequenza logica.

"La pozione ti ha rimpicciolito!" esclamò Sibilla trionfante.

Severus annuì e incrociò le braccia, mentre lei proseguiva, ancora più esaltata. "Sei sempre stato qui, non sei mai andato via!"

Di nuovo, Severus annuì dignitosamente.

"Hermione Granger ti ha tenuto nascosto!"

Eccitatissima, Sibilla puntò il dito verso il minuscolo mago, e dopo tanto lavorio mentale, riuscì a compiere anche l'ultimo balzo. "Non dirmi che quel coniglietto di stamattina eri… tu?!"

Sempre in silenzio, Severus confermò anche quella notizia con un secco cenno del capo.

Disorientata, ma anche segretamente deliziata da quelle ghiotte informazioni, Sibilla si fermò a considerare la strana coppia che aveva di fronte. E un nuovo pezzo, seppure incredibile, ruotò pigramente nella sua mente e si incastrò insieme con gli altri. Sibilla spalancò gli occhi e la voce le divenne rauca per l'eccitazione.

"Ma fatemi capire… voi due… per caso… state insieme?"

Severus e Hermione istintivamente si guardarono e poi, con commovente accordo, arrossirono fino ai toni dello scarlatto, rispondendo implicitamente alla domanda.

Sibilla adesso li scrutava con la stessa famelica attenzione di un gatto che si accinga a divorare una preda appetitosa, e i due arrossirono ancora di più. Poi l'esame a cui erano sottoposti venne bruscamente interrotto da un evento inatteso.

Uno spasmo violento e improvviso scosse Severus, costringendolo a piegarsi su se stesso per il dolore. Quindi, sotto gli occhi atterriti delle due donne, il mago cominciò a crescere con scatti continui, quasi a strappo, fino ad arrivare ad una nuova incredibile statura di circa un'ottantina di centimetri. Raggiunto quel traguardo, Severus si fermò, barcollando instabile nello sforzo di recuperare l'equilibrio e di controllare l'adrenalina che gli era andata in circolo.

"Merlino ci aiuti!" gridò Sibilla in tono acuto, sinceramente spaventata.

"Severus, stai bene?" esclamò Hermione, ugualmente spaventata e tuttavia sentendo una grandissima speranza nascerle dentro. L'incantesimo si era messo in moto, e lei pensava, sperava, si augurava, di aver capito perché.

"Io… io… suppongo di sì," ansimò il mago, guardandosi attorno con aria smarrita e valutando la sua nuova statura in rapporto alle due donne che gli stavano accanto e che, ahimè, apparivano sempre ciclopiche ai suoi occhi.

A quella vista, Hermione non resistette oltre. Di scatto, si inginocchiò accanto a lui e lo abbracciò con tenerezza infinita. Poi tentò di baciarlo, ma le dimensioni di lei erano ancora troppo esagerate per lui, sicchè la cosa non riuscì proprio completamente come doveva. Tuttavia, entrambi emersero raggianti da quella specie di viluppo polipesco, arrossati di emozione e con un luccichio negli occhi che diceva tante cose…

Forse troppe cose, perché Sibilla si riprese immediatamente dal panico in cui era caduta per commentare acidamente, "Ma insomma, ma che modo di comportarsi è questo? Un po' di… un po' di rispetto, ecco, per i vostri colleghi!"

Hermione e Severus non sembrarono darle soddisfazione. Si guardavano con un sorriso indice di rimbecillimento amoroso all'ultimo stadio, e si sorridevano con una gioia così evidente che avrebbe fatto piangere i sassi.

Sfortunatamente, Sibilla non era un sasso, e per di più era a corto di pazienza. Diciamo anche che forse, nonostante i buoni propositi di partenza, la gelosia ci stava mettendo lo zampino.

La veggente si alzò e dichiarò con voce arcigna, "Va bene, allora vado a dire a Minerva che mentre noi ci stiamo tutti preoccupando per lui, Severus si dà alla pazza gioia, va in giro di nascosto per il castello… e… e… bacia la signorina Granger! E questo non si fa, non è permesso dal regolamento!"

Le ultime parole le uscirono un po' tremolanti, con l'accento di una bambina che si lamenti con la maestra perché il compagno copia. Ehhhh, povera Sibilla… tanti sogni, tante speranze, e adesso la realtà la metteva di fronte al fatto compiuto.

Risvegliata di colpo da quella minaccia, Hermione scoprì una cosa importantissima: la pozione Oppostus aveva completato almeno uno dei suoi cicli punitivi. Le orecchie di Sibilla erano tornate normali e si mostravano in tutta la loro bellezza – mai Hermione avrebbe pensato di poter apprezzare tanto una qualsiasi caratteristica fisica di quell'impicciona, ma si era sentita talmente in colpa per quello che la sua pozione aveva provocato che era disposta a proporre Sibilla per il premio Stregabella dell'Anno.

Sibilla invece non dava l'idea di essersi accorta che i due coni avvoltolati sulla sua testa non incombevano più sugli astanti. Fremeva di sacro sdegno, e sembrava pronta a scoppiare di nuovo in lacrime da un momento all'altro.

Hermione ebbe solo un secondo per decidere. Avrebbe rimpianto quella scelta? Non poteva saperlo, ma alzò rapidamente la bacchetta e ripeté una parola che stava cominciando a diventarle odiosa.

"_Obliviate_!"

Spinta dalla forza dell'incantesimo, Sibilla fece un passo indietro, inciampò nella sagoma lignea del ceppo che prima le era servito da sedile e ci si lasciò cadere sopra pesantemente, scuotendo la testa come chi è stato accecato da una luce troppo forte.

Immediatamente, Crookshanks, che era rimasto seduto in un angolo a contemplare amaramente quell'insano spettacolo di sé dato dagli umani, scattò in avanti e si precipitò verso Severus, cercando di indurlo a muoversi con un miagolio stridente. Ora che il mago aveva raggiunto quel nuovo formato ingrandito, il lavoro di custode del gattone diventava molto più faticoso e complicato.

A sua volta, anche Severus si era risvegliato, ed aveva preso un'espressione confusa e preoccupata. Non poteva intervenire, non aveva poteri magici, non sapeva come fare per fermare le altre due protagoniste di quella tragica scena… insomma, la frustrazione gli si leggeva chiaramente in faccia. Tuttavia, il dado era tratto, e visto il tipo di incantesimo lanciato da Hermione, non poteva far altro che assecondarla e nascondersi.

Perciò Severus si buttò dietro un ammasso di gabbie e giacque ansante in attesa del peggio, grato per la confortante presenza di Crookshanks che lo aveva prontamente seguito.

Con una rapida occhiata, Hermione controllò la situazione. Sibilla stava già riaprendo gli occhi dopo l'effetto leggermente paralizzante della magia, e sembrava essere giunta ad un punto di rimbambimento ottimale; così la ragazza prese a parlare con tono normale, ripartendo dal motivo che aveva spinto la veggente ad ascendere alla Guferia e sperando che almeno quel brandello di ricordo le fosse rimasto nel cervello.

"Grazie, Sibilla, sei stata davvero gentile… Le tue scuse sono accettate, lo so che le tue intenzioni erano buone… Davvero, non sono più arrabbiata."

Ancora stordita dopo l'incantesimo, Sibilla sorrise vacuamente. Stava chiaramente cercando di stabilire perché si trovasse lì, e le parole di Hermione le fornivano un motivo accettabile, soprattutto perché sembravano sottintendere che un'offerta di pace era già stata fatta ed accettata, e quindi poteva rilassarsi.

"Oh cara, come sono contenta," ribadì quindi Sibilla in tono incerto, sempre cercando di capire cosa si fossero dette e come mai la testa le girasse tanto.

Col sapiente uso dei tempi che le veniva da una pratica di anni, Hermione colse l'attimo e si lanciò nella parte.

"Sibilla, Sibilla, guarda!" esclamò atteggiando il viso a straordinaria sorpresa. E mentre la donna, colta alla sprovvista, dilatava le pupille dietro gli occhiali col consueto effetto di libellula troppo cresciuta, Hermione agitò eloquentemente le braccia, come se non riuscisse più a parlare per l'emozione.

"Le tue orecchie! Le tue orecchie sono tornate normali!"

Sibilla mandò un grido e si portò le mani alla testa. Impallidì, arrossì e impallidì di nuovo. Si alzò, si guardò intorno, e ancora una volta poggiò le mani sulle orecchie.

"Sono di nuovo me stessa…" mormorò con lo stupore nella voce, poi sorrise, un disarmante sorriso di pura felicità. Le lacrime uscirono di colpo, inarrestabili, e la veggente cadde a sedere sul ceppo da cui si era appena alzata, sopraffatta da un'emozione liberatoria e commovente a vedersi.

Anche Hermione era intenerita. Nonostante l'antipatia che Sibilla le aveva sempre ispirato, non era possibile non sentirsi coinvolti da quella felicità così ingenua e sincera. La donna e la ragazza si abbracciarono con un gesto spontaneo, poi Sibilla si alzò, un po' barcollante e trasognata, continuando a lisciarsi le orecchie con gesti delicati, come se ancora non credesse a ciò che era avvenuto.

"Vado… vado a cercare Minerva," mormorò con aria estatica, e si avviò verso le scale, traballando.

A quel punto, l'euforia di Hermione si dileguò come gufi al vento, e la ragazza cominciò a preoccuparsi: purtroppo, c'erano almeno due validi motivi per farlo.

Primo, non poteva permettersi di non assistere a quell'incontro. Non poteva lasciare che un'inebetita Sibilla narrasse ciò che neppure si ricordava di aver visto, per spiegare la riduzione delle sue orecchie.

Secondo, non poteva far insospettire Minerva, che certo avrebbe preteso risposte pertinenti alle sue domande. E chi avrebbe potuto dargliele e stornare i suoi sospetti se non – almeno se lo augurava – la sua fidata ex-allieva?

E quindi, anche se il cuore le si struggeva all'idea di lasciare di nuovo solo Severus, Hermione era costretta a seguire la veggente. Perciò, mascherando la pena nella voce meglio che poteva, si affrettò a gridare a Sibilla, "Aspettami, arrivo anch'io!"

Poi, ansiosamente, si precipitò verso il punto in cui si era nascosto Severus. Doveva spiegargli perché lo lasciava, magari trovargli al volo un nuovo nascondiglio… E forse raccontargli anche qualcosa delle sue deduzioni? Oppure no? Meglio lasciar lavorare l'incantesimo, adesso che "qualcosa" l'aveva messo in moto?

Hermione si succhiò il labbro, guardandosi attorno, presa da mille dubbi e incertezze. Ma dove diavolo era finito Severus? Perché non riusciva a vederlo? Eppure adesso, con quella nuova statura, avrebbe dovuto essere più facile trovarlo.

E infatti lo vide. Il mago era seduto per terra, e accoccolato accanto a lui, Crookshanks faceva tetramente la guardia.

"Severus…" chiamò dolcemente la giovane, avvicinandosi a passi rapidi.

A quel suono, il mago alzò la testa, ed Hermione fece un passo indietro, soffocando a stento un grido di sgomento.

Severus era nuovamente rimpicciolito.

Non era tornato alle dimensioni microscopiche di prima, tuttavia aveva perso almeno una ventina di centimetri, e il suo viso rabbuiato testimoniava tutta la sua rabbia e il suo sconforto.


	24. Possiamo farcela! Vero?

**LA SCOMMESSA**

by Lady Memory

_Una piccola storia spensierata, completamente AU e OC, scritta per il piacere di giocare con le parole. Da non prendere assolutamente sul serio. _

_**Consueto disclaimer:**__ Ovviamente, i personaggi di questa storia non mi appartengono. Un ringraziamento a JKR per averli inventati e per averci dato il permesso di continuare a farli vivere._

_**Messaggino di ritorno:**_

_Salve a tutti. Un anno fa, ho dovuto interrompere forzatamente la stesura di questo racconto. Ma, come sanno coloro che mi onorano della loro attenzione, non lascio mai una storia incompiuta. Possono passare mesi, come in questo caso, o anni, come nel caso di altre mie storie, ma prima o poi arrivo sempre alla fine. E questa è la puntata finale._

_Mi scuso dunque tantissimo con quei lettori che sono rimasti sospesi sull'orlo dell'abisso per tutto questo tempo, in attesa di sapere cosa sarebbe successo, e con i miei due protagonisti, il povero Severus e la povera Hermione, che non ne potevano più di essere relegati in quel limbo digitale e che adesso..._

_Beh, lo scoprirete da voi._

_Perciò grazie per essere ancora qui, se fate parte dei lettori originali, e benvenuti, se siete appena arrivati._

_Buona lettura a tutti._

_... ... ... ..._

**24\. Possiamo farcela! …Vero?  
**  
Hermione si limitò a stringere i pugni, ma se avesse potuto, avrebbe voluto urlare o sfasciare qualcosa, non fosse altro che per sfogare la frustrazione che provava. Quel maledetto incantesimo sembrava prendersi un perverso piacere a giocare a tira e molla con Severus, ed Hermione ne era profondamente indignata, visto che ormai era sicura che il suo ex-professore (e, sperava, futuro fidanzato) avesse scontato più che abbondantemente le sue malefatte.

Perciò, il mago e la ragazza si guardarono mestamente, poi Hermione iniziò a dire, accennando un sorriso tremulo, "Severus, io…"

Non fece in tempo a finire la frase che un grido strozzato la interruppe. Sibilla era evidentemente caduta dalle scale, e non era stato un capitombolo privo di conseguenze, a giudicare dal tonfo e dall'allarmante silenzio che era seguito.

"Vai!" le ingiunse seccamente Severus a questo punto. "Abbiamo già fin troppi guai per aggiungerci anche un tentato omicidio."

Hermione mosse le labbra cercando inutilmente una risposta, poi annuì e si precipitò fuori dalla stanza. Rimasto solo, Severus incrociò le braccia e il suo viso assunse un'espressione determinata.

"È ora di finirla, Crookshanks, non credi?" mormorò, rivolgendosi al grosso gatto, che lo ascoltava con un'aria interrogativa sorprendentemente umana sul muso storto. Il mago si alzò lentamente in piedi, dicendo con un sospiro, "E io penso proprio di sapere come fare."

_... ... ... ..._

Hermione trovò Sibilla ai piedi delle scale, confusa e con un gran bozzo sulla fronte.

"Cosa è successo?" balbettò la donna stravolta. "Chi mi ha assalito?"

"_Merlino ci salvi!_" pensò Hermione, atterrita. Ci mancava solo che Sibilla pensasse di essere stata aggredita, tanto per complicare ulteriormente le cose!

"Sei scivolata, cara," le disse, sforzandosi di mantenere un tono affettuoso che suonò fin troppo sciropposo. "Evidentemente tutte queste ultime emozioni…"

"Quali emozioni?" chiese fieramente Sibilla, tastandosi il viso e facendo una smorfia mentre si toccava il bozzo sulla fronte. "Nulla mi tange quando l'Occhio Interiore mi protegge. E se mi è accaduto qualcosa, ciò vuol dire che l'Occhio… l'Occhio… LE ORECCHIE!" ricordò improvvisamente mentre il tatto le rivelava cosa era accaduto.

"Dobbiamo andare subito da Minerva a darle la buona notizia," si affrettò a suggerire Hermione. Ma lo strano sguardo che le rivolse Sibilla la gelò.

"Non sono poi tanto sicura di avere tutta questa fretta," disse la veggente e la fissò con intenzione. "Per esempio, chi mi assicura che non sia stata tu a spingermi giù dalle scale?"

Hermione si sentì agghiacciare.

"Ma Sibilla," pigolò. "Perché avrei dovuto farlo? Stavamo andando insieme da Minerva a raccon-"

"Appunto!" la interruppe la donna con sorriso freddo. "Adesso non ricordo, però mi ricordo che c'era qualcosa che dovevo ricordare."

Hermione rimase a bocca aperta, poi diede in un gemito disperato.

_... ... ... ..._

"L'hai capito anche tu, vero, Crookshanks?" chiese Severus, guardando il gatto direttamente negli occhi.

Il micione si sedette accanto a lui e cominciò a leccarsi quietamente una zampa: il mago intanto continuava a parlare a bassa voce, camminando in cerchio, come se volesse chiedere l'approvazione di quell'amico così particolare.

"L'incantesimo vuole la mia punizione. Ma se lascio fare ad Hermione, continuerà a proteggermi. Cercherà di evitare che qualcuno mi scopra, e se qualcuno dovesse farlo, lo Oblivierà per non farmi sentire in imbarazzo. Tutto questo non può continuare. L'incantesimo potrebbe anche avere effetti collaterali che non conosciamo. Potrebbe voler punire la tua padrona per essersi intromessa. E io… io non posso permettere che questo accada."

Severus si prese la testa fra le mani e sospirò. Non c'era nulla da fare. Aveva peccato di orgoglio, e quell'orgoglio era stato punito. Severus Snape, eroe di guerra, pozionista emerito, confidente di Albus Dumbledore e del Signore Oscuro, era stato reso piccolo e inoffensivo come un giocattolo da un incantesimo che lui stesso aveva contribuito a creare. E adesso, l'incantesimo che lo aveva ridotto a dimensioni lillipuziane, gli aveva appena dimostrato che, per tornare normale, la sua trasformazione doveva essere rivelata a tutti.

Non c'era altra soluzione. Era tragico, ma il destino esigeva la sua umiliazione. Per un attimo, Severus pensò che avrebbe potuto Obliviare i suoi colleghi una volta che avesse riavuto la sua normale statura. Ma un leggero strattone verso il basso con relativo accorciamento di un'altra decina di centimetri gli fece capire che non doveva nemmeno pensarci. Rassegnato, sospirò di nuovo e si rivolse a Crookshanks, parlando con voce aspra per nascondere il suo imbarazzo.

"Allora, gatto, direi che non abbiamo più nulla da fare qui. La tua padrona ha le sue idee, ma questo ultimo round me lo voglio giocare come dico io. Perciò… Perciò, che facciamo? Vieni con me o… vado da solo?"

Appena pronunciate quelle parole, Severus si rese conto di quanto amaro fosse il sacrificio che stava per affrontare. Abbassò la testa e si sentì spaventosamente infelice. Non era giusto. No, non era proprio giusto.

A quel punto, con incredibile gentilezza, Crookshanks strofinò il muso storto contro la spalla di Severus, ed emise un miagolio sommesso. Il mago appoggiò una mano sul ruvido pelo arancione del micio.

"Grazie," mormorò. Poi raddrizzò fieramente le spalle e si diresse verso le scale, seguito silenziosamente dal grande gatto.

_... ... ... ..._

"Che accidenti sta succedendo qui?" protestò vivacemente Hooch, che si era imbattuta – in effetti, il termine esatto era scontrata - in Hermione e Sibilla mentre riportava una bracciata di scope utilizzate nella sua lezione. Non era tipo da scombussolarsi facilmente, eppure appena i suoi gialli occhi grifagni si posarono sulla veggente, la professoressa di volo sobbalzò per la sorpresa.

"_Sibilla_! Le tue orecchie sono tornate normali!" esclamò con il tono di chi non si aspettava che questa felice conclusione sarebbe mai accaduta.

"Appunto!" gridò Hermione, sperando di aver trovato un'alleata. "La stavo accompagnando da Minerva quando è caduta dalle scale e…"

"Non sono caduta!" esclamò Sibilla, ergendosi fieramente e raddrizzando gli occhiali dalle lenti immense. "LEI mi ha spinto!" E indicò Hermione senza la minima esitazione.

"Ma cosa dici!" ribattè Hooch con la brusca franchezza che la contraddistingueva. "Tra tutti quelli che vorrebbero buttarti giù dalla torre di Astronomia, vai a sceglierti proprio Hermione Granger, cioè l'ultima arrivata? Ma ti sei bevuta il cervello?"

"Ah! Anche tu!" Esalò Sibilla, alzando le mani al cielo, cioè al soffitto, in posizione ieratica. "È una congiura! Siete tutti contro di me! La Granger perché non ha mai accettato i miei poteri interiori. Tu perché sei sempre stata gelosa, sin da quando ho avuto l'incarico in questa scuola."

Gli occhi di Hooch ebbero un bagliore pericoloso.

"Senti, ragazza," cominciò con un tono basso e minaccioso. "Ho sopportato per anni i tuoi deliri perché il vecchio rompiscatole voleva tenerti qui, ma sai cosa ti dico adesso?"

Hermione non rimase a sentire cosa stava per dire Hooch. Con un gemito di scoraggiamento, si girò e prese a correre, mentre dietro di lei si alzavano le voci irate delle due donne e lampi di bacchetta illuminavano il corridoio.

_... ... ... ..._

Severus guardò i giganteschi gradini davanti a lui e si chiese se c'era un modo per scenderli senza ammazzarsi e soprattutto senza metterci troppo tempo. Se avesse incontrato qualche studente a cui serviva un gufo, la situazione sarebbe stata compromessa definitivamente, e lui avrebbe dovuto comprarsi un biglietto di sola andata e passare il resto della sua vita sull'Himalaya.

Così si erse risolutamente e si rivolse al suo compagno peloso. "Va bene, volevo andare a piedi ma adesso ho un buon motivo per chiederti un passaggio… sempre se sei d'accordo, vecchio mio."

Crookshanks inclinò il testone e si avvicinò, permettendo a Severus di salirgli in groppa. Poi aspettò istruzioni, sferzandosi i fianchi con la coda.

_... ... ... ..._

Hermione risalì di corsa nella Guferia e si guardò ansiosamente intorno. Nessuna traccia né di Severus né di Crookshanks. La cosa la gettò in uno stato di panico finchè non giunse alla conclusione che forse c'era un motivo pratico perchè nessuno dei due si trovasse lì. In effetti, se anche Severus fosse stato scoperto, per quale ragione Crookshanks avrebbe dovuto lasciare la stanza? Nessuno si sarebbe curato di un gatto. (E oltretutto, di un gatto dai poteri magici, molto abile a non farsi prendere). Sicuramente, se fosse accaduto il peggio, il fedele animale avrebbe aspettato la sua padrona e avrebbe cercato di farle capire cosa era successo. Inoltre, Severus aveva già utilizzato Crookshanks come destriero per i suoi spostamenti. Era perciò evidente che gatto e mago se n'erano andati insieme. Rassicurata, Hermione cominciò a pensare a dove poteva essersi diretto Crookshanks col suo prezioso carico.

La sua stanza? Mmmm… poteva anche essere. O forse la stanza di Severus? Eh, entrare lì diventava un bel problema. Sicuramente non avrebbe avuto accesso… e se poi l'avessero pescata, sarebbe stata di sicuro espulsa dalla scuola. Che altri posti restavano a disposizione di un gatto gigante e di un mago minuscolo? Oh santo cielo, ce n'erano fin troppi! Da quale avrebbe dovuto cominciare?

_... ... ... ..._

Severus invece non aveva avuto dubbi: era tornato alla Saletta di Pozioni, dove tutto era iniziato e dove giacevano ancora il piccolo calderone con la pozione ormai fredda, il tavolo imbandito e un minuscolo mestolo, quello che Hermione aveva ridotto quando gli aveva proposto di prendere l'antidoto. Sembrava quasi impossibile che fosse passato così poco da quel momento… E sembrava altrettanto impossibile che nessuno si fosse accorto di quel mestolo microscopico. Ma già, chi avrebbe dovuto notarlo se non gli elfi? A tutti gli altri era stato vietato l'ingresso in quella stanza, e difatti era l'unico posto in cui Severus era ragionevolmente sicuro che non sarebbe stato cercato. Il posto più adatto quindi a mettere a punto il suo piano.

Il problema non era semplice: come agire per farsi vedere da tutti nello stesso momento? Non aveva intenzione di fare apparizioni a rate né tantomeno di comparire in posto pubblici come la Sala Grande, dove sarebbe diventato lo zimbello dell'intero corpo studentesco. Doveva trovare un modo per riunire tutti i professori insieme, ma quale?

Depresso, sfilò la bacchetta dalla cintura e la mosse nervosamente. Se almeno avesse potuto contare sulla magia, forse sarebbe riuscito a… Oh! Incredibilmente, una piccola scintilla schizzò fuori dalla punta ed andò ad incendiare una microscopica pagliuzza sul pavimento. Crookshanks fece un verso di approvazione.

"Funziona di nuovo!" esclamò il mago. "Erano solo le dimensioni ad impedirmi di usarla!"

Come se l'incantesimo volesse contraddirlo, Severus si ridusse di colpo ai soliti venti centimetri, tuttavia la bacchetta continuò gioiosamente a sputare scintille.

"Ho capito," sospirò tristemente, contemplando la stanza diventata enorme come la caverna di Polifemo. "Anche questo fa parte della punizione… ma quel che importa è che l'incantesimo ha compreso le mie intenzioni e mi permette di usare la magia. Vediamo, come potrei organizzarmi?"

Il mago in miniatura si guardò rapidamente intorno: una piuma minuscola ed un pezzetto di pergamena sembrarono ricambiare il suo sguardo da sopra la tovaglia.

_... ... ... ..._

Hermione stava ancora riflettendo freneticamente quando improvvisamente, sentì qualcosa muoversi nella sua tasca. Stupita, si affrettò ad infilarci una mano e pescò l'intruso che si agitava debolmente: un foglietto di pergamena, con sopra scritto, in caratteri sgargianti che ricordavano gli annunci di un circo: "Siete tutti invitati nella Saletta di Pozioni per vedere la fine dell'esperimento di Hermione Granger. Divertimento assicurato. Si ammettono solo i membri dello staff."

Hermione impallidì. Chi aveva potuto mandare un tale messaggio? Che fine aveva fatto Severus? Cosa sarebbe successo nella saletta di Pozioni?

Atterrita, temendo il peggio, la ragazza scese i gradini della Guferia a quattro a quattro, riuscendo persino a travolgere un paio di ragazzi del primo anno nella sua corsa disperata.

_... ... ... ..._

Quando la porta si aprì, Severus stava ancora preparando foglietti di pergamena a colpi di bacchetta, cercando di includere nella lista tutti gli adulti dello staff, inclusi – rabbrividì di orrore – Gazza e madama Pince.

Nonostante la sua determinazione, per il momento era riuscito a spedire l'invito solo a Minerva, Poppy, Filius, Pomona e Sibilla, e cercava di trovare il coraggio di aggiungere quelli che ancora mancavano. Perciò l'interruzione creata dall'arrivo di Hermione gli dette molto fastidio. E poi… un momento! Perché quella sciagurata ragazza era lì? Lui non le aveva mandato un invito, altrimenti lei si sarebbe sicuramente opposta alla sua idea. E poi… e poi lui non voleva che lei partecipasse a quel tragico raduno. Perché dunque se la ritrovava sempre tra i piedi? Un altro scherzetto malvagio dell'incantesimo? Eh sì, doveva essere proprio così.

"Severus," disse una Hermione pallida ma composta. "Che stai pensando di fare? Cos'è questo invito assurdo? Non avrai intenzione di farti mettere alla berlina da quei quattro vecchiardi!"

"In realtà, la mia idea è proprio questa," rispose lui cupissimo, senza batter ciglio.

"Ma perché?" gemette Hermione. Irritato più con sé stesso che con lei, Severus si bloccò di colpo e le rispose con tono feroce, "Perché questo è l'unico modo. Non mi dirai che non l'avevi capito!"

"Ma io non voglio che tu…"

"Tu non vuoi, tu non vuoi… Cosa vuoi allora?" la sfidò nervosamente il mago. "Vuoi continuare a farmi da babysitter in eterno?"

"Ma che dici!" gridò lei, alzando gli occhi al cielo come a chiamarlo a testimone di tanta stupidità. "Come puoi pensare questo di me?"

"Allora devi lasciarmelo fare!" fu la logica risposta del professore in miniatura.

A quel punto, Hermione lo guardò storto. "Sia pure, ma facciamolo insieme!" esclamò, e presa una delle tazze rimaste sul tavolo, la immerse nella pozione e la bevve tutta d'un fiato.

"NO!" il grido di Severus trafisse la stanza e persino Crookshanks ne rimase sbalordito, mentre Hermione, avendo ormai fatto il misfatto, sorrideva spavalda, facendo ruotare la tazzina sull'indice con aria di sfida. Il suo sorriso soddisfatto però non durò molto, perché un attimo dopo, ci furono uno schianto ed un'esplosione di luce, dopodichè la ragazza cominciò a crescere così in fretta che dovette rannicchiarsi su se stessa, mentre la sua testa arrivava talmente vicino al soffitto da sbatterci contro. Come Alice nel Paese delle Meraviglie, l'incantesimo l'aveva fatta ingrandire vertiginosamente, e la trasformazione l'aveva colta totalmente di sorpresa.

"Ma cosa è successo?" balbettò infatti Hermione, rattrappita e dolorante. "Perché non mi sono rimpicciolita?"

"Perché il tuo orgoglio ti ha dato alla testa, ecco il motivo!" ribattè Severus, furente. "Ti sei dimenticata come agisce l'incantesimo? Perché hai fatto questa sciocchezza?"

"Perché volevo aiutarti!" rispose Hermione altrettanto furente; e appena dette queste parole, con un altro lampo di luce la ragazza rimpicciolì, arrivando quasi a mezza strada dalla sua statura normale.

"Sapevo che eri cocciuta," disse Severus amaramente. "Ma stavolta hai davvero superato te stessa. Non avrei mai dovuto accettare questa scommessa. È tutta colpa mia se adesso siamo in queste condizioni."

Un altro scoppio di luce, e il mago improvvisamente crebbe fino a superare con la testa l'altezza del tavolo.

"Chi è che dice sciocchezze adesso?" protestò Hermione, cercando di liberarsi dalla tovaglia che le aveva avviluppato una gamba. "Io sono perfettamente in grado di fare quello che faccio."

Un altro lampo e la ragazza si ritrovò di nuovo proiettata verso il soffitto, mentre Severus afferrava con le mani il tavolo per impedirgli di rovesciarsi.

"Ma non vedi quanto è pericoloso?" gridò poi, arrossendo per lo sforzo di farsi sentire. "Perché devi sempre metterti in mezzo?"

Intanto, sotto l'arco della porta stavano cominciando ad accalcarsi i maghi e le streghe dello staff, richiamati alcuni dall'invito, altri dagli scoppi di luce e dai suoni tonanti che accompagnavano ogni cambiamento. Tutti sembravano grandemente stupiti della presenza del mago scomparso e la stanza risuonava delle loro espressioni di sorpresa o di allarme. Tuttavia né Severus né Hermione sembravano essersi accorti di avere un pubblico, e continuavano a scambiarsi frasi per convincersi a vicenda.

"Senti," ribatteva Hermione, agitando un dito grosso come un ramoscello di Platano Picchiatore e calcando sulle parole, "Se IO voglio aiutarti, tu non puoi impedirmelo. Ho iniziato IO questa storia, e quindi è giusto che IO la risolva."

Severus la guardò irritato e le rispose sullo stesso tono, "Invece no, è giusto che IO faccia qualcosa, perché non saremmo in questa situazione se IO non ti ci avessi messo."

Un altro scoppio, e la giovane apprendista pozionista si ritrovò ridotta (quasi) alle sue giuste dimensioni. Severus rimase senza parole davanti a quel cambiamento, anche perché un secondo lampo lo aveva improvvisamente ingrandito fino a (quasi) fargli raggiungere la sua altezza normale. I due litiganti ormai potevano agevolmente guardarsi negli occhi, e sembrava infatti che non potessero farne più a meno. Le loro parole cominciarono ad uscire balbettate e incoerenti.

"Se solo avessi saputo…" mormorò Hermione, contemplando il viso di Severus sempre più vicino al suo.

"Se tu me l'avessi detto…" rispose incoerentemente il mago, perdendosi nello sguardo di lei.

Un vortice di luce sembrò avvilupparli per un attimo, e in quel secondo Severus ed Hermione ritrovarono le loro effettive altezze e non solo. Un'ulteriore benevole spinta finale li fece finire viso contro viso, naso contro naso, labbra contro labbra. Ed entrambi parvero improvvisamente abbandonarsi a quel meraviglioso contatto. Hermione alzò lievemente il volto verso Severus e gli sorrise estatica; allora lui la cinse col braccio, e chinandosi su di lei, la baciò, la baciò e la baciò come se non potesse mai più smettere.

Il gruppo dei professori, capeggiato da Minerva e Filius, aveva assistito basito a quella scena incredibile. Ma quando i due cominciarono a baciarsi, tutta la rigida compostezza britannica andò a farsi benedire e partì un applauso assordante, che pure non ebbe il potere di risvegliare i due amanti dal loro sogno ad occhi aperti.

"È la dichiarazione più strampalata che mi sia mai capitato di vedere," osservò austera Minerva. Poi, tergendosi una lacrima, aggiunse con un sorriso, "Ma è anche la più bella."

E profondamente intenerita, si unì all'applauso, seguita dalla stupefatta Poppy che, al suo fianco, guardava commossa la scena.

**TRE MESI DOPO**

In casta camicia da notte, i capelli sciolti sulle spalle come faceva solo quando era ben chiusa nella sua stanza, Minerva McGonagall scriveva il suo diario. Per la precisione, metteva nero su bianco le sue riflessioni, un'usanza che aveva mantenuto fin da quando era ragazzina e che le permetteva di rivivere negli anni le tante cose che le erano successe.

In quel momento, ripensando all'avvenimento del giorno, il sorriso le si allargò sul viso mentre la piuma grattava delicatamente la pergamena.

_"E così, caro diario, le nozze di Hermione e Severus si sono celebrate oggi pomeriggio. Degna fine di un'avventura che non è mai stata completamente spiegata dai suoi protagonisti. Non che ce ne fosse bisogno, naturalmente. Era evidente che la pozione di Hermione non poteva funzionare, e poi un po' di mistero ha reso la cosa più eccitante… ma che importanza ha? Dopo tutto, ci siamo divertiti un sacco!"_

Per un momento, il sorriso della Preside si fece ancora più largo. Poi il suono graffiante della piuma riprese rapido.

_"Tornando alla cerimonia, sinceramente, non credo di aver mai visto uno sposo così nervoso! Ma per fortuna, con l'aiuto di Hermione, è andato tutto benissimo, anche se pensavo che Severus sarebbe svenuto al momento del sì. È stata davvero una cerimonia bellissima. Crookshanks con cravattino a farfalla faceva una gran bella figura, ma ho capito subito che quell'ornamento non era di suo gusto, a giudicare da come continuava a muovere la testa. Cosa non farebbe quel gatto per la sua padroncina! Per fortuna, ho pensato io a liberarlo dall'incomodo appena possibile. D'altra parte, gli dovevo un favore per tutti i resoconti che mi ha dato in segreto dopo il fortunoso ritrovamento dello scomparso in saletta pozioni… Essere un Animagus ha i suoi lati utili, non c'è che dire. E anche Sibilla, povera cara, nonostante il crollo delle sue speranze (ho sempre saputo che aveva una cottarella per Severus) ha fatto il possibile per sembrare contenta. È riuscita persino a scusarsi con Hooch, anche se Hooch è convinta di essere stata invitata ad una seduta spiritica. Tuttavia, ha fatto buon viso a cattivo gioco, ed ha accettato. Il che, credo, chiude la questione, almeno per un po'. E Poppy? Non era commovente vederla girare con quello sguardo di orgoglio attorno ai due piccioncini? Per non parlare di Filius che ha voluto tenere il discorso di saluto al pranzo. Ah, quanti bei ricordi… Il banchetto degli elfi è stato sontuoso, non c'è altra parola per descriverlo. Certo, i signori Granger devono ancora riprendersi dallo shock di avere una figlia sposata, e con che uomo! Ma sono sicura che quei ragazzi saranno molto felici…"_

La vecchia Preside si interruppe per un attimo. Poi, lentamente, l'espressione gioiosa del suo viso cambiò e prese un'aria furba e soddisfatta che le si addiceva moltissimo. La piuma riprese a grattare con rinnovato vigore.

_"Peccato, in tutto questo, che quel giorno nella Guferia abbia dovuto fingere di subire l'Obliviate di Hermione. Mi sarebbe piaciuto tanto vedere Severus in forma minuscola… sarebbe stato un ottimo modo di ricattarlo_ (quest'ultima parola venne cancellata energicamente e sostituita da "farlo ragionare") _in quei momenti in cui diventa così testardo… D'altra parte, far finta di essere stata Obliviata era l'unica maniera di salvare la situazione senza intervenire con la mia autorità di capo della scuola. Mi aspettavo che Hermione reagisse, quindi non è stato difficile applicare un controincantesimo prima di andarla a cercare."_

Minerva si fermò di nuovo con un sorriso. "Sì," disse ad alta voce, "non sono male come attrice. Avrei potuto avere una grande carriera davanti a me… Ma via, come preside sono anche meglio."

E sbadigliando felice, richiuse il diario e scivolò sotto le coperte.

... ... ...

Grazie ancora a tutti i miei lettori! Se avete commenti o domande (o critiche, perchè no?), sarò felice di riceverli e di rispondervi.


End file.
